A Diamond So Dark...
by Scarlet Faux
Summary: Heero, Duo, and Quatre are enrolled in a private school. Trowa and Wufei decide to sit this school session out. A new organization is brewing. Can they escape capture and stop the new organization, or will the G-boys have more than just OZ and the Alli
1. Bad days at school...

A Diamond So Dark Occurances after Mercy's Sacrifice and the Sequel  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own anything affiliated with Gundam Wing or its creations. Angela does own the plot and in helping, I revised and wrote the story. A joint creation. Any original characters along with Blacke Diamond sprung from either her or my own minds.  
  
~^~ Chapter 1 ~^~  
  
Taking his regular seat in the back corner of the room, the silent youth turned his eyes from the immature and childish teenagers that entered, casting his gaze to the window. Well, this was different from the war, but it gave them time to rest from the brutal demands of fighting and the opposing soldiers. Taking on so much as a growing teenage boy and only having four other friends to help you when resisting hundreds of others really wore you down. The others had finally changed Heero's mind and he'd grown surprisingly bored at the safe house, needing to escape it and move about. Even he grew restless and his discipline failed to keep him still. High school couldn't be that bad, he could easily hide within the large masses of teenagers swarming about.  
  
Sighing deeply and continuing to gaze out the window with longing, Prussian eyes, the youth's head snapped about quickly and his eyes turned piercing for a second more.  
  
"When don't you sit and sulk?" Duo teased, walking up the isle with Quatre behind him, eyes set on the stoic boy.  
  
Biting his tongue and sending the boy a warning glare, Heero only turned to his books and pulled out his notebook, letting his pencil sketch over the paper. He never had much time, nor did he take pride in it, but he wasn't that bad at sketching. It's not something that he enjoyed all the time though. The sketch was only something for him to do instead of getting the American youth back for his comment. "Why? You're happy enough for all of us, someone has to balance the emotions out."  
  
"Heero, you've got to lighten up a little more. This is a resting period, a time for relaxation and trying to enjoy the life we're missing. You must try and enjoy it more, please?" Quatre walked up, blushing slightly at the girlish chatter behind his back as they made silly comments on the new boys.  
  
Turning his eyes upwards and smirking, Heero caught the rosy tint in his friend's cheeks. "I'll try harder Quatre, but you've still got to learn to control your emotions more or do you enjoy being this embarrassed?" His tone was actually slightly teasing, but only to those who had a keen ear. Otherwise, it'd sound as if he were his normal self. Looking back down at the soft pencil marks and the faint outline of his gundam, he continued to darken the outline and add a few of the more visible details.  
  
Biting his lower lip and walking to the window, the young Arabian only took in a deep breath to try and settle his emotions. Heero was right, and that comment his friend made only helped in his blush deepening. The gentle youth was a little careless in controlling his emotions and wasn't as strong in that area, but he wasn't weak either. It seems the others learned that for certain, as well as himself, only a few months before.  
  
"Hey, you okay buddy?" Duo piped up, concern evident. Everyone still felt protective of Quatre, maybe sometimes overly, but they definitely knew now that he was capable of fending for himself. And they tried not to get too protective, to let him battle on his own so to say, but when he needed help they were right there for him.  
  
"I'm fine Duo..." Giving a soft laugh, the teenager turned back to find Heero still working on his notepad and a familiar outline appearing. "You still worry too much Duo."  
  
"Sorry, I'll try..."  
  
"It's okay..." Assuring him with a gentle smile, Quatre peered cautiously over Heero's shoulder. He was finishing the faint shadows and random details of Wing Zero, a very accurate and good sketch. He didn't even know that the pilot could draw. "That's extremely good Heero, even for just a quick sketch."  
  
"Humph..." Giving a soft snort of acknowledgement, the youth continued in darkening the outline, most of the details were only defined by the shadows. The sun seemed to cascade down from somewhere in the front, top, left corner of the paper, the same general direction the gundam was facing.  
  
"And I suppose you do things like the Mona Lisa too?" Duo added, smirking in liking.  
  
"No, I don't draw well enough and this is only something to keep me occupied so that I can easily ignore your chattering. You're worse than those girls by the door..." Placing his pencil on the desk, Heero sunk down in his chair, using the chair in front of him to put his feet up on as his eyes closed listlessly. In truth, he didn't want to be there, but he didn't want to be back at the safe house either. Not even the war, but he wanted to be somewhere else, outside, away from the cinderblock walls and feeling of imprisonment. One of the feelings he dreaded most, or rather loathed. Wincing at the sudden stab in his upper waist, the youth only moved into a more comfortable position. The gunshot wound from Une still bothered him slightly, but why when the others never did, he didn't know.  
  
"And I'm Queen Cleopatra of the Nile. You're the next prodigy child, a regular Mozart!" Duo took the notebook in hand, sitting on the desk next to his friend's and smirking. "Do you do requests?"  
  
"No, and you're confusing yourself again Duo." Heero opened his eyes and sneered, looking at his "hurt" features and almost having the urge to laugh. Almost.  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
Speaking softly and leaning against the wall as more students entered, Quatre cleared things up. "I think you've got the "No" part. Duo, Mozart was a classical composer, he wrote music and was famous for it. Like Beethoven, Schubert, and Brahms. They created art, yes, but a different type. They made music, the masterpieces of sound painted on silence. Yet, you may have been thinking of one like Leonardo DeVinci. He was a great painter and inventor, of France I believe. Or it may have been England, I can't think right now. He was the one that painted the Mona Lisa." Crossing his arms before his chest, Quatre watched Duo's stunned expression.  
  
"I only understood about the first few words of that, maybe I should just look it up..." Turning and laughing, he climbed over the seat and looked back at Heero. "Hey, you mind?"  
  
"Not at all..." was his clever and causal response. He knew what Duo spoke of.  
  
"Come on man, not now!! I don't want to be serving any detentions today, I have a bad feeling this is going to be a bad day anyway... please?" Whining, Duo watched for the teacher as Quatre took his seat next to Heero, the desk Duo was using for a chair.  
  
Snorting softly and putting his feet on the floor, the Japanese pilot straightened in his chair and took his notebook back, turning back to a previous page and working on the figure. It was a lone wolf sitting in the moonlight, her lean but strong form looking silently over the still and tranquil surface of the water. It was Keiha, she was a real sweet-heart, or so the others said, but she had a need to return to the wild and he had to return to the war. Well, he could actually say he had a "mother" now, but it was on a bit of a-different subject. She'd saved his life, and taken the time to care, even animals did, living life simply.  
  
Quatre watched as Mr. Davall entered the room, opening his book and taking out his pen and notes, ready for the day. He enjoyed being able to go to school, be who he was and not being treated any differently, and not having to fight most of all. He'd had his fill of fighting already, and he was only bound to get more. Yet Duo's words struck him somehow. He said he had a feeling that it was going to be a bad day, and so did the young Arabian. But how bad? And for who? Now he knew he was going to be paranoid all day.  
  
~-~  
  
Standing from his seat at the counter, Trowa looked over his shoulder to find that Wufei was just waking up. "Are you okay?"  
  
Yawning, Wufei was beginning to wonder himself. He'd slept in, and rather late at that. Then again, he didn't get a lot of sleep, something was plaguing his mind, but he wasn't for sure what it was. "I'm not sure. I just didn't get a lot of sleep, there's no need to worry baka..."  
  
Eyeing the Chinese youth a moment longer, Trowa only returned to his seat and began to click away at the keyboard again. Heero had suspicions before he left to live and go to school in the dorms. The Japanese pilot had heard of a new organization, they called themselves BD, but what it stood for, he wasn't sure. The two young men kept it between themselves, not bothering to involve the others just yet. "Well, that isn't normally like you. Something bothering you?"  
  
Wufei cast his gaze out the window at the late morning sun, suspicious of everything yet he remained calm. "I'm not sure what it is."  
  
Nodding, Trowa felt something nagging at him as well yet couldn't place the feeling. Maybe it was that he should be out fighting to end the war and instead he was lounging around the safe house and trying to bring up information on an unknown group. "Try not to think about it too much, it'll come to you." Taking his fingers from the keys and flexing them, he decided that maybe he'd just hack into OZ's data base and see if he couldn't find something there. If he had to, he'd go to Sally and see if he couldn't get anything from her.  
  
~-~  
  
Sighing, Quatre took his gym uniform out of his locker and closed the metal door, a weariness in his once lively eyes. He didn't care much for this gym class, it was fun and he would enjoy it, but there were only a few people that he didn't care for that ruined everything. They were a couple of smart-alecky, immature, reckless jocks. They were the ones that gave athletes the bad name and stereotype. And even more, he'd be able to show them up today and then they'd just have more of a reason to gripe about and tease him with. Quatre didn't strike back nor retort only to remain mature and to get away from the boys faster, he had better things to do with his time.  
  
"Well, isn't it lil' kitty-cat...." Sneering, Dæmon walked into the locker room, his eyes catching his prey, the platinum blonde.  
  
"Girls locker room is that way..." Pointing over his shoulder, Zander smirked at the weaker-looking youth.  
  
"Then you'd better hurry or you might just be late." With a casual air, he only continued in changing, taking off his uniform shirt.  
  
"Ooh, he finally speaks. Too bad you're as weak as you look and I could slaughter you with one hand," Dæmon retorted.  
  
"He can be taught, he actually used a big word. Do you even understand what it means?" Quatre shot back smoothly. Pulling the shirt over his head and straightening it out, the youth sent a mischievous smile to his friends who were listening and watching.  
  
Turning him about quickly and throwing him into the lockers behind the youth, Zander watched his slightly startled eyes with a sneer. Dæmon only popped his knuckles menacingly. "You really don't want to mess with us you spoiled brat, or we might just end up hurting you severely."  
  
Heero felt a hand on his arm, the warning in Quatre's gaze telling him to stand down. Duo knew his protective nature and at times, yes, he did have to remind Heero that Quatre could easily protect himself and if he needed help, they'd intervene. Silently, the Japanese youth slid his shirt over his head, taking a seat on the benches and watching his merciful friend out of the corner of his eye, not moving but to put his shoes on.  
  
Duo smirked, Quatre was being corrupted as well. He was doing his job. The intelligent youth could be just as cocky and witty as Duo, even better at times. Hey, at least Duo had some good comebacks now that his "battle" with Une was over. He hadn't won, not by wit on his own. Yet, they'd won in the end when Lady couldn't break their spirits in full.  
  
"I don't have time for this Zander, I've got better things to do than baby- sit." Feeling his peer's arm rammed further in his shoulders and throat, he only sighed and forced himself not to wince. The sharper part of the locker handle was jabbing roughly into his back. In one swift motion, the young aristocrat brought hands up, pulling Zander's arms in surprise from his chest and giving him a slight shove so that he was away from his face. Quatre didn't expect the young man to be clumsy enough to lose his balance, tripping backwards over the benches and falling to the wooden floor. Laughing softly, he caught the hint of amusement and surprise in Heero's eyes, Duo's was very readable in his features. "Now be nice little boys and go play, I don't have time for you."  
  
Dæmon looked at Zander who seemed like he was ready to cry. Turning his eyes back to the young Winner with anger, he knew this kid was going to pay. "You really do have a death wish, don't you kid?" Sneering, he brought back his fist and threw it with all his strength at Quatre. When his hand stopped a few inches from the boy's face, he was surprised to turn and see that the other kid next to him had stopped his punch.  
  
Gripping the boy's fist in his hand, Heero wasn't even trying or using any strength to restrain him. Watching his surprise, he twisted Dæmon's arm and brought it behind his back at a sharp and painful angle. Standing behind the whimpering youth, he spoke with a soft but deadly and cold voice. "I suggest," he hissed, "that you leave my friends alone or I will personally break both of your arms, then your legs, and finally cut out your tongue to be rid of your insolent complaints. Got it?" With the last words, Heero jerked the boy's arm upwards. Smirking at his pathetic form as he nodded, the youth only held him there and tightened his grip immensely around the boy's wrist. "What should we do with him? Any thoughts Quatre? Duo?"  
  
"Well, we could always..." Duo teased, listening to the laughter of the other boys in the locker room.  
  
Cutting in, Quatre replied with a soft chuckle but a sympathetic smile. "Go ahead and let him go Heero. Don't hurt him too much. The game's over, come on." Persuading his somewhat reluctant friend, he watched Heero release the boy. Giving a small nod of thanks and sighing deeply, Quatre knew that his day wasn't going too bad, but it wasn't going the best either. Maybe his feeling was wrong.  
  
Heero turned from the boy, taking a seat and tying his shoe as he finished, waiting patiently for their instructor to get them when things were ready for the day of class. He would have felt better if he could have at least broken one of the boy's arms. Just to teach him fear and his place. Yet, this was stopped by Quatre's mercy and he only obliged with the youth's request.  
  
"So, what are we doin' today?" Duo broke the silence within the three, there wasn't a second of silence as the rest of the teenage boy's continued to comment and tease both Zander and Dæmon on the recent events.  
  
"I believe it's fencing." Rolling his shoulders and wincing slightly at the pain in his back, the gentle youth watched Duo's face light up.  
  
"Cool, but I'm sorry I won't even come close to being matched with you Heero. I don't want to die if you get carried away, we'll save that for a more-reasonable time." Catching his glare, the spunky youth could only grin devilishly.  
  
"Maybe I'll just take Dæmon up on his offer." Sneering at seeing the older boy's shocked and somewhat hesitant gaze, Heero only shot him a cold glare and grinned.  
  
"This is only a lesson, we're not going for blood Heero..." chiding teasingly, Quatre couldn't help but laugh softly.  
  
"Maybe not, but maybe we are...." he added softly.  
  
"Heero, we're not trying to revert him back to a terrified, childish state..."  
  
"Speak for yourself," the youth retorted, only joking with Quatre, or the best he came to joking right now, but he wouldn't mind taking on the boy and humiliating him further.  
  
"Hey, sounds like fun to me..." Duo chimed in.  
  
"Now you guys, please tell me you'll..." Quatre began but was cut off.  
  
Mr. Komoro walked into the locker room, gazing about and breaking into all the conversations. "Okay, get up and get out there. The longer you take, the longer we're going to be here. Even if I have to keep you here all night. Come on boys, let's show some hustle!"  
  
Standing and watching the others, Quatre gave a faint smile and jogged from the room. "You guys are lucky."  
  
~-~  
  
Calming his breathing and keeping his eye on Heero, Quatre thrust and tried to pry the fencing sword from his hands. Heero held on fast and his movements were quick and accurate. Blocking a blow, Quatre was beginning to wonder how much longer this was going to go on. They'd each taken a partner, Duo working with some new girl that didn't have a clue as to what she was doing, and he with Heero. They both thought it safer. Then they were picked to demonstrate, Mr. Komoro seemed interested with their small "battle". About now, they'd have to have been at it for at least five minutes, give or take a few. The other students had retreated back to the walls, for Heero and his fight ranged in the entire area, not just a small compact something that was supposed to be called a fighting area. One of them would slip up soon, they had to end this.  
  
Heero watched as Quatre quickly jumped back from his attack, not having time to counter it with one of his own. Maybe things would grow interesting, to see who won this match. All the other students were amazed by the looks on their faces, even Duo slightly. Yet Quatre was good, especially at fencing, and he was giving Heero more of a "run for his money" so to say. "You're moves are growing sloppy Quatre..." Calling out with a smirk, Heero quickly switched the hand with which he held the sparring weapon, yet not quick enough.  
  
Seizing his opportunity, Quatre thrust out and knocked the sword from the air just off behind them and to his side, watching it stab into the mat that they were using but the battlefield had grown from that. Smirking, he caught Heero's movements as they stopped suddenly. "Set, match. It's over." Breathing somewhat heavily as he smiled, he curiously watched Heero.  
  
"I'm not ready to give up yet..." With a hint of amusement in his eyes, Heero sprung backward from the end of the fencing sword and straight into a double back flip. Misjudging the last of his landings and falling to his back, he only looked up to find Quatre with both swords, the tip of his against his chest as applauds erupted from around the wall space.  
  
"Are you ready now?" Laughing softly and calming his breathing, he knew that if Heero had gotten to his fencing sword that he'd be done. Yet fate had turned in his favor.  
  
"That was a simple mistake."  
  
"That could cost you your life..." Offering his hand and helping the somber boy up, he noticed the glimmers of approval and amusement in his Prussian eyes. "It was luck, if you got this.." tossing him his sword, Quatre and his comrade walked back to the completely stunned professor, "I'd have lost, easily."  
  
"Where did the both of you learn to fight like that?!" Mr. Komoro was about in shock. He didn't expect anything like that from his students.  
  
"I had a tutor as a child..." replied the young aristocrat without hesitation or second thought.  
  
"Natural," was Heero's reply, getting a very queer look from his instructor. What wasn't natural about fighting like that? He grew up different from other children, his play toys were grenades, guns, and other various weapons. That was, when he wasn't completing a mission or hacking into data bases.  
  
"That was a superior match young men!" Gleaming in enjoyment and pride, Mr. Komoro walked behind his students, placing a hand on each of their shoulders but frowning when Heero shrugged it off. "Well, it seems you're further along then the rest of the students and it'd be pointless to put the both of you through that again. You may practice over on the stage or if you have other class work, you can work on that. Just till the others are caught up."  
  
"Thank you instructor." Quatre looked over at his friend, then back to the doors that led out of the gym. He wouldn't mind getting his assignments done quickly and out of the way. "Are we allowed back in the locker rooms for our class work sir?"  
  
Nodding and calling the rest of the astonished class to attention, he disregarded the two boys as they left the gym.  
  
Glancing over at Heero, Quatre felt an uneasiness coming from the boy but debated whether or not to ask him about it. Heero didn't really open up to people, he never did nor cared to. Yet, he seemed to be debating the same, whether or not to talk about it.  
  
"Just say it already Quatre..." calling over his shoulder as he pulled his locker open, Heero spoke bluntly.  
  
Sighing, he smiled. "You just seem a bit uneasy. I don't mean to pry, but you know it helps to talk about some things." Receiving a soft snort of acknowledgement, the young Arabian only grabbed his books from his locker and decided that Heero didn't want to talk.  
  
"Something is going to happen."  
  
Turning about as he was prepared to head for the door, Quatre watched the boy. Maybe he'd heard something, but Heero didn't appear to have said anything or wanted to either. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Something is going to happen and right now is not the best of times or places to speak of it...." Taking a couple of his books and his notebook, holding the pen in his other hand, Heero wasn't even sure why he was going to take his books with him and work on anything. Actually, he didn't plan to. More of an excuse to look like he was working so he could figure things out.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it later?"  
  
"Maybe." Taking his things and crossing to the boy's side, Heero waited for him silently. Normally he wouldn't have cared, but he was still very protective.  
  
"All right.." Smiling and shutting his locker, Quatre grabbed his things and headed back to the gymnasium with Heero silently walking at his side. Once in, he had to trot and weave between the moving and dueling pairs, forgetting the steps of the stage completely and jumping up the height. Landing was the part he got wrong, coming down on his ankle wrong and sending a wave up pain up his leg. Wincing and taking a seat quickly, the youth looked up to find Heero setting his things down and walking over, worry mingling in his eyes as well as confusion. "I'm fine, just clumsy..."  
  
A soft sigh was all that escaped his lips, the youth offering his friend a hand and helping him up, noticing that he didn't put weight on the once injured leg. "It's still bothering you."  
  
"It will for a while, it wasn't just a scratch or a sprain Heero..." Giving a half-hearted laugh, the young man bent to take up his books and took a seat in the back corner of the stage. It'd be quieter and he wanted to be away from the prying eyes of his peers.  
  
"Are you sure you're fine?"  
  
"I am, you don't have to worry so much..." A small grin graced his lips, the youth walking normally in showing his friend that he was fine but it was still sore. What was bothering Heero so much? Yet another thing that was going to plague his mind all day. That, and why Heero was being so protective now. He was protective somewhat when they first met, after the incident with the lake and the entire of the capture and everything, he was even more protective, but not this much. Like he was expecting something or knew something that he wasn't telling. Closing his eyes and calming himself, he tried to search Heero for any answers, yet all he found was the same coldness as before with only a slight warmth toward his friends. But one other thing surprised him, there was another emotion and it seemed to dominate the others. Confusion and puzzlement. After a moment's hesitation, the youth opened his eyes and looked at his books, Heero sitting further down the stage, along the back of the wall as well. He didn't seem to have noticed.  
  
Heero looked at the letters, the ones he'd seen and was trying so hard to figure out. They had to deal with the new organization he'd caught wind of, they were rumored to be worse than OZ and were going to strike their claim in the war soon, hopefully beating out everyone and by the looks of it, OZ and the Alliance would be too preoccupied to put up much of a fight.  
  
They spelt something, but it was almost like a foreign language. One he either didn't understand or remember.  
  
CLABEK DAONDIM  
  
None of it looked familiar, but the spelling came close in another language. He wasn't sure which one but it meant: giant waters. But that couldn't be right, could it? Did the large bodies of water have anything to do with it? Releasing a soft growl, he only grew frustrated and continued to stare at the words. What was wrong with him?! What happened to his training?! This should be easy!  
  
Duo watched his friends, something was bugging Heero and Quatre was caught up in his school assignments. That was obvious and expected from the genius boy. But something was wrong with Heero, something that wasn't normal. He wasn't focused, but it was like something was eating at him. Turning his attention back to his dueling partner, Duo was certain he should have chosen someone else. Someone who knew what they were doing. "Whoa! We're not trying to kill each other here..." Jumping back from the girl's clumsy swing, he knew that her skills in battle wouldn't matter. She was so clumsy, she was actually deadly with a weapon. The young American just didn't want to die yet!  
  
Growing frustrated and bashful, the young transfer student threw her fencing sword to the ground, crossing her arms before her. "I hate this! I can't do this and I don't want to!"  
  
Wow, talk about PMSing... this girl had problems and she was probably one of those snobby, popular kids who got what they wanted. He liked being popular and stuff, but her wimpy actions helped in giving popular kids bad names too. She didn't look it at first, but she was getting to be more and more of a pain. Picking up her fencing sword and holding it out, he offered it to her and tried to be nice. "Hey, it's okay. It's hard to get sometimes. I can help you out and... whoa! Take it easy girl!"  
  
Swiping the weapon away and throwing it to the ground, she only glared at her dueling partner. "I don't care. This is all stupid! We don't need it in life and I won't ever use it! Why do I even have to learn this?! It's useless!"  
  
Well, he knew that she was a pampered brat and had never fought before. It came in handy for him and the others. That was an up. Oh boy did it come in handy... "Look, I'll try and teach you."  
  
"What's wrong here?" Mr. Komoro walked up to the two, the only ones who weren't practicing.  
  
"This is all stupid and useless. I don't want to do this!" Glaring at her teacher, she refused to pick up the weapon again.  
  
Groaning, Duo took a seat. "I've offered to try and teach her. She doesn't want the help. And to answer your earlier question, in my opinion, it comes in very handy Natasha."  
  
"How?!" Turning and glowering at the boy, she watched his frown deepen.  
  
"Well we all have to fight at one time or another. And it helps ya make quick decisions in short periods of time. Like the soldiers in battle." Oops, wrong thing to say! He was just glad that he'd said soldiers and not like deciding his actions in battle.  
  
Nodding, Mr. Komoro listened to the two. "That's a very good interpretation Duo. It does help you to think on your feet. And to build up agility, speed, and accuracy." Looking about, he caught sight of Quatre and Heero on the stage, smiling. "You aren't allowed to give up in here Miss Howell, but I do know of someone who can teach you the basics while Duo can continue with his lessons."  
  
Quatre's head shot up at his name sounding in the gymnasium, looking to find his instructor calling him over. Sparing Heero a quick glance and small smile when his Japanese friend looked over to him curiously, the youth quickly jumped from the stage with more accuracy and trotted over to Duo, the instructor, and Duo's partner. "Yes instructor?"  
  
"Would you be willing to take Miss Howell off to the side and teach her the basics for fencing while the rest of the class proceeds? There will be a test over this Natasha, we don't just do things in here for "the fun of it"."  
  
Sighing and nodding with a smile, Quatre took the fencing sword that Natasha must have held. "I can do that. Why don't we go ahead and go over here?" Watching her with patience as she walked over stubbornly to the corner, the young Winner knew that he was going to be in for a lot of fun. Only another hour and then it was lunch break! If he made it that long as well as his patience.  
  
~-~  
  
Sitting at the table and looking down at his food, Quatre wasn't really sure he wanted to eat now. Now he knew what Duo had to suffer, Natasha was so bad at fencing she was lethal. That was the fun part of trying to teach her. He now sported new bruises, but they were on his arms and covered by his shirt. She was also so clumsy that he was beginning to wonder how she'd managed life thus far!  
  
Taking a seat and looking at his friend with a smirk, Duo laughed. "Have fun with Natasha little buddy?"  
  
"Three words: I'm so sorry." Quatre picked up his sandwich, he didn't care much for the hot meals they served, they never looked like what they were supposed to be and weren't the greatest to eat either. Even if it was a private school and it was higher classed. Evidentially, the only thing that remained the same as public schools was the food.  
  
Laughing, Duo couldn't help but smile broadly. "I think I'd rather have taken on Heero..."  
  
"To be utterly humiliated?" Walking up behind the youth without any tray nor food, he only spoke softly with a somber look, per usual.  
  
"Better than nearly getting killed by a girl." He retorted after nearly jumping ten feet in the air. "You've really got to stop that."  
  
Now it was Quatre's turn to laugh, relieving some of the stress that was pent up from the unwilling girl. She'd actually worn his patience to near nothing. It had to be a first. "It took the better part of the hour, and a few bruises, but she finally learned something."  
  
"She's weak and shouldn't fight. She'd end up getting killed or kill everyone in turn with her klutziness."  
  
"Wow man, you don't know how much you just sounded like Wufei there."  
  
Quatre listened to the two, not really hungry as he stood. He needed some peace and fresh air to settle his mind and confused soul. "I'm sorry you guys, but I'm not that hungry. I'll meet you outside on the grounds, I need some time to think...." Trailing off, he rose with his tray in hand.  
  
"You okay buddy?" Inquiring in confusion, Duo watched the boy. He wasn't usually this depressed nor did he seem so forlorn.  
  
"Just need some time alone Duo, it's nothing to worry about..." With a gentle smile, he left and dumped his tray, heading out the courtyard where a few people ate outside with cold lunches or didn't eat at all. It was nice out, not too bad but not warm either. Spring was just getting there.  
  
Heero watched Quatre, wondering what was on his mind? Did he know something? The Japanese youth would have to find out later.  
  
"I don't think he's okay man, has he been acting weird during class? You were paired with him in gym." At receiving a small nod, Duo began to grow slightly worried and confused himself.  
  
Pulling his jacket over his shoulders, he'd grabbed it from his locker, Quatre took a seat at one of the deserted picnic tables. No one else was outside today. He didn't blame them, the only reason it seemed rather cold out was because of the wind. Why was Heero so troubled looking? And what was plaguing his mind so?! It was completely frustrating to feel something but not know what it is and have it stick with you. He was worried about something, but why couldn't the part of his mind that DIDN'T know figure out what the part of his mind that DID know knows!? "Urh... life is so frustrating!" Looking up at footsteps nearing him, he was about ready to greet Heero and Duo but the two people approaching him were far from his friends.  
  
"Well looky who we've got here. It's the little girl." Dæmon sneered, knowing he wasn't in the protection of his friends anymore and vulnerable.  
  
Rolling his eyes and standing, Quatre tried to leave and disregard their comments. He didn't want to deal with them anymore. "Look, I've got more important things to worry about that the both of you insubordinate, thick- skulled children wouldn't even begin to comprehend. In other words, I'm too busy to play, so leave me alone..." Swirling about quickly when he heard the other two persist, Quatre grew impatient and angered. "What, were those words still too big for you?!"  
  
"You've got one heck of an attitude, but can you back it up?" Smirking, Zander neared the boy, ready this time for any of his actions.  
  
"You both are really starting to get on my nerves." Gritting his teeth and hoping that Heero would just appear so that they'd run scared, Quatre waited and watched the door leading inside. He could easily defend himself in need be, but he didn't want to fight, not right now.  
  
"Ooh, we're scared now..." Dæmon called sarcastically.  
  
"Shaking with fear!" Zander added.  
  
Standing before the youth and smirking, Dæmon watched Quatre and stepped in his way any time he tried to pass by. "Why are you trying to leave? Too scared that the other guy's not here to protect you? The party's just started..."  
  
"I don't have time for this nor do I want to hurt the either of you now but I will if you don't get out of my way." Glaring with contempt, Quatre took a deep breath and tried to step by the two again. Still to no avail.  
  
"Sure. Go ahead and hit me, I'll let you have the first try. The only free one you're getting. Come on..." Smirking, the older youth knew he wouldn't.  
  
"And revert to your level of stupidity, I'm sorry, but I'm more civil than that..." His words were spoken through gritted teeth.  
  
"Whatever, fancy words can't save your butt now...." Zander retorted.  
  
"Just because you don't have the brain power to understand the words doesn't mean that you can easily cover up for it with false threats," the Arabian shot back. Quatre wanted to hit this kid, surprisingly. Yet, he wouldn't, he wouldn't sink to their standards nor draw attention to himself for fighting. Not unless he had to.  
  
Dæmon only watched the stubborn youth with a sly grin. A small nod Zander's way was the only move he made. Yet then, without warning, sent a hard right punch into the blonde boy's stomach, listening to him cough and gasp as he crumbled to his knees. In sick enjoyment, Dæmon laughed coldly. "Is that a false threat little girl? I don't think so... you're just as weak as I said. You're playing with the big boys now..."  
  
Coughing and wrapping his right arm around his abdomen, using the other to support himself, Quatre tried to fill his lungs with air again. He wasn't ready for that, he hadn't expected anything of the sort to actually happen or he could have easily dodged and sent a counterattack. Grimacing, he felt a sharp kick in his side as he was thrown on his back in the dead grass and hard ground. Bright blue eyes closing in pain, the youth coughed and tried to regain control over his breathing, or to take in a breath at least!  
  
Zander watched, ready to take his shot at the downed youth before turning to catch a cold and familiar voice. "Run man! The others are coming!" Sprinting away, for he did fear the psycho kid who'd threatened Dæmon, he didn't hesitate to wait for his friend. He'd round the school, come in the back and head straight to class to wait, he'd be safe there.  
  
With fearful eyes and a last sneer at the boy, Dæmon too ran from the others, there was something about that other kid that just wasn't right. He was like a serial killer in the making or something, a complete weirdo.  
  
Heero looked out at the benches, finding Quatre laying on the ground and grimacing in pain. Without hesitation or second thought, he quickly raced to the Arabian youth's side, worry clearly etched over his features. By Duo's sharp inhale and silence, then the second set of rushing footsteps, he knew the boy had followed. "What happened Quatre? Are you okay?"  
  
Gasping and coughing, the youth only turned on his side and wrapped his arms around his stomach protectively, bringing his knees closer to his chest. The punch he would have recovered from quickly, but that kick was hard and well aimed, along with being sharply upwards. A hand on his arm and the familiar voices told him his friends were with him, but it appeared a little too late.  
  
"God man, what happened..." Looking about to find any cause of his injury, Duo couldn't catch anything. Not anything that could have caused this.  
  
Opening his eyes and taking in deeper breaths, Quatre slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, very painfully and with the help of both of his friends, but he was slowly regaining his composure. Looking at the two who were awaiting his answer, Quatre only struggled to stand. He was sure that a few of his ribs were now bruised, if not fractured.  
  
Heero held his tongue, gently helping his friend up and to a seat at the closest bench, watching him in worry. Something or rather, someone had done this to him. He was certain. Taking a seat by his side and placing a steadying hand on the youth's shoulder as he began to cough again, his features clearly showing pain, he disregarded Duo who took a seat on his other side. "Who did this to you Quatre?"  
  
Laying his head on the cement table, he only replied softly. "It's nothing to worry about. I'm fine now, truly..." Falling into another coughing fit, he closed his eyes and listened to his friends shift uneasily.  
  
"Come on man, tell us. You shouldn't have to go through this and they get away free of everything," the American persisted.  
  
"I'm fine, or don't either of you trust me any longer?" The merciful boy knew that if he said anything, the others probably knew already, but someone could get hurt. Knowing them and their disregard for the teachers or "could care less" attitude about getting into trouble with the school. He didn't want that nor anyone else hurt on his behalf, even the other two jerks who'd done this to him.  
  
Taking in a deep breath and lowering his guard, the iciness disappearing from his voice and the bitterness and indifference from his eyes. Yet he spoke softer, assuring the younger boy. "We trust you Quatre. Yet we don't want to see you hurt and they go without punishment." Frowning at his coughing, Heero knew that he was in pain still. He was learning to hide it well, but not now.  
  
"Just please, don't worry about it or do anything. I can handle myself. I was just caught off guard, that's all..." Rising and opening his eyes, Quatre forced a small smile. "I can take care of myself."  
  
"Lemme guess, those fags that give you a hard time in gym?" Duo piped up, standing as well.  
  
"We need to get to class, lunch period is almost over and I have a thing for being late back and getting into more trouble than need be..." Trying to change the subject, he slowly began to walk to the school once more, dropping his arm to his side and taking in smaller, slower breaths.  
  
Heero knew that Duo was right. Quatre couldn't throw them off at all. Yet he said nothing and returned to his friend's side, motioning for Duo to come as well. He wouldn't question the youth's actions nor his decisions, but if they touched him one more time, the Japanese pilot would punish them himself. Gladly.  
  
Trying to get the guys to lighten up, seeing as how he hated being in a bad mood and his blonde friend was trying to change the subject, he started joking. "What? Falling in love with Miss McGuvney? You're in an awful big hurry to get back..." In a teasing tone, Duo put his clasped hands behind his head and gave a thoughtful look.  
  
"Duo! Of course not! That's ridiculous. I just don't care much for being chided on tardiness nor detentions that you so seem to love." Smiling for real and forcing himself not to laugh at Duo's utter shock, he only entered the building with his friends at his side. "I've got to stop by my locker first guys. I'll go ahead and meet you in class..." Turning to head down the main hall, for their class was upstairs and down at the other end, the youth was surprised that his friends weren't still following by his side.  
  
Stopping at the staircase, Heero motioned for Duo to continue back to class. "I'll watch him from here, and if you find the other two, warn them for me."  
  
Grinning mischievously, Duo nodded. "They lay another hand on our buddy or even think about it or giving him a hard time, they die painfully. Gotcha..." Laughing softly at seeing Heero's nod of affirmation, he took the stairs two at a time and headed back to class.  
  
In one swift motion, Quatre had the combination in the lock, the main locker open, his jacket away, and the locker closed. Turning, he found that Heero waited for him, leaning against the wall and his arms crossed before his chest. They always did worry too much about him. He'd survived so much more, a couple of punches and kicks were nothing! Child's play compared to the hell he'd suffered before. Nearing him, he smirked. "I don't need body guards, I just didn't fight back to avoid unnecessary violence."  
  
Heero only stated bluntly as he turned to head up the stairs with his kind- hearted friend. "And it would have been rude to leave you by yourself."  
  
Quatre couldn't help but laugh at this, yet stopped quickly and replaced his arm protectively over his ribs and stomach. "I'm flattered, truly...." Smiling as he focused and forced himself not to show his pain, he looked back over to his still worried friend.  
  
Sighing deeply and nodding, Heero gave a faint smile in what seemed like forever. He quickly hid it though when another entered the stairwell, the two almost reaching the top. "I sent Duo back so as to get some peace and not have to listen to him complain."  
  
Quatre wanted to laugh at this as well, but only settled for a smile. "He's finally gotten to you? I thought it would have happened sooner, how'd you manage the patience?"  
  
Shaking his head and looking down the hallway, he watched as the students entered their classrooms. "Ignoring his stupidity."  
  
Smirking, the young aristocrat nodded. "Easier said than done... come on, we're going to be late..." Taking the first few steps as he broke into a slow jog, Quatre couldn't do it and collapsed to his knees, wincing and hugging his midsection.  
  
Yet again, Heero was by his side and kneeling, uncertain and worried. "We can be late to class, don't push yourself. Just say you weren't feeling well and it won't be lying..." Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, the boy knew of the youth's disregard for lying unless need be and hating to do it just to get away with lame stunts or excuses.  
  
Rising to his feet and swaying only slightly, the teen shook his head. "I'm fine, I wasn't thinking..."  
  
Frowning in disapproval, he remained silent and walked by his friend's side and into the class, quickly taking his seat as Quatre did and just being on time. He didn't care, but then again, that was him...  
  
~-~  
  
Sitting in great discomfort as the last few minutes of class ticked nearer, the Arabian youth gazed once more at his books. He'd taken the test and was one of the first ones done, it was simple, he knew the answers, and now he was extremely bored. His book was back in the boy's dorms with his things, on his bed where he'd forgotten it. Duo somehow amused himself with doodles before laying his head down to sleep, Heero was staring at his notebook for some odd reason and seemed to become frustrated, and he was left with absolutely nothing to do. He'd take a cue from Duo and lay his head down to rest, but the desk was low and his stomach wouldn't take that. It hurt enough to sit up straight or move as it was.  
  
Heero continued to look at the words, trying to figure out how the fit with the new organization and what they were up to.  
  
CLABEK DAONDIM  
  
Gritting his teeth and growing frustrated, he shut the notebook and laid his pencil down. What_was_wrong_with_him?! This was something a child could surly figure out! But what!? What did great waters have do to with anything? There were so many possibilities, yet none seemed to fit, not for what they seemed to have in mind. Maybe Trowa was further along in solving something, he had to stop getting so stressed over it. He had enough on his own with the war and trying to be the Perfect Soldier, let alone adding more to his problems.  
  
Somewhat intrigued by the Perfect Soldier's angered and rash actions, Quatre knew that something was truly bothering him and he needed to speak to someone or ask for help.  
  
*Rrriinnnggg*  
  
Finally! The last bell of the day released the students from their classes, and off to roam the campus or return to their rooms for naps or whatever else they chose. That's all Quatre was going to do, go to his dorm room and lay down for a while. Standing stiffly and letting the other students pass, the youth only smirked. "Duo, wake up. Class is over for the day."  
  
Stirring, Duo called in somewhat of a pathetic state. "Just five more minutes guys, I swear I'll get up..."  
  
Rolling his eyes and dropping his books to his desk, or rather tossing them down, Heero watched Duo jump from his chair and look about as if he'd had a heart attack. "We aren't waiting for the rest of the night in the classroom. Get your things."  
  
Trying to catch his breath, the outspoken teenager watched him with wide and disbelieving eyes. "What was that for?! I was awake!! Dang! You're as mean as they come! Quatre, what are you doing?! You're not supposed to side with him!" Catching the platinum blonde's smirk and soft laughter, the young man was glad he was feeling better. Then again, he was certain his heart had stopped a couple times doing that, so he quickly checked his pulse. It was racing so much that he didn't even bother to count it as one.  
  
"You're alive, don't worry. Let's go." Picking up his books and walking down the isle, the stoic boy remained emotionless to all eyes, but to the keen eyes of his friends who could see they held hints of amusement.  
  
"Yes, I just want to get back to the room and lie down. I'm rather tired and would welcome the rest." Taking up his books and following Heero with Duo at his side, Quatre closed his eyes for a long moment before opening them. "I might not even join you for dinner..."  
  
"You feelin' okay buddy?" Duo glanced over, worry still lingering in his eyes.  
  
"I am, just tired." Heading off towards the dorms where most students would go before entering the leisure rooms or wandering the grounds, he just wanted to go to bed.  
  
After a quick flick of the light, Quatre placed his books on his desk, marking his page in his reading book and moving that as well, he laid carefully on the bed and didn't even bother with the blankets. A soft groan escaped his lips but Heero and Duo weren't in the room, Duo was caught up with one of his other friends in the hall and the antisocial boy only for a drink.  
  
Most of the rooms housed four boys, but the three had gotten lucky and it was only them. There was one bunk bed and a single bed, three desks, three, small wardrobes, a full length mirror, and one window. It wasn't anything fancy, the floors were wooden and they did have air conditioning. Yet it worked possibly too well. Their room was always cold. Duo slept on the single, Heero on the top bunk, and Quatre on the bottom. Right now, this was working well for the youth, seeing as how it was hard to move period.  
  
Placing his books softly on his desk, Heero sat down and opened his notebook again, trying to be as quiet as possible. Actually, it wasn't even trying, such a thing came natural to him, just like fighting, and it was easy.  
  
"What's bothering you so much? You seemed to be troubled by whatever is in your notebook..." Looking to his side and realizing that the door was open, he knew that Duo probably wouldn't be back for a little while. Now, only to find the ambition to get up and close it for some privacy from the prying eyes of his peers.  
  
Standing from his chair and closing the door as he watched Quatre sit up with reluctance, he only nodded. "I didn't want to involve the rest of you yet, but Trowa is the only other one who knows of this because of my ignorance in hiding it. There's something, a new organization starting. I've caught rumors that they may even be worse and crueler than OZ, probably waiting for the two other organizations to destroy each other before taking the war in their favor. And the problem is, it would also work if we were caught off guard and then we'd all be in for a lot more years of war, then more after that to finally decide what to do with the colonies." Taking up his notebook in hand and giving it to Quatre, he paced the room, uncertain of what to do or why he was having such a hard time with this.  
  
Looking at the paper, he found two words spelt out in the middle of it, the outlines appeared to have been traced a few times in frustration. "What does it mean?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but that's all the information I have at this time. If I can figure it out, then we can gather more. The word is foreign, it means of great waters. Yet for what they seem to want to do, it doesn't fit!" Finally growing frustrated again, he took a seat on Duo's bed and sighed deeply.  
  
Taking in a slow breath, he stared at the words for a moment or two. They looked like a foreign language spelt in English, but it had to be something simpler. "Can I see your pencil a minute Heero?"  
  
Curious and confused, the youth snatched it up from the table and handed it to him, leaning against the wall and looking out the window. He needed to calm down.  
  
"Maybe we're making this too hard..." writing the letters again as he spoke, he found it easier to think about them if they were written in lower case letters.  
  
clabeck daondim  
  
Slowly, he rearranged the letters. It was like a puzzle, the youth putting the spaces for the letters and trying to fill them in.  
  
B-L-E-A-C-K D-I-A-M-O-N-D  
  
"This doesn't make sense, but then again, who knows what they were thinking. I think you might have tried too hard to find the answer Heero. It's just another puzzle." Smiling softly and handing the paper back, he caught his slightly stunned gaze.  
  
"Bleak Diamond?" Of course!! It was so easy a child could figure it out, because a child would see that the word wasn't spelled right and the letters were just mixed up!  
  
"At first I thought it was black, until the e was put in. I guess Black Diamond would have made more sense though..." Speaking mainly to himself, the youth took in what his friend had just said. More enemies, more work, more "fun".  
  
"This took me three days to try and figure out, and you took two minutes?" Heero spoke with true amazement and disbelief. "Sometimes I wonder about you Quatre, and myself..."  
  
Laughing softly, he decided it hurt and stopped. Wincing, the youth looked to his wardrobe where his more comfortable night clothes were. It was a pain to wear the uniforms.  
  
"What's wrong?" Catching the youth's reluctance, he waited for a reply to his soft question.  
  
"I'm debating whether or not I can find the will power to change from this dreaded uniform..." Smirking, he rose slowly and headed toward the large oak casing.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, I'll just be a little reluctant to do anything rash or laugh too much too soon." Pulling off his uniform shirt and turning his back to Heero, he gently slid his regular night shirt over his head. Deep purple and blue bruises were already decorating his abdomen and just thinking about how long it was going to take for his body to heal made the pain return swiftly. He knew Heero was worried, probably much more than he was showing, but Quatre would be fine. His movements would be stiff and reluctant and he wouldn't be doing anything much, but he'd be fine after a few days.  
  
Nodding and opening the window to let in the cool spring breezes, he let the winds caress over his body. It felt like silken hands delicately gracing over his features, coaxing him into comfort and carrying with it a sweet, crisp, wildflower scent. This was odd, considering that the grass was just growing back and the flowers weren't even budding yet. After a deep breath and a moment's hesitation as he let his eyes gaze over the gently rolling, emerald hills just off in the distance, he turned to find his friend heading once more to his bed and with a welcome look at that. "Then if you fall to sleep, we're not to wake you for dinner?"  
  
"No please, I'm just tired and I haven't been really hungry lately anyway..." Laying down, though he let a wince slip a couple of times, the young Arabian pilot finally decided he was comfortable and he wasn't going to move. Even if a full fledged battle were to break out in his room! Within moments, he was asleep and not even bothering to cover himself in the cold room.  
  
Later, Duo opened the door, laughing as he called down to his friend who stood at the end of the hall. "Talk to ya later man..."  
  
"Duo, if you don't be silent..." Giving him a warning glare, Heero watched him quiet instantly and pointed over to Quatre's sleeping form.  
  
Biting his tongue instantly, Duo was dead silent. He didn't know Quatre was asleep already. Oops! "He just fall asleep?" His words were a soft whisper.  
  
Shaking his head, Heero once again fell into his protective nature caused by the events at the lake and with OZ's capture. "About half a hour ago." Crossing the few steps from the window to the bed, he could clearly see that his friend was cold but could care less when he was tired enough. Taking the blankets from the foot of the bed and pulling them gently, he placed them over the young man's shoulders and watched him fall deeper into their depths, seeking the blanket's offered warmth. As before, he took a seat at his desk quietly and didn't bother to look up or notice Duo's actions.  
  
Staring at what Heero had just done for the second time that Duo had ever seen, he only stood there. It wasn't normal to see Heero opening up this much, let alone just going and pulling something like that. Yet, he was also extra protective of Quatre and it didn't seem to bother him. "Hey, you gonna come down for dinner or am I eating by myself tonight?"  
  
"I'll be here and Quatre needs to sleep," was his blunt reply.  
  
"Okay, well, I'm gonna go ahead and head down. I might be back right afterwards, might not. 'Less you need some help or something. I know, stupid question to ask..."  
  
"Go."  
  
Nodding and dropping off his books quietly, Duo left for the meal hall and left Heero to himself, Quatre to sleep.  
  
Looking over his shoulder at the sleeping boy, Heero only shook his head and returned back to all the notes he had and information about the new organization. Somehow Bleak Diamond didn't seem right. He'd have to look it up.  
  
Taking his laptop and turning it on, he quickly breezed past the firewalls and began to search for any information that he could find on the new organization, yet there was nothing. A soft whimper behind him caught his attention immediately, his head snapping around to find the platinum blonde wincing as he turned onto his side, obviously finally growing uncomfortable. Releasing his pent breath, Heero smirked. He decided he wasn't going to leave Quatre by himself again like that, not unless he had to. Again, he returned to his typing, rolling his stiff shoulders and trying to have patience with his constant failures in bringing up any information.  
  
~-~  
  
Duo entered the room, as quietly as possible when seeing that Quatre still slept and Heero was now clicking away, emotionless as always when it came to business, at his laptop. "Hey man, it's late. Are you gonna be at that all night?"  
  
Sitting back and flexing his fingers, the young man surprisingly shook his head. "No, I'm almost done."  
  
Casting his glance from his wardrobe as he changed to the Japanese boy, the classical one eyebrow raised in question look on his features, he sat quietly. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Standing and shutting the computer down, he only shot him a warning glare. "Must you be so loud?"  
  
"Sorry, but usually I get the "leave me alone or I'll hurt you severely and don't ask me again, I'll quit when I'm done" glare. You just told me you were almost done. You didn't threaten me. Did you hurt yourself when I was gone?"  
  
Rolling his eyes and putting his computer away, the youth climbed into his own bed and remained silent. He'd changed when the uniform had begun to get on his nerves when he was already frustrated enough. Not bothering to answer the boy's questions, Heero turned his back to him, facing the wall, and pulled the blankets to his waist. He was surprisingly tired for some odd reason. Yet, that didn't bother him as Duo finished quietly and turned out the lamp, having shut and hopefully locked the dorm room door. He didn't even bother to question as he slowly fell asleep, finally bringing the blankets up to his shoulders.  
  
Duo climbed into bed, still plagued as to why Heero seemed so worn and why he hadn't threatened to kill him at least twice in the past four minutes! Shrugging the thoughts off, he placed his hands behind his head, clasping his fingers and gazing at the ceiling in thought before finally falling to sleep as well.  
  
Shadows watched over the school, aware of every student as they settled down to sleep, regardless of any trouble that may lurk outside their very windows. Yet the shadows took forms, they spoke with human voices, they held human weapons of death. And now, it was only a matter of time before they'd make their move, and strike.  
  
Authors' Notes:  
  
Star: Okay, this ingenious story was sadly enough not of my mind. I thank thee greatly godschildamazed, another author, for helping me and coming up with this plot. This is more of a joint story and she's a true lifesaver, I thought I was going to lose interest in writing all together if I didn't get any ideas and soon!!! ~screams like it's the end of the world~ Oops, sorry 'bout that. She's sooooo cool....... ~hugs friend~ Anyway, I've got other stories started too, in help to my friend Rorie! ~hugs her~ and my Harry Potter author/friend (not J.K. Rowling, I wish!) Essence of Magic! ~hugs her too~ Okay, hope you liked this, this gets... interesting. Sorry, no mind games with my readers here, though if you like those, you might wanna read Mercy's Sacrifice! ~giggles mischievously~ This is a story after the lake/OZ incident, easier to understand if that was read first, but you don't have to. Like I said, this is Ang's plot, I mighta mixed a couple of things or changed, and I'm only writing it. But the plot was her idea... ~snacks on skittles and offers, then to Ang~ So, yeah... ^_~ Look for the next chapter, I'll be doing stories between honor's classes as a sophomore(10th grader) in high school(obviously) and band. I've also got to help for plays, in the pit orchestra, so the chapters might be a little slower. I'm trying to get them out for everyone... ~hands some skittles to Ang~ Here, you're main author, you say something! ~hands over attention to Ang~  
  
Angela: ~mouth full of Skittles, chews then swallows~ Hi! I'm Angela, i.e. Ang. Also currently known as Stardancer's backup muse. I wish I could fully credit myself for this story and where it's headed, but I can't! Lady Stardancer is an amazing writer, and her authoring skills will make this plot into an intense and great read! As for the plot- it was influenced by God-given creativity, and might not have been if not for divine inspiration. ~_^ This is gonna be a trip, so hang on! You won't regret it! Make sure and encourage Star so she'll keep working on it! ~looks at Star with puppy eyes~ Can you pleeeease keep working on this story? Pleeeeease? Please? Oh, and can I have some more Skittles? Please?  
  
Star: *hands more skittles and digs out a couple more bags* Don't worry, I'll keep working on it, I've got to or it'll never leave my mind! Hate that, but love this! Oh, Ang, you're not my backup muse. You're my new muse, full time, whether you like it or not! *giggles and hugs* Oh peeps, I'd like to help in giving a special shout out to Ang and good luck in college gurlie!!! *gives thumbs up and high five* Look for the next chapters peeps! Got to revise them, but that's it before I post! Hey, where are my other muses? Trowa! *looks about for him* I swear, if he took over my car again and went with the other guys... *rolls eyes and growls* Sorry, gotta stop my rambling and go set one of my many muses straight... *trots off* 


	2. Welcome to Blacke Diamond

A Diamond So Dark... Occurrences after Mercy's Sacrifice and the Sequel  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own anything affiliated with Gundam Wing or its creations. Angela does own the plot and in helping, I revised and wrote the story. A joint creation. Any original characters along with Blacke Diamond sprung from either her or my own minds.  
  
~+~ Chapter 2~+~  
  
Welcome to Blacke Diamond  
  
Jolting awake to the sound of footsteps echoing down the hall, Heero sat up and looked down to see that Duo was asleep and it appeared Quatre was as well. Gazing over to the clock, it was only 2:34 in the morning! No one was awake now or supposed to be roaming the halls. Maybe it was the new kid who'd just enrolled. That had to be it. Still tired as he fell back onto the mattress, the youth only rubbed his eyes with his palms and stared at the ceiling. Something didn't feel right though; it was nagging at him. Sitting up and jumping silently from the bed, he landed quietly and hastily gained his balance, as he was still tired. Looking toward the door and finding it slightly open and the lock undone, he spared a glare towards Duo's sleeping form. "Why do I keep trusting him?" Opening the door to find a brightly-lit hallway, the young man was temporarily blinded yet voices unlike any of the students or teachers he knew floated to his ears. All he heard were quick footsteps before he felt himself pulled from the room, spun about, his arms jerked brutally upwards behind his back, and a leather-gloved hand clamped tightly over his mouth. Yet when he tried to inhale, he couldn't without strong fumes of ether entering his lungs. Struggling against the man, he finally squinted against the light to find soldiers entering his room where Duo and Quatre were sleeping. Trying to break free of his captor's grasp, he finally stopped and let his body fall limp, pretending that the ether had gotten to him. They were pathetic and old schooled in such areas of captor, they used but ether for crying out loud! Feeling the hand removed as he let his head fall, the young man did begin to feel light-headed and woozy.  
  
Releasing his hand from the boy's mouth and nose, the soldier was certain that they were quiet in their work. No one was to be awake, but it was expected. Taking a syringe filled with amber-colored liquid and sharply implanting it into his arm, he heard a small groan escape and knew the kid was coming around. "Didn't they tell you you're not supposed to be up this late?" Sneering and injecting it into his veins, he pulled the needle from his arm and felt the teenage tense in his grasp. "Nighty night brat...."  
  
Heero felt his body begin to fall into immediate effect of the drug, whether he willed it to or not. Feeling the grasp on his arms let go he staggered forward, the youth tried to focus his vision and discipline. What he wanted to do was give in to the drug, but knew he couldn't and he was trained not to. Yet his training was fleeing him and swiftly. Gazing in to his room to find that the drug had already been injected into Duo, and that Quatre was awake and struggling against them, the tired and disoriented pilot tried to help his comrade. "L-leave him... alone..." Collapsing to his knees and not having the coordination to sit up, he fell roughly to the floor, wincing as his head hit the hardwood. Groaning softly, his world slowly fell black, Heero tried once again to regain control over his sense and body. Yet within moments, he was under the influence of the drug completely, unconscious and dead to the world around him.  
  
Quatre tried to pull from the dark forms, feeling the prick of the needle as it was inserted into his arm. Wincing and groaning, the young Arabian tried to pull away again as he struggled to take in air against the leather glove, not having taken a full breath in the first place. It was just like back in the lake, only he wasn't surrounded by water, he could breathe if he could just get away. Having heard Heero's voice as he struggled, the youth shot his gaze to the door to find him unconscious and unmoving. Trying to scream out and call to his friends, Quatre could only manage a muffled tone. Yet when the ones restraining him left him to be, he couldn't do much or go anywhere now that the drug they'd injected into him had taken affect. Soft blue eyes fluttering closed, he tried to keep them open but to no avail as he too fell victim to his captors.  
  
"Let's get them out of here, this is the last of the students and the last floor. Get them out of here and in the truck, morning is coming soon and we need to get out of here before we're seen." Ordering the men with a hushed whisper, the man who'd taken down Heero slung the kid's limp form over his shoulder, motioning for the others to be taken and gotten from the building. "Everyone else is out. Let's move!"  
  
The boys along with the other students were taken from the school and loaded into trucks, the plans of the captors simple and true. They'd started with the closest and highest standard school, hoping to make quick soldiers and good soldiers out of the younger students and to build their forces. Being a school with high standards, the children were bound to be intelligent and thus making it easier for them and helping them in certain areas, such as strategic plans and whatever else they needed the for.  
  
~-~  
  
Growling and forcing his eyes open, Heero tried to gaze about himself but his vision was blurred greatly and he was still very uncoordinated. Trying to sit up, the youth felt the cold and bitter metal of the floor aside from the warm area of which he was laying. Blinking a few times and finally rubbing the distortion from his vision, his gaze was met with the unconscious and sleeping forms of his classmates and teachers, all in a brightly-lit, large, metal room. Or rather, cell. "What the..."  
  
Standing on uncertain legs and swaying, he tried to keep his balance as he gazed about again, finding Duo's still unconscious form and beginning to panic when he couldn't find Quatre's. He didn't know what was happening or what happened, nor where they were. The only thought that came to mind was the enemy and trouble, and until they knew what they were up against, they were kept at bay. Tired eyes falling on his friend's stirring form, the Japanese youth took uncertain steps around the other sleeping forms and made his way to the other side of the room. There was nothing in there for them, only the walls, floor and ceiling, the knob less and lockless door, and the people within the room. Some of the kids weren't even high school students, at least thirty of the fifty-five students were junior high students that attended the school and stayed in the dorms as well, around the grades of seventh and eighth. This really couldn't be good. "Quatre? Are you okay?"  
  
Groaning softly and trying to gaze about yet only being met with hazy objects, the Arabian teen laid where he was and didn't bother to move. He didn't know what happened, nor did he want to. He was still quite a bit under the influence of the drug they'd used on him, his thinking and decision-making ability disabled. Hearing a soft voice float to his ears with a gentleness and concern, yet an icy protectiveness, the youth tried to respond. "H-H-Heero?"  
  
Smirking and trying to kneel carefully by his side, the youth softly laid his hand on his friend's arm to motion that he was safe and fine. "It's okay, you're all right."  
  
Groaning again and feeling his ribs rebel to the movement, he rolled onto his side and faced Heero's still blurry form, trying to rub the haziness from his eyes. Finally, with a relieved smile, he looked up and pushed himself into a sitting position. "Where are we?"  
  
Shaking his head and looking about to find another couple of people waking up, younger students, he spoke softer. "I don't know yet, but I have a feeling it has to do with the new organization. We need to keep the others safe and if they take into suspicion that any of us are who we truly are, I'll reveal myself and myself alone. You and Duo are to keep silent and keep the other students and teachers safe."  
  
Nodding and trying to rise, he realized where they were being held and with who. This was going to be fun, he'd spotted Daemon and Zander right off the bat, Zander only a couple of yards from him. "This is going to be anything but dull..."  
  
Confused cries began to echo within the walls, the younger students growing extremely scared and puzzled, along with older students. Some were sitting where they were, too paranoid or panicked to move, others were staggering to their feet and looking for escape, while still others became hysterical.  
  
Sighing deeply, the young aristocrat only knew what he had to do. "Is Duo up yet? We need to keep them calm at least."  
  
Gazing back at the still American, he shook his head. "I'll start over here with some of the older students, you'd be better with the younger children."  
  
Understanding, Quatre nodded. They weren't children of course, yet compared to them, especially maturity-wise to the two, they were very much so children. "All right." Stepping cautiously over to two girls and a boy who seemed to be around their eighth or ninth year of schooling, he kneeled and smiled before the three. Both of the girls were crying softly, the boy panicky. "Are you guys okay over here?"  
  
"Where are we? What is this, a sick joke?!" Raising his voice without caring, the young man took the offense.  
  
"Look, settle down guys. This isn't a joke, something is going on and we're trying to find out what it is just as much as you want to know. We're just as clueless as you are. There's no need to get overexcited though, I need your help." Taking in a deep breath as the boy began to quiet, he tried to get them settled. "What year are the three of you in? I don't believe we've met at any time..."  
  
At this, the first girl looked at him in disbelief. Here they were, somewhere with Lord knew what or who, and they hadn't a clue as to what was going to happen to them, and this kid was telling them to settle down and asking them about what grade they were in?! He had to be crazy!  
  
The second girl spoke yet, having silenced her crying and began to feel safe with the kind, older student. "We're all ninth graders."  
  
"That may explain why, being a tenth year student myself. You guys must be anxious to get done with your schooling, to be a twelfth year. I know I did. I didn't want anything to do with the other grades, just to skip to my senior year and finally graduate. I'm actually regretting it somewhat now." Seeing them begin to relax, he laughed softly. "Always so busy as a kid acting older that I want to be one again. You all have an excuse to act immature, our class sets those standards but not very high I'm afraid..." Smirking, he caught Heero's quick glance as he moved onto another student, a very jumpy young man who appeared to be in his eleventh year.  
  
"Yeah, half the sophomores or juniors that I see act worse than some of our best class clowns..." added the boy.  
  
"So do you," stated the first girl.  
  
"I've seen worse." retorted the second, seeming to have relaxed greatly now that their mind was off of the problem at hand.  
  
"And sadly, our class has some of the most immature people enrolled, and I've still seen so much worse..." Chuckling, he figured he might as well learn their names and move on, having them help him. "Well, I've held it off long enough. I'm Quatre."  
  
"I'm Tristan," the boy said, then thinking for a minute, "hey, aren't you that kid who owns the Winner company and has all those resource satellites?"  
  
Sighing and nodding, Quatre smiled. "I was wondering how long it was going to take until word got out. Usually it's sooner, but I enjoyed being normal while I can."  
  
"You mean, you're that celebrity kid that everyone knows about and you didn't tell us and went to school with us?! I thought you'd have like private tutors and everything and like the other snobby rich kids!" Blurting it out, the first girl didn't even try to stop herself.  
  
Covering her friend's mouth with her hand, the second girl laughed nervously. "Don't listen to Amanda, she's a loudmouth. I'm Laina."  
  
Laughing softly, he only nodded. "That's okay, I get it a lot. Glad to meet the three of you. I need some help now, if it isn't too much of a favor to ask from you guys."  
  
"Like what?" Tristan questioned.  
  
"Well, a lot of these people are going to wake up and be scared to death and some of them are already awake. I can't calm them down all at once and I need you three to help. Just talk to them like I was talking to you. Just keep them calm. Nothing's going to happen to anyone, I'll see to it personally."  
  
"O-okay," Laina replied, still struggling to keep Amanda quiet.  
  
"Sure, who do you want me to start with?" Tristan called, still slightly nervous but now much more relaxed, feeling a different safety with an older student personally watching out for his well-being.  
  
"You can start over with that girl in the corner. She might think you're crazy and if you need help, you can get either myself or my friend over there..." pointing to Heero, he watched the girls and boy follow his direction. "We need to do this and move on to the next people as soon as possible. Just let them know they're safe and fine and nothing is going to happen to them."  
  
Standing and motioning for the girls to do the same, Tristan went ahead and pointed them to their first persons to aid and then took off for the distressed girl in the corner.  
  
"Thanks..." Quatre spoke mainly to himself as he moved onto a teacher, trying to settle her and then get her help in settling the others.  
  
Heero looked over his shoulder, moving from a small group to a younger student, it appeared to be one from the younger grades, and tried to force the iciness and protectiveness from his eyes and voice. Quatre was good at this, so was Duo. They could talk to people, they knew how to calm others down and make them feel safe. Yet Heero wasn't sure; he didn't know what to say to them half the time, neither to calm their fears nor to get their trust. And evidentially, by the three students moving about as well to others, Quatre had gotten help for the both of them. Kneeling and trying to keep his space from the panicking girl, he only inhaled deeply and tried to speak softly as he would when assuring his friends. "Are you okay?"  
  
Shaking her head vigorously and continuing to cry, she watched the older teenager before her. She'd seen him in the halls a few times, but she didn't know him nor wanted to. She wasn't sure what to expect.  
  
"Stop crying..." biting his lower lip, he thought his words out and tried once more to dispel the icy bitterness in his voice. "You can't start crying now, no one is going to hurt you, I swear to you."  
  
"How do you know!? Maybe you're the reason we're all here?! I don't want to be here, I just want to go home! I never wanted to go to that stupid school anyway!" Screaming, she watched him flinch at her tone and throw his gaze to the floor.  
  
"I know because I won't let anyone hurt you. I'm unsure if I am the reason you are here, but we are all going to get out of here and far from this place. Then you can return home. I will not let anything happen to you." Looking back at her with exhausted eyes, he tried once more to do what Quatre did. He'd overheard some of what the youth had said, and it had calmed the others. Smiling softly, he tried to keep his patience. "What grade are you in?"  
  
"It's none of your business!" Snapping at him, she released a high-pitched scream at a soft groan behind her.  
  
Rising, Heero wasn't sure how to get to this kid. "Here, I'm not going to touch you nor come near you. You must settle down, I'm just going to help him up so he doesn't hurt himself..." Crossing by her side, he tried to keep his distance but only forced himself to keep walking toward Zander's form when he realized who it was. They really weren't going to get along. Placing a firm hand on the boy's shoulder, he spoke with the same iciness in his voice, forgetting to drop his guard. "Don't move, just stay where you are and let the affects wear off first. You'll hurt yourself and the others around you if you don't."  
  
Opening his eyes groggily and recognizing the voice, Zander only tried to squirm from his touch, panicking greatly. "I swear, I didn't do anything! You're a psycho kid, leave me alone! I didn't do anything to that guy!"  
  
Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, Heero tried again, gripping the boy's shoulder a little tighter to keep him from running into the other unconscious students. "Look, if you don't stop moving now, I'll tie you up in a corner where you won't hurt the others around you. But for now, I won't do a thing and I've no clue as to what you're speaking of. Unless you want to hurt these people, stop moving."  
  
Not wanting to chance anything with this guy, Zander laid as still as stone, barely breathing and not even blinking his open eyes.  
  
A soft sigh of disgust and a roll of his eyes is all that Heero spared the boy before looking back to the skeptical girl. "Are you going to bother to calm down at all or is this going to take a while? There are others that are just as confused and I'm not any further ahead of you in what's going on, but someone has to keep them settled. Will you just settle down?" Watching her as she only wiped away her tears and glared deeply at Heero, he knew that he couldn't just waste time on this girl. "Quatre, can you come here a minute?"  
  
Looking up from the couple who was huddled in a corner, the young woman finally settling down and her boyfriend seeming grateful, the youth answered his call. "Just a minute Heero." Then turning back to the others, "When we know any more, so will the both of you, but try and relax, they aren't going to hurt anyone. If you'll excuse me now...." Weaving his way in between the bodies of unconscious youths and adults, he made his way to Heero and the younger girl. With a sympathetic smile and a small chuckle at the girl's glare, she was good at it, he watched Heero stand. "Need help?"  
  
"Would you? I don't have the patience you do Quatre. Don't worry about Zander, he'll be still for a little while, until the drug's worn off and I give him the go ahead..." Smirking at this and catching his friend's gratefulness for such a thing, he only went to Duo who was finally starting to come around.  
  
Kneeling, the youth kept his distance from the girl. "I pray you weren't frightened by my friend, he's a good person if you take the time to get past his protective barriers."  
  
"He's cruel and rude and I don't want to talk to either of you!! I don't want be here, I just want to go home!" Hugging her knees tighter and pulling them closer to her chest, she only kept her glare on the new teenager.  
  
"Heero seems that way, but with good reason. Those are just the protective barriers that he keeps up so that he doesn't get hurt or hurt anyone else. It took me a while to realize that." Sighing, Quatre wasn't sure why he was going on about this except to keep her quiet and convince her that Heero meant no harm. "One doesn't gain his trust easily. I don't know much about his past, but I know he was let down quite a bit, brought up in a hard life and childhood, and only pain and death surrounded him. The world only crushed his hopes and dreams, beating him down and making his life miserable. But he's come a long way since I first met him, he wasn't even human then, he didn't show emotion, pain, or anything else. He didn't even care about his own life. Yet slowly, and I'm glad I didn't give up on him, he learned what life was and he tries. More than anybody I know. It's just harder for him, but he's a true friend and a good person at heart." Smiling, Heero was helping Duo up and the American seemed to be a bit too clumsy yet, and he pulled the both of them down. At this, Quatre couldn't help but laugh softly when Heero sent him a glare and hit his arm, yet not hard, not like he did when he was mad. More like that of just a game. And again Heero stood, helping Duo up and informing him, it seemed, of their plans. "See, he just expresses things differently than most."  
  
The young woman listened, watching the boy who'd spoken to her earlier and becoming intrigued by his actions and his past. Lowering her eyes in shame, new tears began to fall as she hid her face in her arms, scared, angered, and confused.  
  
Sighing softly and smiling, Quatre came closer and dug in his pocket, taking out a small handkerchief that had belonged to his mother, the only thing he really had from or of her. Holding it out, his voice spoke gently. "Here, go ahead and use this..."  
  
Duo tried to shake the light-headed feeling away, listening to more people awaken and become frightened as well. "So we're doing what now?"  
  
Snorting softly in frustration, Heero repeated in his emotionless, stoic voice. "I am the only one to reveal myself should the time call. You and Quatre play innocent. I can take care of myself, you and Quatre the rest of these people."  
  
After a few blinks, the youth could see clearly. "Gotcha."  
  
Noticing the others who were awaking as well, Heero looked back Quatre's way as he finished quickly with the girl and met his gaze. There was no way they could keep all these people calm like this, they were all waking up in large groups and the ones they'd spoken to were becoming riled up once more. Motioning for the youth to join them, he led Duo around the still drugged people and letting him lean against the steel wall.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"They're waking up too fast. We need to get them quieted and now. Let's just do this all at once." With the same stoic voice, he caught people glancing at him but could have cared less.  
  
"All right..." Biting his lower lip, Quatre wasn't sure what he'd say to get them to quite down enough in the first place. It appears he was already stuck with the calming down portion.  
  
Glancing over and taking his cue, Duo only smirked and yelled above everyone else. "Hey people! Sit down and shut up a minute!" Amazed that it actually worked when everyone was dead silent, he only grinned sheepishly as all eyes turned to him. "Oops, uh, here you go man. They're quiet."  
  
Laughing softly, the young Arabian couldn't help himself but stopped and placed a protective arm around his ribs now that the total effect was wearing off. "Thanks Duo." Then raising his voice to be heard in the room, "I need everyone to be quiet for now and just remain where you are. Look, we're just as clueless as all of you as to what is going on and we can't offer much help there, but if everyone starts to panic someone will get hurt and we'll never get out of here. So we need your help in staying quiet. Please..."  
  
"How would you know?! You could be the reason we're here!" Shot a voice from the back.  
  
Heero spoke at this. "Maybe, maybe not. Maybe you're the one they're after. We don't have a clue and I'm pretty sure no one in this room does. So don't make accusations you can't prove." His voice was once again cold and bitter, his Prussian eyes flashing softly in irritation.  
  
"Please, there's nothing much any of us can do besides either sit here and panic or converse and try to keep settled. You've got two choices, and I suggest the easier one is the better pick. We can't go around and do this, so we need your help now. Just speak with each other, I don't care on what. Anything but this and keep your minds occupied. No one is going to get hurt or anything, I swear to you I won't let anything happen. We won't."  
  
"Yeah right, and who are you to say so!? You're not soldiers or Gundam Pilots or anything! You couldn't help us out of here or guarantee that we'll get out just fine!" Daemon finally shot from the middle range of the group.  
  
"He can't but I can." Heero stated coldly.  
  
"Who do you think you are?!"  
  
A rattling and jangling behind the boys made them wheel about swiftly, their eyes on the door as they stepped back, the crowd rising and in a panic again.  
  
Opening the door to find their prisoners awake and scared to death, the rebel soldier only sneered. "Heh, welcome to Blacke Diamond kids. You should feel proud to be here now... Enjoy your stay, we'll be taking the first of you right now..." Snatching out at a girl near the door and listening to her scream, he glared at the boy who tried to hold her back and quickly aimed his gun at him. "Don't move unless you want to die."  
  
Eyes becoming emotionless once more, voice monotone, and features stoic, Heero stepped forward with eyes on the girl and soldier. So it had been Black Diamond as Quatre first thought, and if anything, the e was silent. That's why he couldn't find any information on "Bleak Diamond" or "Black Diamond" without the e. Even the smallest mistake can change the entire course of events.  
  
Staring past the barrel of the gun as it was aimed at him, the Japanese youth only walked closer, seeing the fear in the young woman's eyes as she struggled to break free of his grasp. "I do not fear you or death, so there's no use in intimidating..." Oh, if this guy was anything like Lady Une was the last time he did this, this capture would be just as much fun as the one before. He still had the scar on his lower left side from the bullet wound and then the blade marks for at the time, Trowa had to cut the wound open further to take the bullet from within him and they couldn't do much in capture.  
  
Laina was terrified, she wasn't sure what was happening but the boy that seemed to be Quatre's friend was now face to face with the barrel of the gun and she couldn't get out of the man's grip. "Please, let me go..."  
  
"Shut up brat... and as for you kid, I wouldn't be tempting fate right now because I have no regrets if I were to say, "accidentally" shoot one of you." Staring back into his indifferent eyes, the soldier turned the gun to the girl and smirked at his angered glare. It was cold and harsh, the glare intense. The same he'd seen before, but in battle with one of the Gundam Pilots as an OZ soldier at the time. It was 01 he'd been fighting against. "Well well, you're awfully brave for being a child. You're going to be fun to break, and I'm sure it will be wroth it, greatly." With a cold sneer, he turned and dragged the screaming girl from the room, instantly shutting the door and locking it.  
  
Growing frustrated and smashing his fist into the metal door, Heero knew that the image of that girl's face would be burned into his mind, the utter terror along with each and every one of the soldiers that he'd ever killed- or even the innocents. He had to find out what they were planning on doing and then stop them and get the others to escape.  
  
With a tentative hand, Quatre gently gave Heero's shoulder a reassuring squeeze but was startled when he whirled about on him, a cruel glare in place. "I-I'm sorry Heero, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Just don't touch me and leave me be for now." With a crueler voice than he'd meant, Heero brushed past them all and took a seat in the far corner in the back of the room, ignoring all who were watching him.  
  
Seeing the hurt look in Quatre's eyes, Duo stepped over to his friend. "It's okay man, he just needs some space..."  
  
A hesitant nod was all he showed of listening to Duo's comment, the platinum blonde looking back over the puzzled and frightened but quiet people. "I'm not going to try any longer to persuade you all to be quiet and calm, do as you will. I just don't know what to do anymore."  
  
~-~  
  
Yawning and stretching his hands above his head, Trowa was beginning to like not having to get up and move or battle at any time of day or night. And sleeping in a bed more often really helped too. In one smooth motion, the youth threw the blankets from his legs and was up and out of bed, fixing the blankets and smoothing them over. He'd finally grown frustrated the night before when he still wasn't able to find anything and went to sleep. He'd try again today.  
  
Stepping from the room and taking the television box in hand, he turned it on and flipped through the channels, finding the news and turning the volume down. It was already 6:35 in the morning and Wufei was still asleep. He was one that woke up just about as early as Trowa did, if not earlier. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard and filling it with ice, he was about to turn on the faucet when something caught his attention.  
  
"A strange occurrence has happened at the Bethel County Private School in Ishida. All 55 of the students attending have been reported missing as well as the teachers and other staff of the school. Authorities have been notified of this kidnapping since just early this morning, yet the police have stated that there are no clues as to who did this or motives..."  
  
Trowa didn't really bother to pay attention after this. That was the same school that Heero, Duo, and Quatre had enrolled themselves into. Calling over his shoulder as he listened to the news, he watched it turn to another battle between OZ and the Alliance around a civilian city. "Wufei, get up now."  
  
Groaning and turning away from the window and sunlight, Wufei tried to disregard Trowa's voice but there was urgency in it and worry- something that wasn't normally found there. Peeling himself from the bed and stumbling out into the morning, he'd missed out on yet another night of sleep, he only caught another battle between the Alliance and the opposing OZ, nothing new. "What baka?"  
  
"What's the name of the school they others are staying at?"  
  
"It's a private school, Bethel something..."  
  
"This isn't good..." Dropping the glass in the sink, the ice clattered and fell down the drain. Striding quickly to the laptop they'd borrowed from Sally, he opened it and turned it on hastily.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Everyone in that school, students and staff, have been taken. They just vanished during the night and the only thing they found besides empty rooms." Clicking away at the keys as he brought up all the files of information he had about the new organization, Trowa looked for anything they could use. It couldn't be OZ or the Alliance, they'd come right out and say it. Then again, there was that new suspicious group starting. Yet, they couldn't figure out what they were up to or find any information on them if they didn't even know what they called themselves. That would help in showing them where to actually search for clues and valuable information.  
  
Taken aback by the words and letting them sink in, the young warrior sat silently for a minute. "But who..."  
  
"There's something that neither Heero or I told the three of you about. Heero caught rumor of a newly starting organization, just waiting for their time to strike in the war and take everything for keeps. I'd found out about it due to one of his rare but useful mistakes and have been trying to help him figure out anything about the new group. I'm not sure how far he's come, but I haven't even been able to figure out what they call themselves. We were just given a bunch of letters by our source and they don't make sense. I have a feeling they're behind it." Bringing up that file and opening it for Wufei to see, he stared once more at the letters.  
  
CLABECK DAONDIM  
  
"You don't know what that means?" Wufei looked at the letters as well, uncertain of what language it was.  
  
"No..." Sighing, Trowa minimized the file and tried to break into the Alliance database this time. OZ didn't have any information and if it was, it wasn't in their systems.  
  
~-~  
  
A soft whisper or a whimpering was heard here or there, the students grouping together by friends and years, the staff together while a few remained with the students or the older students comforting and giving a sense of security to the others.  
  
Quatre was actually surprised that they were doing this on their own, no one wanted to listen or cooperate before. Sighing deeply, he listened to Duo cross over and take a seat along the wall as well.  
  
"How you doin' buddy?"  
  
"I could be better..." Biting his tongue when he remembered Heero's angered tone and words, each still echoing in his mind and stinging his heart. It wasn't like Heero nor any of his friends, and he understood, yet there was still a great hatred burning within the boy when the Arabian youth tried to search his mind.  
  
"Hey, Heero gets snappy from time to time. Don't let it get to you man, if it did me, then I seriously wouldn't be considered a friend. It still has me confused as to why I've lived this long around him..." Pondering hopefully, the young man heard small laughter from his friend and looked with an innocent and confused gaze. "What'd I say?"  
  
It was only perfect timing. "We were talking about that yesterday..." Laughing again, he stiffened and stopped, his ribs beginning to pulse and throb slightly with the actions. Once more, he wrapped his arms around his lower torso and pulled his knees closer.  
  
"Okay, I'll stop making you laugh... jeez, the things I do for you guys and you still insult me and my intelligence behind my back. Sure it's not a lot but hey, gimme credit would you?!" Joking again, he caught his friend trying his hardest not to laugh and to wipe the smile from his features. "Okay okay, I'm done now..."  
  
"I really wonder about you Duo, I seriously do." Grinning and watching his "shocked" expression, Quatre had to look away so he didn't fall into another fit of laughter. Yet instead, he fell into a fit of coughs and he was sure he should have taken the laughter. It didn't hurt as much.  
  
"You sound like you're gettin' a cold man..." Watching him in caution, Duo was sure to keep a close eye on his friend. He tried to place his hand gently on the boy's lower arm but found it to be icy cold to the touch.  
  
Feeling a shiver run up his back when Duo touched his arm, Quatre realized just how cold he was and how cold it was in the room. It was like their dorm room, yet the quilt he used made it possible for him to wear comfortable shorts and a T-shirt to bed. And now, they were the only things he wore. "I just got over one..." With a teasing and reluctant whine, he watched Duo laugh softly. His colds always had him feeling tired, sore, miserable, and coughing. Not really sneezing or anything like the classical common cold, he just had to be different.  
  
"Good one man, I'm doin' my job..." Chuckling softly, Duo took his sweater off and straightened out his T-shirt, handing the warmer sweater over to Quatre. "Here, you're already startin' to shake man and you're freezing. Whether you realize it or not." After a curt nod and small smile, Duo nodded in approval when the second youth pulled the oversized sweater over his head and fell into the warm cloth. Now he'd just be cold for a while.  
  
"Maybe I should go over and talk to Heero. When I search his mind, it's different, like an entirely different war being waged within his soul. Yet guilt and confusion along with a usually welcome but this time unwelcome loneliness fills him. I'll be back in a few minutes Duo." Standing and wincing slightly, the youth circled and weaved between the groups of people and over to Heero who still sat in the corner, not leaving room for Duo to argue. The Japanese youth spared him a quick glare before returning his gaze to a spot on the floor. Quatre didn't want to intrude, nor anger Heero further, but he had to speak with the young man. Heero had to get whatever it was off his mind and out in the open, or at least his feelings, or it'd turn him back to the way he was before they really became friends or the emotions would eat at him. Leaning against the wall and sliding down until his legs gave and he came down on his ankle again, the youth stifled a groan. Taking in a deep breath, he spoke softly. "Heero, please just tell me what's bothering you so much. Not much seems to and this is really getting me worried. Usually it's the other way around, or has been, but I..." When the boy stood, the young man only snatched out and grabbed his wrist. Probably the worst thing in the world to do at the time, but he only returned the glare with a determined gaze. "Stop walking from me and answer me, you don't have anywhere to hide here."  
  
"Quatre, take your hand from my wrist now or..." Icy and bitter, his voice was soft as he glared at the younger boy.  
  
"Or what?" he interrupted. "Go ahead Heero, I can handle myself just as well as you can but even I can be caught off guard. Either way something is going to happen whether you are to strike out at me or just speak to me." Standing and feeling a few of the eyes on the two friends, along with Duo's probably extremely worried gaze, he stood his ground.  
  
Pulling his hand sharply from the Arabian youth's grasp, or trying to, he was surprised when he held fast. "Let_me_go."  
  
Duo stood as well, crossing over but keeping his distance when Heero seemed to be ready to explode and Quatre was standing right there, contradicting his every action. This was when you really had to watch yourself and not mess with the guy. Heero would even strike out at Quatre should he feel trapped or that angered and it was easy to do to the guy.  
  
"I said no and I'm not changing my mind. Get used to it, I can be just as stubborn as you are." Sighing and giving a sympathetic smile, he tried once more to search Heero's mind. He was confused and troubled, uncertain and angered, but he didn't want to take it out on anyone just yet, not right now around those he was around. "Heero, you need to let it go either way and I don't really care how, just let it go."  
  
Lips parting slightly as if to speak, the Japanese youth only watched the other as though he were crazy. To let it go? He'd end up hurting Quatre and regretting it! With desperate eyes, he sat once more in the corner and turned his gaze to the floor again, feeling Quatre sit once more by his side. He wasn't sure what to do. "We don't know anything about this organization and yet more innocents are sacrificed to this condemned fate of war, and I could have stopped her. It'd be kinder just to slaughter them all in their sleep than to think of what Blacke Diamond can and will do to them. Especially if they truly are worse than OZ."  
  
Sighing and nodding, Quatre spoke gently. "Yes, it might seem kinder. Yet we've suffered so much before and we can pull through, we've just to show the others that they can as well. We'll all make it through this, just like everything else. We still don't know what Blacke Diamond has in mind and maybe we're overreacting." Smiling softly and laying his hand kindly on his arm, the gentle youth caught his slight tension to the touch before relaxing. At least he wasn't pulling away.  
  
"But how can you say that no harm will befall them yet let something like that happen?" Contradicting his each and every feeling, Heero didn't care much that he was now opening up to Quatre again as he did, yet it wasn't away from the prying eyes of others. Now he was before everyone, and Quatre had spoken true, he couldn't hide within the shadows nor could he escape them. He had a duty to serve to them, to return them home safely and alive, all of them.  
  
"We didn't know and neither did they. We can only protect them to the best of our abilities." Smirking when Heero only but nodded and seemed to relax and let a lot of his frustrations just disappear, he was glad and somewhat surprised. Usually it took longer.  
  
Duo stood in shock; man that guy was lucky! Quatre could always get to people, but the young American actually thought that Heero might hit him or something. It looked that way and Quatre even told him to do it if it'd make him feel better! Was that kid crazy!? "Well I'll be...."  
  
Sighing and leaning against the wall, the confused youth knew his duties and would fulfill them. He had to. Mission: Accepted. A soft coughing by his side startled him somewhat and he became immediately worried. This had happened before, an all too familiar time and it was rather recent. It wasn't going to happen again. "Quatre?"  
  
Looking up and smiling, he only shook his head. "This is just a cold Heero, this time it's nothing more. There's a great difference in the feeling of this and pneumonia, there's no need to worry." Turning his eyes up to see Duo who was still confused, he only laughed softly. "I think we frightened him."  
  
Turning to the youth as well and only giving a soft snort of acknowledgement, Heero closed his eyes. "That's not hard to do...."  
  
Yawning and smirking, Quatre only waved his comrade over. "It's okay Duo, don't try and understand all that if it's confusing you that much." A soft chuckle to his side told him that Heero wasn't ready to hear that but thought it amusing enough.  
  
"I won't, don't worry.... Hey, will you cut it out already?! Man, now the both of you are raggin' on me, this is so not cool." Crossing over to them and taking a seat, he caught the young Arabian's teasing smirk as Heero closed his eyes it seemed in slight weariness. "Maybe it was bad to corrupt you..."  
  
"Only when I'm getting after you Duo," he corrected.  
  
Head shooting up when he heard a disgruntled shout, the Japanese pilot looked to find that it was Daemon and he was trying to get Zander up. The boy still didn't move. With a cold laugh, he stood. "He can be taught..."  
  
"Man, if you're going to tell him he can move, don't. It's so much easier with him like that..." added the American teen, smirking mischievously.  
  
"Sometimes I worry about the both of you. It might be a little easier on us, but be nice guys..." Standing and looking at the two, he slowly made his way over- to the disliking of Duo and Heero it seemed. Looking past Daemon's glare though the older youth did not advance, probably having caught Heero's watchful eye, the gentle boy looked over the form. "Go ahead and move Zander. Heero meant for the first few minutes so that neither you nor the girl would be hurt. You can move now, he won't do anything, I assure you..."  
  
Zander opened his eyes, blinking and glaring up at the youth. Sitting up slowly and catching sight of Heero, he hissed so as not to be heard but by the two around him. "I don't need your pity and I'll do what I want. Unless you want to be creamed, you'd better keep away from me."  
  
Rolling his eyes and turning, Quatre turned to leave but whirled about quickly and dodged the thrown punch by Daemon and grabbed his arm, pulling it behind his back as Heero had done but just to restrain him. "What is your problem? Just stop acting like a child already and save it for later. Unless you haven't noticed what's going on." Releasing him and turning to walk away again, the youth only strode up to his friends' sides and gave them a reassuring smile. He was still rather tried, so in taking a seat, he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.  
  
Taking a seat in the corner once more, Heero kept his eyes on the two boys as they turned their backs to him. They were very lucky that Quatre had dodged. "Quatre?"  
  
Hearing the soft voice as Duo settled down on his other side, the youth didn't bother to open his eyes. "Hmph?"  
  
"Are you all right?" He noticed that the other youth looked paler and seemed exhausted.  
  
"Yeah, just a little tired still. Don't worry, I always am when I get a cold..." Trailing off, the young man hugged himself and tried to warm up further, the sweater working nicely but he still had a sense of feeling cold. Slowly falling asleep with the soft chatter around him and the bright lights reflecting off of the metal, the youth didn't even realized that he'd leaned onto his friend nor felt him tense uncomfortably.  
  
Heero looked down, Quatre asleep against his shoulder. Turning his confused and desperate eyes to Duo, he only saw a smirk. "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"He's tired man, we can see if we can't lay him down on the ground, but he might wake up. You were just conveniently sitting next to him. Here..." Standing and offering to hold the youth while Heero moved from under him so that he could lie down, he only shook his head.  
  
"If he is ill, I do not want to wake him. He needs to rest..." Still somewhat confused and tense, no one really ever did that to him before let alone leaned against him or anything. Well, Relena tried to but that was a different story and he particularly didn't care for her hanging all over him. Yet his muscles stayed tense, the stoic youth trying not to move or at least too much for he didn't want to awaken his friend. Laying his head against the wall and closing his eyes, the young man kept to himself and his thoughts, quiet and still.  
  
Sitting again and smirking, Duo was surprised that the boy told him no. Usually, it wasn't like Heero nor did he seem to be too comfortable, but he declined so as not to chance waking up the tired youth. His only problem now was: he was bored and had no one to talk to. He could always go join another group and converse, but he didn't really want to let the guys think he was just deserting them. "You gonna catch some sleep or what buddy?"  
  
"Just go and ramble on with the others...." he ordered quietly, not even bothering to open his eyes as he slowly brought his arms up and crossed them before his chest.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in a little while..." Standing, he looked about the room and found his friends that he was conversing with the night before and trotted off in their direction.  
  
~-~  
  
Growling in frustration, Trowa brought up the previous file. The one with the letters. Wufei had gone out to see if he couldn't find any information, and the Alliance data banks were useless. If they only had more information. An idea snapped into his head, the youth quickly bringing up the links and finding the one to Heero's computer. He had to try and get a hold of him, if anyone knew anything or could have gotten out without being captured, Heero could have easily. "Come on, answer it already..."  
  
The ringing continued, the laptop not being answered nor heard by anyone in the dorm room, sitting in the shadows of the youth's desk.  
  
Waiting a few more minutes before groaning and closing the connection, he knew that Heero would have opened it by now or someone would have. Yet no one connected to the link, it rang endlessly. "Well, there goes any hope there..." His friends had all been taken as well. Returning to the jumble of words, the youth tried to think. If he just had another little clue, he could figure it all out. Just one more, that's all he needed! "What does this mean, I've tried looking it up along with anything else it could stand for and without finding a thing! I can't figure this out alone, I need something more..."  
  
  
  
Authors' Notes:  
  
Angela: ACK! This is much more emotional in written form than it ever was in plot form. Can I whimper yet? *grins, then tosses Star's muse Trowa some Skittles and then pops some in her mouth* This is becoming more and more interesting. Everyone, give Star a hand! *applause* Yeah, she writes the GW 5 really well. This story would be dead without her writing skills. This new, main muse [me] is impressed, and I'm in college-level English! Yeah, wow. *laugh* Okay, here are my technical comments for this chapter: Heero and Duo are becoming worried for Quatre more often and more readily. And this fact is thanks to Star's Mercy's Sacrifice story. Heero and Duo worried? I like it. *grin* Be sure to watch that in the coming chapters. Enjoy it all, peeps! That ends my part. Laterz!  
  
Star: SORRY TO DISAPPOINT ANY, but this is not a 1+4 pairing as I seemed to have gotten in reviews. I can't write yaoi/yuri stories, I don't. If you see any affection between the boys, it's JUST a brotherly type of affection. Nothing more. I have nothing against those stories, but I can't see the chars. As that way and I don't write that way. Also, sorry to stop it there, I know, worst spot in the world, but it gets better, I swear! And just in case, there are only about 60 some peeps in the same room. The room isn't that big and sixty-some people isn't a lot! We have a band that was twice as big as that, we're a big school and have a big band, but we fit like, 125 people in one room that's only [L x W] about a 15 yard x 20 yard room. Just to clear up confusion there. Well, frustrations are rising among everyone; Quatre almost got another little wake up call from Daemon, not to mention what poor Heero could have actually done to him without having the discipline he does. That, and now the poor guy feels awful [Heero, Quatre does with a cold] for letting Laina being taken when they said they wouldn't let anything happen to them. Man, Zander deserved that though and I think that Quatre was being too nice telling him otherwise, but hey, that's the guy for you.  
  
Quatre: I'm not that mean, but I could be if I wanted to. You can be mean and evil enough for the both of us, so why should I bother?  
  
Star: But it's so much fun and I'll corrupt you yet! ~*mischievous grin*~ Okay, look for the next chapter. Ang, feel free at any time to post above this, and say whatever you want. You're the main author here! It was your plotline and I just get a bit carried away at times! ~*nudges her*~ Oh, come on!  
  
Trowa: Give her a minute or so, impatient.... ~*sighs and hangs head*~ And remind me why I muse for you?  
  
Star: Because you can't say no to a poor ickle girlie going on sweet sixteen who needs your help and spends her only income which is a rare babysitting job to pay you with Skittles which you seem to have taken to.  
  
Trowa: They work for musing.  
  
Star: But you're not being a muse! You're teasing me because I'm shorter and I have to threaten you to get any Skittles! You don't share easily! Besides, I've got things under control here, come up with more ideas for when I'm done and be ready this time! ~*snickers*~ I know, the things you do for me... ~*laughs and watches him leave to his room to think*~ Hope you liked the chapter peeps, and if you enjoy reading my ramblings, wow. That's all I can say. Thanks for reading, and !!!!!!THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH ANGELA!!!!!! for making this story possible! 


	3. The One Amongst You...

A Diamond So Dark... Occurrences after Mercy's Sacrifice and the Sequel  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own anything affiliated with Gundam Wing or its creations. Angela does own the plot and in helping, I revised and wrote the story. A joint creation. Any original characters along with Blacke Diamond sprung from either her or my own minds.  
  
~+~ Chapter 3~+~ The one amongst you...  
  
Slowly letting his eyes flutter open, Heero realized that he'd fallen asleep in his vast thinking at one time and that there were many others laying about in spots on the floor or against the wall, napping tiredly. Shifting slightly and remembering quickly that Quatre was leaning against his shoulder and still sleeping as his movements stopped abruptly. Gazing down at the unmoving form who slept soundly, he only shook his head slightly and watched in amusement. Usually, he hated for anyone to touch him, but he was getting better at it. That, and this didn't bother him as much as it had or would, his friend leaning against him. Casting his Prussian eyes at the others, he realized that Duo was still talking with his friends and the people that weren't sleeping the time away were grouping together and keeping preoccupied. The soft chatter was nothing more than a murmur echoing within the metal walls, the bright lights seeming to have lost their intimidating shine. Sighing and leaning his head once more against the wall and closing his eyes, the youth tried to think once again but still it was useless.  
  
Soft footsteps and a muffled voice from behind the door caught the attention of all that were awake, jolting a few from their sleep as the sounds were amplified and echoed within the walls.  
  
Eyes snapping open and glaring instantly at the door, Heero listened to the jingle of keys as people awoke and quickly moved from the entrance. "Quatre... wake up..." Gently shaking him awake, he listened as the youth back away in slight embarrassment. Disregarding this and standing quickly, the youth made his way to the front of the group and watched as the same soldier as before stepped in, gun poised.  
  
"Well, are you really that anxious to leave this place child? Or do you just continually love to greet me?" Sneering sarcastically and motioning for another soldier to enter, he kept his gun trained on the boy before him and watched as his two friends from before joined as well.  
  
"Dude, what are you talkin' about? Not even a mother could love that face, even if she were blind!" Laughing coldly, the cocky teen stepped before one of younger teens that the second soldier was reaching for. "Uhn uh, stay away from them."  
  
"Do you really want to die twerp?"  
  
"Ooh, I'm scared...." he called sarcastically, smirking mischievously.  
  
"Leave them alone," was Heero's blunt and cold reply.  
  
"And I suppose you're going to make me?" came the cold, sharp retort.  
  
"If I have to," was all the Japanese youth answered, glaring deeply.  
  
Quatre listened to them, stepping before another student as the first soldier tried to reach for him. "You don't listen too well."  
  
"Who do you think you kids are?" Laughing and snatching out regardless, he took the blonde youth's arm and pulled him forward, pinning his arms quickly and skillfully behind the boy's back and training the gun on his temple. "Not so cocky now, are we?" Feeling the boy tense, he only smirked.  
  
Keeping his poise and staying where he was, Heero watched the sudden surprise within the bold blue depths of his comrade yet made no motion to help him. They held no fear nor anger, but a knowing and a confidence for they faced death constantly and were not afraid to die for what they fought for. "Do you want to learn the easy way, or the hard way?"  
  
"Man, Quatre could kick your butt easily. You really don't want to mess with that guy..." Chuckling softly at Quatre's smirk and nod, he shot a warning glare to the second soldier who advanced again.  
  
"I suggest you all keep quiet unless you want to see him die." Cocking the gun and seeing the others tense, the other students besides the brave ones looked on in fear and some even begin to cry.  
  
Heero tensed at seeing the trigger being pulled slowly, not wanting to risk it. "Let_him_go. Take me in his stead..."  
  
"We're not going to bother with you brats yet... but you'll get your turn, don't worry." Sneering, he watched an adult walk through the children, a young man.  
  
"Then leave the kids alone, let them stay safe and I'll go with you." One of the younger teachers, who'd tried to help calm the kids, when the other teachers had grouped amongst themselves, offered himself. It was his job and his responsibility.  
  
Nodding to the second soldier, the first held the boy and heard his slightly choked gasps when he tightened his grip around his neck. "Fine, but I suggest one thing little kids. You have among you someone we want. It was rumored the Perfect Soldier is among you and we want him. Find him, and the rest of you will be safe. But hurry or you might be next." Waiting until the others were out, he began to back up with the kid still in his grasp, the youth struggling and tensing. Shoving the boy back into the room and watching him fall to the floor unexpectedly, he pulled the door shut quickly and locked it. They had heard rumor and might have just gotten an extra little boost, they'd never planned to capture the pilots until later, but to create more soldiers for their force.  
  
Trying to brace himself, Quatre felt himself hit the floor as he put out his hands to try and stop himself. Arms giving way, he felt a sharp pain race up each of his arms as well as his legs from where his knees had hit. His elbows had given but hit the floor first, stopping him from any major injury. Wincing, the youth found that a gentle hand lay on his shoulder and looking up, he found it to be the once stoic, now protective young man and Duo by his side.  
  
"You okay Quatre?" Duo eyed him, helping him up and ignoring the eyes that were on them.  
  
Nodding and coughing, Quatre sat up and looked at the two. They had to do something to keep the others from getting hurt.  
  
With concern, Heero watched his friend and kneeled by his side, sparing a glare at the soldier before the door was closed. "You can't just go and do things like that..."  
  
Smiling and looking up as he got unsteadily to his feet, the youth only shook his head. "I didn't plan that to happen..."  
  
Laughing softly, Duo stood but realized the murmur that was now floating through the room. "The Perfect Soldier is here?" or "A Gundam Pilot? Who is it?" or even "We've got to find him and let them have him so we'll be safe." Snorting in disgust, he returned the others' looks as well, they were hearing the same things. "Jeez man, so many people are just self- centered. Now everyone's going to be paranoid."  
  
Nodding, Heero knew that everyone would claim everyone else to be the one that Blacke Diamond was after. "We lie low for a little while, I've got a plan."  
  
Looking at him curiously, Quatre looked at the panicking people, each singling the ones they thought could possibly be the Perfect Soldier out. "The closed minds of these people, worried for themselves and themselves alone. It's sad..."  
  
"Pathetic is the better word," corrected the normally silent youth, heading back over to his spot in the corner. The hesitant steps of the other two didn't bother him as they soon followed in suite.  
  
Following silently and sitting down where he was before, Quatre looked away and smiled sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry about earlier, I hadn't meant or noticed when I fell asleep that..."  
  
"Don't worry about it... it's fine..." resting his arms on his knees, the youth assured gently.  
  
"So, what's runnin' through your mind man?" Duo questioned.  
  
"Must you be so loud about it all? Maybe we should just tell Blacke Diamond everything if you're going to blurt it out like that..." Heero hissed temperamentally.  
  
"Whoa, sorry buddy... I didn't mean to, honest." Stepping back slightly, Duo watched the boy before him warily. Something was really bugging this guy.  
  
Giving an irritated snort, he only kept silent for a moment more. "Lie low for a little while longer. We need to know what is happening to the others. Then you both need to distract the next guard to come in when I give the word, and I'll escape to see if we can't get any help in this. You'll both have to take care of everyone until we can get this place overtaken and an escape in process."  
  
Taking in a deep breath, the young aristocrat nodded. "We can handle that. Something more is bothering you..."  
  
Shaking his head, he only leaned against the wall once more. "Not this time, it's nothing to worry about..." Still his tone was somewhat harsh, but the youth only prepared himself mentally and his body physically for the pain and dangerous limits that he would push it to in the time to come.  
  
"All right..." Smiling softly, the youth only brought his knees closer to his chest, laying his head on them and hugging his knees closer, feeling Duo take a seat at his side.  
  
"Are you sure you're feelin' okay Quatre buddy?"  
  
"Yes, I've just got a bit on my mind right now too..." Turning his eyes to the overprotective boy, he gently smiled.  
  
"Cool, but you wanna talk about it or something? Or am I left to fend for myself again if you wanna go to sleep?"  
  
Laughing softly, though it seemed like a void time to do so, he shook his head. "I can't sleep now. Besides, now wouldn't be the best time to leave you on your own."  
  
"Hey now, gimme a break! Geeze man, I can't get any respect... no respect, I swear..." Rambling on and catching soft laughter, he smirked. "Well, at least someone can still lighten up."  
  
~-~  
  
Laina staggered into the large room, tears streaming down her face as her sore and battered body threatened to give out and collapse had the soldiers not been pushing her and forcing her on. "What do you want with me!?" Screaming hysterically and crying, she crumbled to the floor when her arms were let go, her eyes pleading and searching.  
  
"What are the results of the tests?" The man kept his back turned to the youth and the soldiers, deaf to her cries.  
  
"She failed the pain endurance test miserably and her skills are worthless. She's just a pampered girl who attended the school sir." Glaring coldly at the pathetic excuse for a girl who lay frightened on the floor, crying and shivering, he reported the results with disgust.  
  
"Take her to a holding cell, she'll take longer to train but not much than those other pampered brats. You'd almost think that if they were said to be so intelligent that they'd have some skills. Regardless, they can and will be trained. Is the other being tested?"  
  
"He is sir, doing greatly better but his skills in piloting a mobile suit or weapon of any kind are still rather sloppy. The Gundam pilot would not hide his or her skills, nor would they fail either test so miserably, yet we're still uncertain as to whether the rumor is true or not."  
  
"Then don't even bother with him and throw him into the same cell as this brat, and bring in two more of the subjects and test them. I will win this war, and will have the Gundam pilots later, especially the elusive Perfect Soldier. Find them and quickly, I do not accept failure." Watching over the monitors and sneering coldly, eyes hidden in the shadows as soft, short, honey-brown bangs fell forward in a messy but kept manner, his lean form standing as a silhouette menacingly.  
  
Laina screamed and tried to pull free but was carried away, struggling and kicking, to a cold, damp, moldy cell that held a putrid odor. Hearing the cell door close, it was more of a simple cell with bar barriers that kept her from escape, the young, frightened woman sat in the corner, feeling the damp concrete soak through her night shirt and bite her skin.  
  
~-~  
  
"See, you've had it pretty easy man. Sounds like a royal pain of a life, but I'd really switch you, I swear I would." Sighing, Duo didn't know why he'd just unveiled his entire past softly to the merciful boy except for the fact that it made conversation and he wanted someone else to understand what he had to go through.  
  
"I-I'm sorry Duo, I hadn't known everything I thought I did..." With a sympathetic smile, the youth leaned against the wall. He thought he'd had it bad at times in his life.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it. You ain't got anything to be sorry for, plus we can't really change it now..." Giving a half-hearted laugh, the youth thought of a quick subject change, the one they were on now was just depressing. "You know those girls who got you blushin' the other day," he wasn't sure how long they'd been in that room, "I think they really like you man."  
  
Feeling his cheeks grow warm as he quickly hid his face within the shadows of his arms, he listened to Duo's laughter. Pulling his knees closer and smiling sheepishly, he heard a girlish laughter and felt himself blush deeper. "Thanks Duo, I feel so much better about being in this room right now..."  
  
"Hey, I was just teasin', but seriously. A couple of them came over and were talking with Justin and me when you were asleep and I swear, every question out of their mouth was about you, if not complimenting on, and I quote, how "truly adorable and cute he is"." Duo caught his soft groan and couldn't help but laugh again and harder.  
  
He was sure by now that his cheeks were a crimson red. "Duo..." With a nervous laugh and in a teasing whine, he tried to calm his emotions.  
  
"Sorry, I can't help that you've got girls chasin' you down. Why are you embarrassed man? Havin' like-twenty girls fightin' over you should tell you something...." Snickering and grinning mischievously, the American youth placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"I'm not like you Duo, I really don't want girls chasing after me, you can have them. I'm more of a different, take it slower and not rush into things person. Be my guest and take them, take them all..." Smiling and raising his head, eyes looking curiously back into mischievous eyes, he didn't even want to know what was running through his mind.  
  
"Fine, but you're missing out. Maybe I can change your mind..." Standing and stepping back and out of Quatre's reach, he only grinned evilly.  
  
"Duo, what are you doing? Duo, no! Get back here!" Trying to grab the teen's arm and pull him back, he was unsuccessful as the youth stepped away from him, towards a group of girls. The ones who Duo had spoken of. "God, I'm actually going to hurt him, I swear it..."  
  
Smirking, Heero caught part of the conversation and put two and two together so to say. "It has to be a first..."  
  
"Oh no, he's going to bring them over! Duo, I swear I'll get you back for this, oh I'm going to hurt him so badly..." Hiding his face in the shadows of his arms, he heard a soft and amused snort from his side as Duo's voice grew more clearer with his approach. To make it so much "better", the girls were with him. "I swear I'm going to hurt him..."  
  
Duo watched them, Quatre was obviously hating him at the moment but he was enjoying this. "Hey Quatre, these are the girls I was talking about. This is Shawna, Jesse, Kalina, and Raye. Girls, this is my buddy Quatre...."  
  
"I'm going to hurt him, I'm going to hurt him, I'm really going to hurt him..." Chanting mentally, the youth took a deep breath and raised his head, a kind and diplomatic smile in place and his emotions under strict control. Standing, the youth gave a curt nod. "I'm pleased to meet each of you, and as my friend," he emphasized the word with a slight warning glare the young man's way, he continued, "said, I am Quatre."  
  
The girls only began to giggle and smile, looking at him and their eyes flashing flirtatiously. A couple even turned their eyes to Heero who kept his closed, obviously deep in thought.  
  
Sighing and really wishing that he could tell them to just go away, though it would be extremely rude and he was being civilized, the youth prayed they'd just leave on their own. Sitting and watching them do the same, he knew that he'd make Duo pay oh so dearly. It was hard enough for him to keep his emotions under control. "I'm sorry but..." His next sentence was cut short, Shawna interrupting him.  
  
"You were really brave up there, the three of you. I would have been terrified if I had a gun pointed right at me. But that's just me. He could have killed you and you didn't even flinch!"  
  
Closing his eyes and forcing himself to be patient, he didn't want to deal with these girls who were rather senseless. It was girls like these that gave them the flirty, over-talkative stereotype like the one Daemon and Zander gave the athletes. Sad enough, they were good at their jobs. "He could have, but there's no sense in fearing something that is inevitable and that will come either way. It was his choice whether or not to pull the trigger, it was my responsibility to protect my peers and those who are too weak to protect themselves."  
  
"Is Wufei rubbing off that much on you guys?!" Duo stared at him, yet another who was becoming Wufei with his talk of those being weaker and righting the injustice.  
  
Laughing softly, the youth smirked. "Maybe, but I'm afraid I'll have to excuse myself from this conversation. I still feel slightly ill at the moment and am tired, but it was truly an honor and pleasure to meet the four of you..." Standing, the Arabian teen looked for a spot that was fairly deserted and from the others. Finding one along the front wall, he only walked past the others and sat down on the cold floor, laying with his back against the wall and using his arm as a pillow. He'd grown tired again in the entire conversation with Duo and knew that his energy wouldn't be lasting too long but for about a week or so, not with this cold coming on. Coughing softly and closing his eyes, the young man began once more to drift into sleep, the chatter among everyone not bothering him in the least.  
  
"Uh, sorry about him. He hasn't been feeling good lately girls..." Sighing and watching Quatre settle down, he turned back to the girls.  
  
"It's okay," assured Raye, her eyes caught on Heero who was still oblivious to their presence.  
  
"He's really sweet," confessed Jesse.  
  
"And cute..." Kalina smirked.  
  
"Isn't he that rich kid? The Winner kid?" Shawna questioned.  
  
"Uh, he is but he's really cool, he's not like the stuck up kids you think of..." Duo defended his friend, knowing that he tried to keep as quiet about who he was because of the way everyone treated him when they knew.  
  
"Wow, cute kid, gentlemen, and he's loaded! Could it get any better?" Shawna giggled, looking over the sleeping boy.  
  
"Yeah, I bet you could have anything if you were his girlfriend..." Jesse wondered in awe, her eyes glimmering mischievously.  
  
"He's not like that..." Duo persisted, growing somewhat offensive over his friend. This is why most people treated Quatre differently and why he hated it so, because they looked to the fortune he had first before bothering to know him.  
  
"I know, get anything you want and then some, he's got enough money for it all, I wonder who gets him first...." Kalina continued, not bothering to listen to Duo's comment.  
  
"Hey look, leave him alone. I thought you guys might have something more in your heads, but he's a good guy and if you're just in for it because he's rich, think again. He's my friend, and he's not that type of person and he doesn't need people like you guys..." Growing disgusted he watched the three girls turn to him. They were making this a game?! They were sick! All but Raye, she seemed nice enough but her eyes were glued on Heero at the moment.  
  
"Hey, it's his choice, you can't tell us what to do. Besides, he's a big boy now, he can make his own decisions..." She shot back.  
  
"Stay away from my friend, he wouldn't waste his time with you anyway...." Standing and noticing that Heero began to stir and look about, he only motioned toward Quatre's sleeping form. "He's over here man, he wanted to get some sleep..."  
  
Glaring at the girls surrounding him, not having paid much attention when Duo brought them over, he especially didn't care for the one that kept staring at him as if in a trance. Standing, he silently made his way past them and strode over to Quatre's side, picking another spot against the wall and watching over his comrade's sleeping form. Worry began to fill him when he noticed that Quatre's features were slightly paler than normal, but the cold room could also help in doing such a thing. "Who were they?'  
  
Sighing in disgust, Duo sat on his heels before the two, his back turned to the girls. "Just a bunch of money-hungry, stuck-up snobs. I was teasin' him and then brought the girls over who were talking about him the other day in first hour but they thought it was just a game to try and get together with him when they figured out who he was. Raye didn't seem too bad but she was obsessed with staring at you..." Snickering at his disgusted look, Duo couldn't help himself. "Now I know why this guy hates all the attention in being a celebrity and likes to keep quiet. I would too."  
  
Nodding and watching the girls turn indignantly, he listened to the other chatter in the room, each conversation mixing into a soft hum with the others. Sometimes being known is almost as bad as not being known. At least when no one knows who you are, nor cares, you can hide from them and the world. When everyone knows you, it's nearly impossible to find a true friend and a place of security and secrecy. "Everyone gets a little fed up with it at times..."  
  
"Yeah, being who he is, he's got a LOT to deal with. And not just being Quatre Winner, heir to the Winner estate and fortune..." Catching his nod, the youth turned his eyes downward to find the youth stirring slightly before he began to cough softly but only for a few seconds. "Well, this is a nice lil' vacation, just got to love the things we get ourselves into so conveniently." His every word dripped with strong sarcasm.  
  
"Drop it." Motioning towards the others who were now extremely suspicious and still guessing at who the Gundam Pilot amongst them was, he gave a warning glare. Besides, Duo was slipping up again and letting his mouth get the best of him along with his voice, which couldn't help but rise.  
  
"Oops, sorry man..." Looking about and finally sitting, the youth popped his knuckles and wondered what they were to do now. "...."  
  
"What is it already?" Growing impatient and knowing that he was trying to decide whether or not to speak, Heero just blurted out rudely in irritation.  
  
"I'm just wondering what we're to do and, well, how long we've been here..." Pulling his braid over his shoulder, the youth took the rubber band from his hair and undid part of the braid, redoing it and pulling it tighter from its loose and messy state.  
  
"Now we sit here and we've been here since the morning we were taken and now we're going ahead into the second day of capture."  
  
"How do you do that? It's like you have a clock in your head or something..."  
  
"Training..." was all he replied.  
  
"No wonder..." he mumbled, trailing off as he felt himself grow from slightly hungry to famished when told of the time frame.  
  
"Don't tell me you're that hungry already Duo..." Eyeing the boy in question and then rolling his eyes at the soft nod, he really didn't know why he ever put up with this boy.  
  
"Hey, I'm like a normal person, and am used to at least a meal a day, and I'd prefer that over the stealing and everything I had to do when I was supposed to be a little kid just so I could have something whenever possible..." He shot back but with a regretful tone.  
  
"Get used to it, we might be here for a while yet."  
  
"Uhn... don't say that. Lie to me and make me feel better, please?" He whined, stretching out and laying on his back, squinting against the lights.  
  
"There are more important things to worry about."  
  
"Like what? We're stuck in this boring room without anything..."  
  
"Like company..." Heero called, getting to his knees and waking up Quatre, listening to his soft groan.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"We wait." Heero replied, sitting back down and watching Duo sit up as well, the other people awakening and gathering away from the door.  
  
Quatre rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he was tired but he'd just barely gotten a nap. If they were planning anything, this was going to be really fun. He'd be struggling to see what he was doing or remember what he had to do, let alone pull it off. "No advance?"  
  
"No," was the Japanese youth's reply.  
  
With a cruel smirk, the soldier watched the fear in everyone's eyes as he looked for more candidates for the testing. "Well kiddies, how far have we gotten?"  
  
Duo watched in amazement, whether out of true belief or bitter dislike for the two, Zander and Daemon were pushed to the front of the group. He almost had to laugh but what could happen to the two was no laughing matter. Even if they were complete jerks, they were still innocents and didn't need to be involved in this war nor put through whatever else Blacke Diamond could think up.  
  
Quatre watched the terror in both boys' eyes, knowing that same fear. Standing, he watched, held back by Heero who'd grasped his hand in signaling that it was not yet time. "We can't let them go through this... even if they are selfish jerks..."  
  
"Not yet Quatre..." was Heero's soft reply.  
  
Sitting again yet against his will and better judgment, the youth remained quiet. "Even they don't deserve this..."  
  
"But we must wait..." he called again as he turned his eyes from the crowd, his ears deaf to their startled cries and screams as two more teens were taken along with the two boys. Heero knew that Quatre would rather die a thousand ruthless deaths than see that happen to another, to see that fear and not do anything to try and comfort it. That's just the way he was. Yet, they had to wait for their time, or risk everything and more pain.  
  
Catching sight of the three teens that usually "greeted" them at the door, the soldier grinned coldly. "What, not having fun? Finally learn that there's nothing you can do to help them or yourselves? Don't worry, it's your turn next...." Pulling the struggling youth's from the cell and locking the door, they made their way to the testing facility.  
  
Trying to block out the cries and frantic voices of the people around him, Quatre rested his head against his knees and clasped his hands behind his head. How could he listen to their pained and terrified cries as they're taken without ever knowing this type of fear or capture before and know he didn't do anything to help them?! He said that he'd make sure no harm befell anyone. It's the same thing Heero had to have been feeling, that had caused him to be so temperamental with both he and Duo. Yet this was against everything he fought for! This wasn't what he did, it was like sacrificing them and throwing them to the wolves! Lord knew what Blacke Diamond did to them and none of the ones taken so far had come back. Not yet.  
  
Placing a soft hand on his shoulder, Duo tried to spare him a smile. "Hey buddy, it's okay. We'll get them back and make Blacke Diamond pay, nothing is happening to them. They've got to keep them alive so that they can find the others, it seems like that's who they're after. Right?"  
  
"Duo, they know that the Perfect Soldier is here..." Catching Heero's eyes, he realized that they held a sympathy, faint yes, but sympathy none the less. "... they'll use that pilot as bait for the others, it doesn't matter how many prisoners they have now or what they do to them..." He was sure never to refer to Heero or discriminate with gender. These people would be willing to give anyone up without hesitation right now.  
  
"We don't know that for sure man..."  
  
"They aren't coming back, notice how Laina still hasn't come back from wherever they took her nor that teacher, not even to threaten us with what could happen if the pilot doesn't show himself or herself." Again, Quatre was sure to choose his words wisely.  
  
"And how long has it been Heero?" Turning to his comrade, he watched him hesitate a second before answering.  
  
"25 hours, 18 minutes, and 34 seconds and counting," he stated bluntly.  
  
Wincing at the time length, Duo turned to Quatre who seemed to be calming, as did the frenzied state or at least the audible part of it that surrounded them. Searching for something to say, he listened to his friend's soft voice speak.  
  
"I'm sorry, I lost control a minute there. I just... to hear them like that, to not know the fear until now and the utter helplessness of sitting here and knowing I could have done something to stop them or try and stop them, but not doing anything... I just needed a moment to regain my thoughts..." Sighing deeply and trembling momentarily when he felt a shiver run down his back, he regained his composure.  
  
"The time will come soon to strike, don't worry. We need to bide our time for now though Quatre, to just remain quiet." Shooting a glare to the students who were looking their way and conversing quietly, most likely why they'd done nothing this time to help anyone from being taken. They turned away immediately and walked off.  
  
"Yeah man, we'll get 'em back, don't worry." Sitting and giving a gentle laugh, he caught the youth's reassured smile. "Then we can really kick some..."  
  
"Duo," Heero stopped him with a blunt warning and cold tone.  
  
"Well, you've got the point."  
  
Smirking and shaking his head, the youth only met his friend's mischievous eyes and couldn't help but let his smirk grow into a knowing smile. "I got the point, loud and clear."  
  
"Glad someone did, now can you finally explain to me what I just said there? Don't even try and explain everything that Heero said, I'm not that far yet nor would I even get half of it..." He couldn't help but just speak casually and see Quatre's smile grow, his laughter soft. "I'm not kidding man..." This only made him laugh harder.  
  
"One of these days Duo, one of these days..." Heero warned, sending him a warning look, though not so much as a glare this time.  
  
"Which one, I need to make sure I don't have plans and so that I can put you in. I'm a very busy man..."  
  
Quatre couldn't help it, Duo just knew how to relieve the stress and make the hardships a little easier. The tension and negative air surrounding them was greatly mismatched with the laughter and light-heartedness, yet it was the only way the three made it through the war, or rather Quatre. He knew that Duo hid his pain and his fears by cleverness, a cheery smile, and jokes to make others laugh and feel so much better about himself. For Quatre, it was his music, his friends, and just to have the time to be who he wanted and who he was. Heero was fairly a mystery, but he did do so much better away from public places and he did loosen up in private and with his other friends. Wufei, he was another hard one. It seemed he made it through the war with Nataku mainly, but from what the youth guessed, possibly having those around him who did care for him as well and his health. Trowa was surprisingly easy, but maybe that was because he and the young acrobat were close and loyal friends, each looking out for the other. Trowa was more of the big brother type if you took the time to get to know him and build trust, yet he had his secrets and his own thoughts. Most of which he kept to himself, and did share some with the younger boy, but there was still so much that was withheld from him. Sighing deeply and wincing against his will, the boy turned his eyes upwards and grinned. "I really worry about you Duo, you know that, don't you?"  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Looking indignant, he shot back easily.  
  
"That you're utterly hopeless and a great confusion, even to yourself..." stated Heero with a slight hint of smugness filling his Prussian depths.  
  
"Oh, ouch! That was cold.... Dang, aren't we just the real compassionate type..." With sarcasm dripping heavily from each of his last words, the youth looked over his shoulder in a small pout and only caught a roll of his comrade's eyes in defeat.  
  
Eyeing the two and grinning, the platinum blonde listened to the white noise within the background. The sounds he normally would block out. People were talking about them and how they didn't try somehow to stop the students from being taken once more, how they were having a fairly enjoyable and teasing conversation, and how they could even laugh in a time like this. What was wrong with trying to lighten the mood and take life one step at a time? They knew what they were to do; the three were just biding their time. Of course, everyone else didn't know that and wouldn't know that. Biting his tongue quickly to keep from saying anything and laying his head in his hands, the shifting of his comrades caught the youth's attention.  
  
"Quatre? Uh, I don't mean to..." Duo began.  
  
"It's nothing, I'm thinking..."  
  
"That's not thinking... at least anything that wouldn't bother you this much..." It was his turn to contradict the boy who'd pushed his luck against Heero's restraints on his own anger and actions.  
  
Yawning without bothering to look up, he only took a deep breath. "Nothing any of us can find the answer to nor solve..."  
  
"You sure we can't help?" Duo chimed in.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Get some more sleep, the plan starts when they come back and we don't know when that will be. You heard the soldier, we're next and maybe that's a thing working in our favor. Come here..." Motioning, he leaned forward as both boys moved closer, the others still looking at them in fear and puzzlement with accusation stated clearly on their features, within each of their movements. When they'd gathered closer, the youth spoke softly. "We go with them for the time, cooperate into capture and when we are far enough away that the students nor teachers will get hurt, we take over. I want the both of you to get back here and get everyone out of here, let me worry about the six in capture already. Make sure everyone gets out without injury or casualty, but take care of yourselves."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about us man..." Duo's face was lit with a demonic grin, mischief burning in his eyes.  
  
"We will, but be careful..." was Quatre's compassionate response. He was wide awake now, tired, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get to sleep again.  
  
"Are you kidding? This guy is immortal, I swear..." Duo teased.  
  
"Only compared to your standards, but I can die almost as easily Duo..." trailing off, the youth sat back and closed his eyes. Those three words, "I can die", sent an unwelcome feeling to his soul. This was going to be anything but an easy escape, that and painful. From the feeling he had, it would be very painful.  
  
"Whoa dude, what's wrong with you?" Duo had caught the sudden discomfort and slight flinch when Heero had said, "die". He never seemed moved by death before, actually he almost seemed to welcome it.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well you just."  
  
Placing his hand on Duo's lower arm, he motioned for the boy to quiet. Quatre had also caught something and quietly closed his eyes, trying to search Heero's mind. Opening them quickly and looking back at the boy who sat still and emotionless, he gave a sympathetic smile. Fear. It was evident in Heero's mind and body, but for what, he was unsure. Shivering unconsciously, he quickly hugged himself as a wave of coldness swept over his body. Like the icy water of the lake. Brushing that thought instantly from his mind, the youth felt his pain again: his lungs ready to burst, the sudden inhale of water in panic, and exhaustion and feeling it sting and tear at his insides before he fell into unconsciousness; the pain in speaking and moving when the pneumonia had overwhelmed him, and his raw throat due to his continual hacking and coughing. Something he really didn't want to experience again, ever.  
  
"I don't know what's goin' on with the both of you two, but I'm not sure I want to try and understand." Eyeing them warily, Duo only leaned back and laid on the floor, squinting his eyes against the light until he finally closed them in defeat. Well, things could be worse, they had to give it that much and that things weren't worse at the time. At the time.  
  
Authors' Notes:  
  
Angela: Aw, snap. That was GREAT! *claps and jumps up and down* Next chapter, next chapter! Heehee! Okay, now the technical drill: Things are fixing to get. Uh, waitaminute, I'll let Star break that news to you. Alrighty. Things have been tense for poor Quatre. Heero has to be the leader (of course), and Duo is trying his hardest to help out, even if that means jokes every few paragraphs. *sigh* Um, okay. To escape, Heero and Duo and Quatre are going to have to. WAITAMINUTE! I'm not going to tell you that! *catches a no-no look from Star* Opps! Uh, you'll have to review for it. The more reviews Star gets the faster she works. Right? Right. Um, your turn Lady Stardancer!  
  
Star: ~*~grabs a Mountain Dew and a Snickers, tired of Skittles at the moment~*~ Well, wonder where those guys are now... ~*~looks for four of her many muses, Trowa, Heero, Wufei, and Quatre. Duo's working with Ang~*~ Oh well. Hope you like this, cause everything for the guys goes downhill from this point on... ~*~smirk and evil snicker~*~ Oh wow, is it going to go downhill, hope you picked up the foreshadowing with Heero... why else would he be so snappy after trying to become normal and show more emotion with his friends? ~*~sphinx-like smirk~*~ We got this story under control and it's gonna be a fun ride, that's all I'm sayin'... ~*~hugs Ang~*~ Thanks to this girl, and being corrupted... I was a sweet lil' angel, can you imagine? ~*innocent look*~ Guess not any longer with some of my friends, but let's have fun! ~*grins and takes shelter behind Ang in case any get "disgruntled"*~  
  
Angela: *puts hand up to halt the "disgruntled" from getting to Star* Ahem. *deep booming voice of the Black Knight* None shall pass.. *Cheshire cat grin* Or else. Or else what??? Or else Star will never finish this story!!!!!!!!!!! *terrified gasp with several passing out* Yeah. *nods* That's what I thought. DUO!!!!  
  
Duo: I'm sorry! *pause* Um, what'd I do this time?  
  
Star: ~*~looks and crumbles to her knees, trying to wipe the never-ending tears from her eyes, her sleeves soaking~*~ Do you have to ask anymore Duo? ~*~laughs harder~*~ I'll have to train Trowa to do that, this is going to be fun, I'll have to let you work with Trowa-san... ~*~tries to quell laughter~*~  
  
Angela: Silly- you didn't do anything. I just want you to guard Star from "disgruntled" while I go find some Skittles. Star's Snickers made me hungry and I wanna taste the rainbow. *waves to readers* Hope you peeps keep liking the story! Thanks for putting up with our ramblings! *walks off to hunt Skittles* 


	4. Deadly Mistakes

A Diamond So Dark... Occurrences after Mercy's Sacrifice and the Sequel  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own anything affiliated with Gundam Wing or its creations. Angela does own the plot and in helping, I revised and wrote the story. A joint creation. Any original characters along with Blacke Diamond sprung from either her or my own minds.  
  
~+~ Chapter 4~+~ Deadly mistakes...  
  
  
  
A loud scream echoing in the room pulled Duo from unconsciousness, the youth jerking awake and nearly jumping into the air. "Holy cow, what's wrong with you people!?" Looking about to find one of the upper classman screaming, a girl, she seemed to be really spazzing out. Extremely hysterical. Others around her were beginning to get extremely jumpy and anxious; they were worse than kids losing their parents at the store! "Geeze, talk about freakin' out..."  
  
Heero stood, on guard as his eyes retained their natural indifference and could-care-less-about-my-life attitude. Prussian eyes watched as Quatre tried to settle the girl, she was panicking before but not this much. The diplomatic youth must have said something wrong or the girl was getting the wrong ideas, because she was not calming in the least. In truth, she was actually pathetic, but then again, maybe that was because he'd grown quickly accustomed to capture. "Settle down Duo..."  
  
"Excuse me?" Turning with a queer look, the youth eyed Heero who'd gone into battle mode. Why?  
  
"We have more important things to focus on..." Eyes sending a piercing gaze towards the door, he called out atop all the other voices. "Quatre, it's time!" The tone was harsh and commanding, icy cold but loud.  
  
Wincing and spinning around, the platinum blonde gave up on trying to go ahead and calm the girl and made his way through the crowd, catching the echoing and dreaded footsteps. It was their turn now. Giving the others a small nod, his once compassionate eyes turned to a gaze of determination. "We should at least put up somewhat of a fight so they won't suspect." Catching a small nod from Heero, the three made their way to the front of the group as they always did, everyone else backing away. 'It's now or never,' the youth reminded himself mentally, watching the door open.  
  
~-~  
  
A click of the television box and the digital box was silent and blank. The Chinese warrior had found nothing, nor had any of the authorities it appeared, or so the newscasters claimed. They were no closer to finding the others than they were in figuring out anything more on the new organization. "Anything?"  
  
Growling in frustration, the youth gave a feeble reply. "No..." He'd been working with the computer for nearly two straight days and it was nearing the end of the second. He never had this much trouble before, but now they were totally clueless on where to go or what to do with this mission. They didn't have enough information to do anything and it was nearly impossible to find anything else.  
  
Nodding and sighing, he walked silently to the young man's side. "Pull up that program again with the letters."  
  
Doing so, Trowa gazed at them and almost saw something, but laid his head on the counter when it disappeared before he had the chance to figure it out. He was tired, the only breaks he took were to go ahead and maybe rest for ten minutes or so or to stand or use the bathroom. He didn't really leave nor eat, he wasn't all that hungry anyway. The other three were capable of handling themselves, but they also didn't know anything about BD or what THEY were capable of. Anything could be possible.  
  
Gazing at them for a few minutes, Wufei smirked. "Go get some rest."  
  
"I'm not tired... I almost saw something..." Looking again, he thought the last word looked familiar, but he couldn't place it. Sighing and trying to stand, the youth collapsed non-expectantly to his knees, momentarily wide awake.  
  
"I see that.." Eyeing and speaking sarcastically, the Chinese youth kneeled, helping Trowa from the ground and to the couch to at least rest. He was asleep not but seconds after he laid his head on the throw pillow. Yet without any sound, he sat at the computer and watched the words, calming his mind and trying to figure out the puzzle.  
  
~-~  
  
Coughing and looking about as his breathing came in forced gasps, the Arabian youth could see the terror in everyone's eyes. Reaching up with his hands to try and pry the grip from his throat, the youth only felt the hand grow tighter around his neck as the soldier's fingers crushed his windpipe. He was caught off guard, something that seemed to happen a lot at this time. He wasn't all that well coordinated or awake at the time, which probably aided in such a opposing factor. The with bitter metal of the barrel pressed against his temple, Quatre felt the hand tighten even further to where he couldn't even gasp. Each of his attempts, now matter how much more desperate, were futile.  
  
Duo watched Quatre in slight fear. "Let him go!" The soldiers decided to use Quatre as bait it seemed and now they were helpless to really do anything without hurting the boy.  
  
Biting his tongue, Heero remembered the plan and forced his eyes from the struggling youth pinned against the steel wall. Sighing heavily, he held out his arms to be restrained so as to quickly end the torture on Quatre's part. The youth was debating whether or not to go ahead and just attack the guards as soon as they entered, but it didn't work out that way. "Fine, leave him be." An icy venom still hung in each of his words, hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"You're truly pathetic kids, impudent but cowards when it comes right down to it..." the soldier claimed. He was the one of before, yet he'd quickly restrained the weakest looking of the three to get the others to submit.  
  
Catching Heero's nod as his friend's reluctant Prussian eyes focus forward, Duo kept his gaze carefully on Quatre but submitted as well. The iron shackles were old and heavy, the cold metal biting his skin. "I'm sorry little buddy..."  
  
When released, the platinum blonde crumbled to his knees, coughing and choking in air as one of his hands immediately went to soothe and protect his throat. Bold blue eyes squinted in pain, his every breath followed by a fit of coughs. Quatre couldn't see anything at the moment, his vision was blurred by a black void in his sight with only dancing colors flashing like tiny candles. Yet his sense of touch was just fine as he felt himself pulled from the floor and made to stand on wobbly legs, the shackles around his wrists heavy and cold. After a moment's hesitation, he blinked back the darkness and found the other two looking at him in worry, disgusted with the restraints but submissive to them either way. Forcing a small smile, he was shoved in their direction and nearly collapsed again had Duo and Heero not helped him to regain his balance.  
  
"Quatre, are you okay?" Duo listened to his coughs continue and held his left shoulder in an action to let him regain his balance, and as protection against the other soldiers.  
  
Heero stood on the youth's opposite side, glaring at the soldiers but sparing a concerned glance at Quatre. "Settle down, it'll help..."  
  
Finally regaining his composure and control over his body, the young Arabian looked up to give a small nod to his comrades in thanks. Following them out the door, he was shoved with the others further down the hall. Now just to wait for Heero's signal.  
  
He'd wait for the precise moment. Then they'd attack. The Japanese youth did not rebel nor comment or complain about what was being done to them. Instead, Prussian eyes watched ahead of himself and stayed on the other two, Quatre mainly who seemed to be getting it rather harder and worse than either he nor Duo. Giving a small nod, one of which only a keen eye would pick up if trained to, he was sure the American and Arabian had both caught it. Now, it was their turn. Quickly dropping to his hands and crouching low from the aim of the gun, the youth kicked out and swiped the soldier's feet from under him. Seizing up the gun and training it on the downed man, he quickly shot his gaze to the two other boys who had taken their escorts into captivity. "Are you sure you're all right and ready for this Quatre?"  
  
"I'm not weak, trust me, I'm fine..." Smiling and training the gun he had on his escort, the youth hoped he wouldn't have need of the deadly weapon. Oh how he loathed killing, who really did enjoy it?  
  
"So, what do we do with these guys?" Duo piped up. "If we shoot them, we'll be down a few soldiers, they can't do anything if they're dead. But that's gonna draw attention to us. If we try and tie them up, that's going to be fun and then to keep them quiet? Man, hard decision..." Pretending to ponder with a demonic smirk, he watched the fear play in his escort's eyes and only laughed to himself.  
  
"We don't have time to waste on them, end it now." Glaring down at the soldier who'd hurt his friend twice and the one they'd encountered each time, Heero cocked the gun. To take his life would just mean another casualty of the war to him. Looking up at Quatre's reluctance, he sighed. "Quatre, we don't have time for any of this..."  
  
Nodding, the youth placed his finger on the trigger of the gun, aiming it to kill. He knew he had to, but never wanted to do such a thing. Yet as Heero had said, they didn't have time for this.  
  
Taking a deep breath, the Japanese youth pulled the trigger but moved his aim from the soldier's head at the last minute. A cry echoed in the halls, blood spurting out from the man's mid-waist. "There, now get the keys for these condemned things Duo, he has them..." Motioning towards the American's escort, he quickly raised his gun again and shot Quatre's soldier in the side, positive he'd not hit anything vital but enough to keep him downed. The relief in the boy's eyes told him he was grateful, but there wasn't time for that. "Get out of those and get the hostages out of here, I need to get the other six."  
  
"Gotcha man, be careful... you can't go gettin' yourself killed, because we still know I'm better than you at battling but we've not put it to rest.." Smirking and catching his disgusted snort, the young American quickly undid his merciful comrade's bindings as the two took up their guns, running back down the halls and to the room where they were originally kept while the third ran the opposite direction.  
  
"Duo... we need to get them out and quickly, I'm not sure where we are... but we've got to be near the center of the base or the inside. We can double back this way.... then take a right and try and get to the outer edge of the base and find our way out..." Lengthening his strides and running next to Duo's side, a barrage of gunfire fell upon the two. Quickly rounding the corner and turning to ready his aim and take out their enemy, Quatre watched as Duo stumbled forward, not quite making the turn as a scarlet liquid began to pool around his waist. "Duo!"  
  
Hitting the floor with a stifled growl, Duo felt the bullet seer and tear through the skin in his upper leg, the pain flowing over his body in wave upon agonizing wave. Looking up, he tried to stagger to his feet but only managed to crawl/drag himself behind the shelter of the wall, Quatre firing back at those who were after them. Laying on his back and wincing, the youth tried to move, yet any movement in his right leg was torture. "Oh God..." Hissing the words through gritted teeth, he knew that things just couldn't get any "better".  
  
Picking off the last of the soldiers, Quatre disregarded the alarm and kneeled by Duo's side, seeing the blood pool around his legs and waist. "C'mon Duo..." With a gentle smile and worry filled eyes, he helped his comrade into a sitting position, gazing on as he leaned against the metal wall in pain. "Do you think you can walk or should we..."  
  
"I've got to... I just need some help up..." Cutting in, the youth looked back with a determination set, his cobalt eyes clearly showing his stubborn will. With the boy's help, he made it to his feet and forced the pain from his mind as he began to trot in agony down towards the cell.  
  
Quatre followed, thoroughly worried and concerned but they had their mission to accomplish and now the entire of the base knew of their plans. This all to their disadvantage.  
  
~-~  
  
Dodging behind the wall after rounding the corner, Heero quickly turned again to face his enemy. Firing, he took down the men and looked on without emotion, wheeling about quickly and entering the next room he came upon. He didn't have time to waste, he had to get to a computer somehow, so instead, he ignored the wound in his arm. One of the soldiers had gotten lucking and hit him, very lucky. Heero's lower shoulder now bleed freely, the thick, crimson liquid flowing down and over his fingers.  
  
Gun poised and ready, the young man opened the door and was prepared to fire but it appeared as though luck had turned in his favor. Entering quickly when shouts could be heard coming his direction, the Japanese pilot entered the surveillance room without hesitation. Nimble fingers moved over the command pad, closing and sealing the door, the codes redone and the password one of his own. "And still this is too easy..." Taking a seat at the command consul, he went about his business in trying to find where the others were located. Blacke Diamond didn't have much in their information bases, it wasn't as easy to find what he wanted to know from them as it was from OZ or the Alliance.  
  
Shouting and yelling erupted along with gunfire outside of the room the teenager was in, his ears deaf to their cries.  
  
Heero knew he was sloppy in hiding where he'd escaped too, he remembered punching in the numbers but the blood falling to the floor from his arm and over the key pad. That didn't matter now...  
  
"We take him dead or alive! Get this door open!" A low and burly voice was muffled through the steel door, yet his anger and words were clear.  
  
Looking quickly over his shoulder, a thought struck the young man's mind. He'd just caged himself in. "Great..." Hands flying quickly over the keys, the youth broke the codes of the computer message programs as a heavy pounding was heard in the large, steel room. He had no escape, yet. Maybe Duo and Quatre got out with the others, but his hope of freedom rested on the others. Linking with any available air wave or screen, his message spreading live, the youth glanced back over his shoulder to listen to the growing voices. Turning back to the screen, he prayed that it was broadcast to everyone. He'd even linked with OZ's computers in hopes of getting SOMEONE to figure out what they knew. With his normal, stoic voice, the youth sent out a small message as he heard the orders called to move from the door. They were planning on blowing the door up with explosives. "This had better work..." Recording his message, the youth spoke to all the viewers of his SOS. "Come Play Cards..." Quickly bringing up a picture, the youth altered it before the blast was heard and his lean form thrown to the ground harshly as if he were no more than a rag doll. Looking up, he realized that the computers had also been destroyed.  
  
Trying to push himself into a sitting position, the youth only groaned and staggered to his feet, looking about for his gun frantically before a sharp pain burst through his head, a brilliant white flashing before his eyes until all turned black and he knew no more.  
  
"Take him to his excellency." Motioning towards the unconscious form of the boy on the floor, the younger soldier glared deeply at the youth. He'd be unconscious for a little while, but not too long. They almost did have to kill this kid to capture him.  
  
"Sir, his message has already been broadcasted..." a young woman, one of the many subordinates, called over as she checked the few computers that weren't destroyed in total.  
  
"We'll tell his excellency then..." he called back, watching the kid being drug from the room as blood slowly left a trail on the ground. "Pick him up and do something to stop the blood flow, he's leaving enough of a mess as it is..." Leaving past his subordinates and hanging his head, the soldier headed towards the main control room to inform their leader of the successful recapture.  
  
~-~  
  
Yawning and looking about himself in confusion, Trowa squinted against the soft sunlight streaming in through the windows, the burning sphere sinking below the horizon. "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost 6; you've been sleeping most of the day. Actually, I'm rather surprised but you seemed to have needed it..." Trailing off, the youth kept clicking away at the keys of the laptop, having been trying his luck and searching all day.  
  
"Why didn't..." a yawn interrupted his sentence, "you wake me up?"  
  
"As I said before, you not only needed it but I got a chance to look for myself on this condemned thing..." He didn't care much for the computer that they were using, it was far too slow.  
  
Letting a slight grin grace his features as the youth sat up and turned on the television, he looked for the news but it was on later. Still, there was no harm in trying. A commercial caught his eyes but it was only for a split second. They were talking about wedding bands and rings.  
  
"The princess cut diamond, one your love will be able to cherish and love for the rest of your lifetime. She just can't say no. Diamonds are a girl's best friend, diamonds are for eternity, diamonds, say I love you..."  
  
Snorting softly in disgust and turning the channel, the youth thought something looked familiar about the word they kept using. 'What's wrong with me? Why would I be interested in diamond engagement rings?' Laughing to himself, the youth stood on unsteady feet and walked back over to Wufei's seat, looking carefully over his shoulder.  
  
Trying to bring up the program with the words again, Wufei was startled when another message crossed the computer screen. He almost replied, seeing it was Heero, but when realizing that it was prerecorded and sent, the youth listened intentionally.  
  
Heero's words were cold and stoic, yet to those with a keen ear could find slight panic in them and pleading. "Come Play Cards." Seconds later, a digital playing card was brought up, staying on the screen for moments before all disappeared into static.  
  
Trowa watched it, curious and worried all at the same time. "Pull that up again... what was that picture? I wonder what he meant, "Come Play Cards"."  
  
Hastily bringing back the picture, Wufei stopped it on the card. It was the red Ace of Diamonds, yet the A's were painted in black. "It has to be code."  
  
"But for what, that's the problem." Staring at the screen, he sat in confusion. "Pull up that other program, the one with the foreign words."  
  
Sighing and doing as he was told, Wufei watched the card uncertainly. Something wasn't right about it, but what it was, the clue didn't register in his mind. When the separate program with the words appeared before him, his mind was instantly thrown off track.  
  
"This has something to do with that card and what he said, but what?" Gazing at the letters, he strained not only his eyes to see what was hidden within them, but his mind to think of what it could all mean.  
  
~-~  
  
Listening to the low groan escape his throat softly, the stubborn and normally indifferent pilot glared at the man before him. Looking about, he found Duo with Quatre, the American's features wan and Quatre extremely worried, but they held their tongues and their confidence. Growling when he was shoved forward and to his knees, he listened to the younger man speak. He must be the commander of this operation.  
  
"So, someone actually got brave and try to escape or are you just stupid?" Sneering, the young man, though slightly older than the boys before him, walked from the shadows. His honey-brown hair was cut short, falling over his eyes messily. The icy, light-blue orbs that stared back at the forms before him, bitter and spiteful. His lean form stood in poise and pride, holding no weakness, but a few scars his only visible flaws. Arms crossed boredly before his chest, he waited for an answer.  
  
"Dude, what happened to you? You look like a sissy, boy-band, wanna-be who couldn't hack it and got rejected." Duo piped up with his usual vigor and wit, not caring to keep what he had on his mind silent.  
  
"Oh, the little girl speaks." Shrugging off the earlier comment and sneering, he watched the boy turn to him with hatred flaring in his eyes.  
  
"You've got some real problems, man. I think you might still be helped, they get paid lots of money.." he acted as if he were talking to a child. "But they're called psychiatrists, or shrinks dude..." Speaking slowly, he only caught a glare and smiled proudly.  
  
"Maybe you could recommend one, I'm sure there isn't one you haven't seen."  
  
"Naw, only the smart, hot chicks..... though I'm sure for a sicko like you, Doctor Miller would be just fine. He's just like you..." Grinning demonically, he felt his knees give out as he fell to the floor brutally, his knee caps having been kicked in from the back. Stifling a groan, he only glared back up at the older man before him.  
  
"Duo!" Looking to his side and trying to help Duo, Quatre was forced to stay where he was and was kept strictly restrained.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" was Heero's blunt and cold question.  
  
"Nothing of your concern." Smirking, he motioned for the two more talkative boys to be led away. "You risked an awful lot trying to escape, too bad, now you've got to pay."  
  
"I thought it might actually be something better this time..." Heero spat, smirking and looking downward.  
  
"What, were you expecting a formal ballroom party?" The young man asked with sarcasm.  
  
"You are all the same, and yet no one else has been able to get any information nor teach me, what makes you think you can hurt me, The Perfect Soldier?" Watching the others stop, Quatre and Duo being led back up to his side closer where he could keep an eye on them, he heard the one before him shift.  
  
"So full of yourself, you could never be a Gundam Pilot... stupid children..."  
  
"Look into the OZ data banks if you do not believe so, though I don't think they miss me too greatly..." Relying on the sarcasm and cocky attitude to draw the attention to him, the youth waited silently as another soldier was instructed to do so.  
  
"Ha! What, are they your little buddies in combat too?" With a somewhat childish and cruel-teasing tone, he motioned towards the other youths.  
  
"They're gullible children who are pampered in that private school, you trust the others to be this weak?" Sneering, he ignored the other two in full, trying to make himself as he was before, cold and heartless to all and could care less. His friends would understand.  
  
Turning to his subordinate, the commander waited as well for an answer.  
  
"Mr. Takuchie, we've brought up the information and files that OZ has on the Perfect Soldier, Gundam Pilot 01."  
  
Striding over to the computer and gazing upon it, Takuchie was rather surprised that the Perfect Soldier COULD be a boy! "Well, I'll be..."  
  
"A lot of things, but none of them would be polite...." Heero smirked, oh Duo was rubbing off too much!! Way too much for his own good. Shooting the young American a warning glare, he hoped that he wouldn't break into laughter. He was supposed to be playing the part of a pampered brat, that of which he could do well, but you can't do too much without a straight face.  
  
Quatre sat by and listened, biting his lower lip to keep from smiling as he caught Heero's instant retort. Oh, now he really wished he could have been there to see Une's face when Heero and Duo waged the "battle of wits" against her. Duo had described it and Heero only acknowledged for lack of something else to do and out of protecting his reputation and image, but it still had to be great. Sad to say though, he missed it.  
  
Duo bit his tongue, tasting blood as his gaze watched the ground and he tried purposely to amplify the pain in his leg to keep his mind in a dreary state. That was SO perfect though!! He really wanted to just burst out laughing, to say the truth. Heero was finally corrupted! He was spouting off cocky and smart-alecky remarks left and right and hardly talked any other time! It was amazing!  
  
Shifting his weight and rolling his stiff shoulders, a pain shot throughout the Japanese youth's entire torso. Yet while Takuchie had turned to face him at this time, he sat still without flinching and refused to acknowledge any pain or irritation.  
  
With a smirk, Takuchie returned his gaze to the three. He didn't believe that this boy could be one of the Gundam Pilots, it was possible, just not believable. "We'll see..." Looking at the two weaker ones, he only snorted and waved them away. "Take them to be punished for their stunt, I'll have no use of those brats anyway, just less on my hands..."  
  
Not knowing exactly what they could do or would do to his comrades, Heero thought quickly. He was still protective of them and in truth, Quatre more than the youthful American. Duo was tougher than he looked and was used to it, but Quatre wasn't trained as fully in torture and he'd gone through enough before, even if the Arabian aristocrat could very well care for himself. That was something he'd learned before, rather painfully he had to admit. "How truly stupid are you?"  
  
With a raised eyebrow, the young man snorted in question. "Do you ever stop speaking? I was told you were extremely silent."  
  
"I do it just to spite you..." Heero called softly in his rebuttal. This was him? Wow, normally he wouldn't even do such a thing. Not even rarely! Yet it was as if Duo were speaking for him, but not quiet as incompetently. Duo got OVERLY-cocky at times. "You are blinder than I thought... truly pathetic..."  
  
"Do you just talk to yourself or will you answer?" An impatient sneer spat from his thin lips.  
  
"And they die by your hand, what then do you plan to do? Personally, I wouldn't care and would just destroy this entire hell-hole. But the fighting of the others, they'd be at bay with the prisoners but kill any, and they'd kill the rest themselves to see you didn't." Taking in a slow breath and speaking softly, the young man continued with his stream of lies. It was terribly easy, just to quickly think of them and get the others to play along. That, and to be extremely convincing.  
  
"If you are 01, why tell me such things? Only to doom the others?" A sphinx-like smirk played over his features in thought.  
  
"Possibly, I care not for what they do, only myself and my mission," he spoke emotionlessly and without hesitation.  
  
"And what IS your mission?" Maybe the boy would speak, but most likely, it wouldn't be of any use. It could have been a fluke that OZ had believed the boy a pilot but in turn he was only that of an accidental capture.  
  
"None of your fucking business..." Eyes shooting towards the man, he glared with his normal hatred and loathing.  
  
"Oh... feisty little runt I see...." Laughing in enjoyment when his glare only deepened with a fiery loathing, he couldn't help but find it amusing.  
  
"To prey on others weaker then yourself, typical. You kill them, you kill yourselves. It's as simple as that. The blonde weakling is asthmatic and punishment of your choice he would have no chance of surviving, and the second is just as weak without excuse. The errors you make are right in front of your face and they'll be your downfall. I was expecting more and this to be interesting..." With a satanic smirk, he forced himself to enjoy speaking of his friends in such a manner. Duo, it wasn't that hard with him. The Japanese youth didn't mind much. Yet these lies were for their own safety and for the success of the mission. One that must be fulfilled.  
  
Looking hurt and sending a weak glare of his own Heero's way, Duo sat in silence. That was just mean! Sure, he understood the reasoning, but that's the best lie he could come up with?! Man that was harsh... and he didn't even seem one bit reluctant to speak about them like that or remorseful!  
  
Quatre sat silent as well, his eyes closed and his head down. Heero's words were just that to him, words. They didn't mean anything except that it was what was expected, his acting nothing more than a clever mask to hide the truth and to keep the enemy at bay. The amused tone in his voice was harder to ignore, for it was rather believable, yet he knew truly in his heart that it was but at well planned show for those gullible to believe it.  
  
"Then why are you still here and not free of this place? If you see all my flaws in the plans, why haven't you yet to prey on those and use them?"  
  
"It's fun to torment you...." Voice gentle yet bitter and amused, he kept no smile or glimmer of joy on his lips nor in his eyes. If he was overly confident, it'd ruin everything and not to mention just give him away in full. That, and it just wasn't his nature. Well, nor was talking this much or with this attitude, but that was necessary. At least it was working.  
  
"...I see... and I'll have just as much fun seeing your torment..." Motioning for his other soldiers to listen, Takuchie spoke this time to them. "Take that blonde brat to Kayura, let her have fun with him. She'll know how to keep the child alive but make him pay and suffer. They shouldn't go without discipline.." An evil smirk pulled at the corners of his lips, his voice teasing. "As for these two, take them into "interrogation" with Kitabayashi, have him start with the one who thinks he's the great Perfect Soldier."  
  
Heero was forced near the other two, catching Quatre's and Duo's eyes. Nodding ever so softly, he mouthed the words "Play along..." to Quatre ever so slightly. Catching his gentle nod in return, the three were forced out the door and taken along separate paths. Duo and Heero both were taken straight down the corridor in front of them, Quatre departing to the right and rounding the corner. "Now this should be interesting."  
  
~-~  
  
Trying to struggle away from the soldiers, Heero glared at them. He'd been reduced to near helplessness when they began to go ahead and threaten Duo, a hard, rounded, leather gag in his mouth and the others trying to blind fold him. Why?! Finally stopping when he felt an iron grip around his throat as his arms were pinned behind his back and legs unable to move, Heero watched as the cloth was put over his eyes for Lord knew whatever purpose and felt it tied tightly behind his head, pulling some of his hair back into the knot. They'd also stripped the shirt from his body, but why? They didn't want to ruin it or get it dirty?! Blacke Diamond was turning out to be worse than OZ all right, they were getting stupider! 'This should be anything but dull...'  
  
Duo watched as they restrained his friend's arms, the cuffs put on a hook as the boy became vulnerable and defenseless, lifted into the air as his legs were tied together and restrained to the floor. "What are you going to do to him?" He was slightly fearful yet angered, but he knew better than to try anything. Heero had a plan and they were to follow it, he'd picked up his role of being a pampered, defenseless brat. Ha! How totally ironic for the boy?! Yet he played the role well, gazing on in worry and concern for his comrade.  
  
"We're finding out if he's who he says he is kid, and if I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut unless you really want to feel pain later..." Kitabayashi sneered, cracking his knuckles and deciding to start out with a slow warm-up.  
  
Coughing in slight surprise of the first blow, Heero felt his body jerk backwards from the punch in his abdomen against his will. The blow was hard and had no warning, barely catching the Japanese youth off guard. Leaning his head back and not bothering to struggle, Heero focused to gain full control over his body, laughing softly but with a bitterness and evil air. This was amusing, they thought they were actually going to get somewhere? Ha! Maybe this would be just another boring capture... Lady Une was sick minded in her games of torture, turning friend against friend and beating you down mentally. That was a well played game, but this? This was just the same as before and the time before that, growing old and quickly. And softly he laughed, listening to Duo's rather worried and concerned noises as he sat against the opposite wall, yet he didn't know why. The American youth should be used to this by now, pain didn't bother him! Not normal pain nor weak pain, he'd learned to ignore such a thing.  
  
"Well, not bad, this might actually be a workout yet!" Gazing over to his friend, Kitabayashi continued to slowly work his way into harder punches, using this as his "workout" with the boy as his target. The second child would be next, whenever the first finally broke.  
  
"Yeah, you might actually break a sweat! Oh no, the world's going to end!" Calling sarcastically from the door and once in a while gazing at the youth chained to the corner, the second soldier spoke casually.  
  
"Don't worry, just theirs..." With a grin, the young soldier continued. "How much time do I get with this kid? He might actually be fun to break..."  
  
Looking down at his watch, the second kept the conversation going. "About another hour and a half, we're moving out of this burrow because of his message. OZ or the Alliance might actually get some brains and track the message, but we don't want to chance it. Commander Takuchie is moving the entire squadron and all hostages to the Aquarina base."  
  
With a keen ear, the stoic pilot listened in, only inhaling sharply but barely when he felt a kick land on his left side, near the old gunshot wound. A stab of pain raced up his entire side, spreading throughout his torso but he diminished it quickly. He had to dispel of it. 'Now just to hold out for that long and deal with this so the others won't get hurt...'  
  
~-~  
  
Keeping his eyes on the ground and only wincing when he was forced to his knees before the next commander, this to be the Miss Kayura, he only spared a glance up at her. She was a taller, lean woman but she wasn't weak looking in the least.  
  
"What's this?" With a sphinx-like tongue, the woman spoke in irritation yet amusement.  
  
"Ma'am, His Excellency, Mr. Takuchie ordered us to bring this child to your for disciplining Ma'am." The soldier barked back his response without hesitation.  
  
Cringing away from the loud and burly soldier, the Arabian youth tried to turn from his voice. He wanted to keep his hearing.  
  
Smirking at the boy's actions, she questioned further. "This one of those pathetic prisoners?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am. He was one of the three that tried the escape. The other two are being handled by Kitabayashi but he wasn't sure what to do with this child. His records show that he does have medical problems as asthma and His Excellency wishes for all the prisoners to live. Thus ordering us to bring him to you in hopes you could find punishment Ma'am!" Again he barked his reply, unhesitant and thorough in his explanation.  
  
"Fine, it appears Takuchie is losing his touch. Leave him here, I'm sure I can find something...." Smirking and sitting with a grace of a cat in her chair, the woman watched her soldiers salute and leave, pushing the young blonde to the ground. She was rather delighted to hear his startled cry and then watched him cower backwards.  
  
Something was seriously wrong with this woman, and now Quatre was getting a really bad feeling from her. That couldn't be too good. He just had a strange feeling with this woman and didn't want to be anywhere near her. Taking a seat at a distance, he watched her smirk widen. "What are you going to do to me?" Letting down all his restraints, he let his act begin.  
  
Fear and uncertainty filled the boy's voice, that was good, that was very good. Smirking, she stood once more with cat-like agility and grace, walking in her simple, skin-tight, black pants and deep violet, button-up shirt. "Wouldn't you like to know... I hope you like to play, because I'm feeling like something good and old fashion." Smirk widening, the woman grabbed for her "toy", an intimidating, black leather, cat-of-nine-tails. It was a strong and fun whip, some old fashion discipline would suit nicely. Besides, she was in the mood for a little generation change. Each of the nine, deep colored lashes falling over the handle and draping like the vines of a weeping willow.  
  
Biting his lower lip and looking with dread at the whip, the youth couldn't help but let his mind wander to how much this was going to actually hurt! It wasn't like he trained every day for that pain, the leather tearing into his flesh and ripping deeply into the muscle. Who's idea was that of enjoyment?! Yet he knew his role and it would be easier, letting his emotions out and show clearly without restraint. Especially when the pain did come. Yet maybe he was a little too in character as he found his breathing erratic and shallow. Besides, that was the best Heero could come up with? Asthma? He'd wanted to laugh at the first mention of it but it was believable enough and it was his only excuse. Just, when did his new diagnosis he never knew of appear on his medical records?  
  
Snapping the whip for practice, flexing her fingers over the warm, rigid leather, Kayura's eyes began to glow with mischief. "We can solve your hyperventilating problem simply, then have fun..."  
  
~-~  
  
The Ace of Diamonds sat upon the screen, a print out of the foreign words in hand as the young warrior looked between the two? What did, "Come play cards", a digital ace of diamonds, and the letters CLABEK DAONDIM have in common? The card and message fit together, but with the other words was what got him. "He couldn't have made it simpler..."  
  
Sighing and shaking his head, Trowa looked down at the words. Why did the second one look so familiar? An idea clicking in his mind, the youth looked about before taking a pen from the counter and the paper from the Chinese boy's hand.  
  
"What the..." In confusion, he spared the other a gentle glare at his hasty reactions, especially since the youth was trying to put two and two together, but only settled for remaining silent.  
  
"Why would Heero pick the Ace of Diamonds out of all the other cards? What else is there? Spades, clubs, and hearts. So why is it he chose this card?" Turning with a grin playing over his lips, the youth turned back to his work, putting down a letter and crossing it out from above, finishing the word.  
  
"What are you on to?" Not being able to see the paper of which his comrade was quickly scribbling on, the young man standing and stretching from his stiff position.  
  
"This..." With a smirk, he matched up the letters from the first word with the second he was thinking of. THAT'S why the diamond commercial held something familiar and was bothering him for so long.  
  
Looking in curiosity and cocking his head, the young man couldn't help but give a soft laugh. "Diamond... the second word. It's not foreign as we thought, or maybe we were just thinking too hard. That's why he chose this card, because it was the only. I see how it matches now, but what about the first word?"  
  
Again, he looked back at the word and then to the computer screen. "Do you know where Duo kept his playing cards?"  
  
Shaking his head, he couldn't help but smirk at the youth's frustrated growl before he took off for the room the American pilot occupied when there. "Why? What would you need one for?"  
  
"Something's not right..." he called back in response, digging through all that he could think of to find the cards. Finally picking them up from inside the nightstand drawer, Trowa quickly dumped the pack out on the bed. Digging through it with vigor and determination, he silently picked up his target. "That is just a scanned copy of one of these cards, but it's altered. Look at the A's, then compared to these. In any normal card, they'd be the same color as their suite, but not this one. The A's are in black, the entire of the suite is red."  
  
"So the first word would deal with the alteration..." Looking down at the paper, Wufei took up the pen this time and began the process once more. "It spells Black, as is the altered version of the card, but then where is the E?"  
  
Staring down at the paper, he but shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it's silent... like at the end."  
  
Placing the E at the end of the word, it worked and if it was silent, then they'd just figured it out. "Then we should see if we can't get anything on it and then try and track the others down."  
  
"Already ahead of you..." Taking a seat swiftly at the counter, he instantly cleared it all and brought up his links, trying to break into the computer banks of a possible "Blacke Diamond" and looking for what they were up against. It may be something small and just starting out, or it may be large and they could be in trouble. They had to know what actions to take and keep the others safe.  
  
~-~  
  
Biting down hard on the leather gag, Heero was certain at least five to six of his ribs were now broken along with others being bruised or fractured. The slow and gradual trickle of blood as it seeped from open cuts along his chest and along his bruised cheeks gave the youth a feeling of exhausted irritation. By the last time check the soldier, Kitabayashi, asked he'd almost been then for an hour and some odd minutes. It was harder to focus and keep track now. Slowing his breathing, the youth held his breath momentarily and prepared himself instantaneously for the next hit which crossed his right cheek, sending a wave of dizziness over him.  
  
Duo only closed his eyes, daring not to look up for fear of becoming angry and ruining everything. He knew that Heero was probably hurt pretty badly about now and that it was getting harder for him to keep his discipline, you could hear it with his more frequent, but soft groans or growls. Yet things sometimes looked worse than they were, and right now, it sounded like he was looking pretty badly. Clasping his hands before him and pulling his knees closer, the youth only mumbled softly. "Please don't let them hurt my friends... please let their pain end swiftly..." Wincing at the soft groan and sharp inhale, Duo knew that Heero was losing it. "Just leave the guy alone already..."  
  
"Shut up kid... he's actually... fun!" The second officer, having switched off with Kitabayashi for his turn, kicked up and delivered a hard blow to the boy's left side, watching him try and back away as a soft cracking was heard.  
  
Kitabayashi fingered the jackknife in his hands, the silver hilt glinting in the light. "It is, tired yet DeWitt?"  
  
Stopping and smirking, DeWitt turned and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Not quite, what's that? New toy?"  
  
Tossing the closed knife to him, Kitabayashi nodded. "Got it from my brother. Works really nicely, extremely sharp and durable. The blade is stainless steal too. Try it out..." Smirking himself, Kitabayashi motioned towards the vulnerable boy.  
  
Nodding and opening the blade, he only laughed coldly. "I think I will. You've got to make sure it works properly.." Swiftly taking the boy's right shoulder and spying the scar on his lower abdomen, he found his target. Thrusting the blade into his body, he was only all too delighted to hear the boy give a startled cry of pain, the blade only halfway into his muscle.  
  
Heero threw his head back at this, not being able to stop his cry as the white hot blade entered his body, causing him to pull back sharply from the object. Yet the officer wasn't done as the blade was thrust into his lower stomach further, the metal of the handle icy cold against his skin.  
  
Duo's gaze shot up at this, his eyes wide as the thick blood oozed from the wound, seeping over the blade and tracing its path down his friend's stomach and side, staining his denim shorts. "Leave him alone!" Not trying to stop himself, Duo knew that Heero had grown weaker from taking all the abuse, not being as strong as he was. "Stop that!"  
  
Kitabayashi only grinned. "Nothing can hurt him, he's the Perfect Soldier. Shut up kid unless you want a hole in the side of your head."  
  
"Now, it works nicely for stabbing into material, but that's just the point. If the edges of the blade aren't sharp, you're just getting ripped off!" Twisting the blade and slowly pulling it with jerky movements across to his other side, he only delighted further in hearing the boy's groans as he tried to pull away.  
  
The Japanese youth could hear the sound of his flesh ripping slowly under the blade's edge, his muscle tearing to shreds as the blade reached his mid stomach. Heero tried and struggled, feeling his life's essence spill gradually from his body with the searing hot trail of pain, yet he couldn't pull back from it nor stop it. Gripping the chain that held him suspended in air and vulnerable, the youth couldn't do much to stop his torment. His knuckles turned a chalk white, his breathing coming in pants and sharp inhales with each of the blade's movements, blood continuing to seep from his body.  
  
"Stop it! Leave him alone! He's just like anyone else and you're hurting him!" Trying to struggle to his feet but unable to when his legs wouldn't support him, Duo tried turning once more from the boy. His upper body was covered in bruises, blood dripping and oozing thickly from open wounds as it traced its path down his arms from his cut wrists, the edges of the handcuffs digging into his arms. Yet he was unable to, and just as helpless to aid his friend. Biting his tongue and tasting his own, sweetly bitter blood, the youth remained quiet but very worried.  
  
Letting his head fall to his chest and giving a soft groan when the knife was twisted a third of the way from his opposite side and yanked at a harsh angel from his body, he only stopped his struggle. Fists unclenching, the boy didn't move except for the constant flow of blood slowly making its way from his body and the continual gasps and pants. He'd tried to prepare himself for this, even back in the large holding cell with the rest of the students. Yet he couldn't in full, and now with the progression of time and all that they'd inflicted upon him, he was greatly weakened. That, and not having eaten in nearly two days and scarcely anything before that did not help matters.  
  
Takuchi opened the door, eyes falling on the boy who claimed he was the Perfect Soldier, and with all the facts they had, it proved him to be so. Bitter laughter escaped his lips as DeWitt wiped the blood from a switchblade on the boy's unstruggling and helpless form, smearing the blood over his bruised skin. "Well done, though a bit rash if I do say so myself, yet nice work boys..."  
  
Kitayabashi took back his blade quickly and saluted his commander, smirking. "We serve to make proud sir."  
  
Laughing at this as well, he only crossed his arms before his chest, looking down at the cowering boy in the corner. "Go ahead and release him, take him to the prisoner cells, don't put him back with the hostages. That might be a good idea to go ahead and scare the rest of them, but not yet. We've got to get the others out of here, have fun for a few minutes with this one, he still needs to be taught that he can't disobey or try and go against me."  
  
"Yes sir." Dewitt turned and unchained the boy, letting his form fall from an upright position about a foot off the ground to the metal floor, listening to his choked cry. Motioning for Kitabayashi to go ahead and grab his other arm, the two men dragged the form off to the side. "We'll go ahead and get this one chained up and then go from there. That way we can drop this cry-baby off and not worry about him for a while.." Laughing, he reached for the long-haired boy.  
  
Pulling back and glaring at the men, he wanted to go to Heero's side and help his friend. Yet against all his struggles, he found himself in the same state the Japanese pilot was, bound, hanging by his wrists, gagged, and blindfolded. Yet unlike Heero, he was allowed to keep his shirt.  
  
~-~  
  
Leaning against the side wall in a corner of the dark cell, Quatre hugged himself and pulled his knees closer to his chest. He dared not lean back, it hurt too much. Closing his eyes, Quatre thought back to what had happened.  
  
¤The gentle youth felt himself raised into the air the sweater taken from his shoulders but his T-shirt still in place. A small prick of the needle inserted into his arm brought the boy from his thoughts, the feeling of helplessness overcoming him. It was as if he was no longer in charge of his body, he couldn't move it, he couldn't look anywhere from the spot he'd chosen on the ground before him, he didn't flinch. Quatre's breathing kept slow and steady, even if he did try to slow it further or make it erratic. Nothing changed, and he was helpless before them all.  
  
Suddenly, with a snap of the whip, he could count each of the nine lashes hitting the bitter metal in wanting. Wanting to feed off of and rip into his tender flesh, to score his skin and muscles with a burning pain.  
  
And then the first of the lashings, his body at the mercy of his captor. The leather lashes raked across his back, cutting deeply into the flesh, shredding the muscle as five of the nine hit his back, one more on each his shoulders and arms. Oh how he wanted to groan or cry out or do anything to help him bear his pain. Yet he couldn't move, couldn't rebel, couldn't struggle or plead. The only movement as the lashing continued over and over was the blood that spilled from his back, the wounds deep and jagged, his slow and constant breathing, and finally after letting his restraints down in total and not being able to put them back up, the soft trickle of tears from his bold blue eyes..¤  
  
Groaning softly and hugging himself tighter in the cold cell, the merciful youth leaned his head against the bitter wall, feeling the iciness sweep over him and give somewhat of an unwelcome yet refreshing feeling. "Please be well my friends..." The pain he felt when searching Heero's mind told him that he too was suffering, Duo not any more for the time but confusion clouded his thoughts.  
  
Trying to shift his position, the young Arabian looked warily at the floor where he could probably get some sleep and rest fairly comfortably. Yet, he'd had a hard enough time trying to go ahead and get back up and he was fairly vulnerable to anything when he was asleep. "No, I must fulfill my mission..." That, and he had to stay awake to be ready for anything and everything.  
  
~-~  
  
"Here, go through this..." Handing Wufei the information he'd found, he was rather surprised that Blacke Diamond was so careless in their actions and links into their information bases. Right now, he was bringing the message up and trying to locate or track down where it came from.  
  
"Well, that was rather sad..." Taking the papers and looking through them, he looked for any useful information.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look at the words and the nature of the process we used to figure them out. Now how long have you had this information to try and decipher?"  
  
"Okay, so I was trying to make it rocket science when it was child's play.." smirking and waiting for the computer to bring up the location of where the message had been sent from.  
  
"But?" With amusement in his voice as he looked through the informational print outs, he was caught by the outline of the base. Were they THAT pathetic? Oh, if they were any worse than OZ, it was in the general area of common sense!  
  
"But then again, we haven't had these easy missions to deal with and it wasn't what we expected." Finishing, he only looked at the computer in confusion. "It says that the message was sent from here, but there isn't anything here... unless..." Sighing, he turned to the confused Chinese warrior. He wasn't the only one. "We go tonight, they'll probably move and try and leave, after Heero's message. We'll have to look when we get there. If you can go ahead and..." Softly he spoke to the other youth, forming his plan and saving the information he had. The laptop showed that the message was transmitted from a base, giving him the layouts of it and everything. Yet by the physical observation from a satellite, it was a deserted area.  
  
  
  
Authors' Notes:  
  
Angela: That was bad! I mean, man, that was too intense!!!! Poor Heero! Poor Duo! Poor Quatre! How horrible!. I think I'm going to cry. *starts wimpering, then stops suddenly* Wait a minute. I don't have time to cry, I have to ramble something of story-related interest here!.. *silly giggle* Uhhh, in that case. Ahem. This is a draw-you-in-and-make-you-feel-something story.. And I guess that's my technical comment for this chapter. ((Duo: *stare* o_0;;)) Oh, that and the fact that Trowa and Wufei are fixing to get introduced to the fun.*Ang laughs then turns to Star* Way to go, Lady Stardancer! Great writing!  
  
Star: Oh wow! ~*stares and giggles*~ I'm so mean to the guys! I'm sorry Heero! I really am mio! ~*laughs in amazement and amusement*~ I really am.  
  
Heero: *snort of disgust* I'm all too sure you are... *looks at me with arms crossed in front of his chest, sarcasm dripping from his words before he stops, sounding too much like Duo* You let her do this to me?! *looks at Angela and sends a warning glare to Duo to behave* And what did I do to you?! *throws hands in air, finally questioning me loudly*  
  
Star: Uh, read my journal with my private thoughts and the stories I told you to stay away from. ~*giggles*~ You wouldn't know about any of this if you didn't read it, so it was your fault. I prewarned... ~*laughs hysterically*~  
  
Heero: I should know! Look what you're doing to me! *points to screen and looks at me like I'm crazy*  
  
Star: ~*laughs harder*~ I said I was sorry! Don't worry, I'm in a good mood, I write the best torture and depressing parts then. Strange, everything is happy when I'm in the worst of moods! ^_~ Well, the guys get the great rescue in the next chapter, have fun, poor Heero's going to need some major attention... ~*collapses to knees and in laughter at his accusing "Only because of you!" shout as he walks away in "irritation"*~ But, that doesn't mean the story stops their, is the escape a success or not? ~*sphinx smirk*~ Tick Tock boys, better hurry Wufei and Trowa, or someone might not make it out alive... ~*laughs and giggles, hiccuping and trying to brush the tears from her eyes with her soaked sleeve*~ We make SUCH a good team Ang! Don't worry Heero, we still love you..... ~*laughs harder and tries to remember how to breathe at Heero's shocked look when he wheels about at the comment, pure and utter disbelief on his face*~ Please review and enjoy the next chapters! 


	5. Mission: Almost Complete

A Diamond So Dark... Occurrences after Mercy's Sacrifice and the Sequel  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own anything affiliated with Gundam Wing or its creations. Angela does own the plot and in helping, I revised and wrote the story. A joint creation. Any original characters along with Blacke Diamond sprung from either her or my own minds.  
  
~+~ Chapter 5~+~ Mission: Almost Complete  
  
Feeling the concrete, damp and icy cold beneath him, Heero listened to the stifled sobs of the six who were in the same area as he. The youth had stopped his struggle, now barely conscious and fighting for that small prize with every ounce of fleeting strength he had. Yet it was useless for the time, maybe it would all be useless. He'd broadcasted the message to all, even to OZ. Maybe Trowa would figure it out first, or so he'd hoped. If OZ did, then they'll be treated for their injuries and can deal with the other soldiers later. Or maybe the Alliance would, or someone else. They just couldn't stay there or they'd all die. Groaning softly and trying to shift his weight, the youth felt his dislocated shoulder pinch the muscles in his arm as he lay atop it, causing him to bite hard on the leather gag and his attempts to stifle his growl and cry of anguish were futile. Taking panting breaths, though they grew even more shallow and more forced, the youth slipped in between consciousness and unconsciousness, all a shadowed blur except for the tormenting pain and his stubborn fever. Blood, his blood, slowly ceased its flow as it crept and oozed over the floor, pooling slowly around him. Yet why, why was he still fighting for life when so many times before he'd *tried* to die, to relinquish himself of the tormenting and plaguing memories and pain? Why was he even trying to fight for each moment of existence? The others could very well take care of themselves and he could easily let himself die here and now. So then why was he still struggling to live? Then a thought struck him, because his missions were not yet completed, and the others still needed his help as he needed them. Just as Quatre had fought so long and grueling with his pneumonia just a few months back. Because he now had something to *live* for.  
  
~ + ~  
  
Takuchie looked over his men scurrying about, watching all being packed and readied to transport out of the base. Because of Heero's message--they found his name as well in the OZ files--they were going to quickly escape the base and move onto the next. It may be hidden underground, but that didn't mean that OZ or the Alliance still couldn't attack and ruin everything. Well, as long as they didn't let themselves be obvious about everything, they'd be fine. Their monitors and radars didn't show any incoming mobile fleets or anything else threatening, so things didn't look too bad. "Why are you slowing down? Hurry up and get everything loaded onto the trucks, get the prisoners taken care of as well. Leave the ones in the shadow hall for now, they're of no concern." With a calm voice, he spoke his commands which were just as powerful as if he'd barked them with a booming voice.  
  
"Sir!! We have an incoming air craft! It's larger than a leo, virgo, or taurus! It's heading straight for us sir!" Looking over the screens, the officer tried to pull up exactly what they were looking at.  
  
"What is it?" Growing louder and retaining his composure, the young man took control but looked at his men in concern.  
  
"It's a Gundam! It's 05 Takuchie, sir!"  
  
Smirking, Takuchie looked about. "Get everything ready and out! Officer, give me the other able men and all mobile suits! We'll meet him head on!"  
  
~ - ~  
  
Trowa knew the plan, skillfully and quietly making his way to the base. He'd enter it and get the others freed while Wufei kept the soldiers busy. They weren't for sure how many suits he'd be up against or who, but that was a chance they were taking. Gun poised by his side and ready, he quickly and silently made his way to the base area, where the "supposed" entrance was, slipping through the shadows and concealing his form within them. Trowa was fairly positive that they were expecting a battle, not anyone to infiltrate their base, but either way--he was cautious. Smirking, the youth found the entrance, covered on the side of a small hill, but not very well. Wow, they *were* stupid...  
  
Wufei watched carefully within Nataku's cockpit, keeping a keen eye out for anything that could depict a battle. He wouldn't get too close to the base, his job was to lure them from the area and destroy the enemy. To rescue all fifty-five students and the teachers was left in the hands of his acrobatic comrade, a larger job to handle on his own but the youth had assured he could manage. Grinning when mobile suits started to appear, Wufei spoke gently. "Well Nataku, they've done a great injustice to us and the others. They wish to keep this war going so much longer than it ever should and wish to hurt the innocents. Let's teach them a lesson..." The Gundam seemed to wish just as much, its speed increasing and the controls falling fully into the young warrior's adept hands. And the youth took them, his grin falling and turning into seriousness. "Those who are weak should not fight! You are blinded by your own ambitions to see the difference between right and wrong!" Catching the small fleet rush him head on, Wufei flew straight into them, stopping abruptly and using his dragon claws to take out two mobile suits, throwing them back into the others to disable yet more. They were not only weak fighters, but very unskilled in battle and it would be their downfall.  
  
Coughing and groaning softly, Duo felt the onslaught stop as he sat helpless, suspended in mid air. What was going on?! The vibrations in the air within the room along with the thundering blasts that reverberated within the small chamber spoke of a battle. With who though? OZ? The Alliance? Sally's rebel troops? His friends, Wufei and Trowa? WHO?! Oh, this was going to drive him crazy until he finally figured it out! Well, there was an upside, the shouts and sounds of retreating footsteps told him that he would be spared for now. Yet more questions plagued his mind. For how much longer? Would he be taken captive by someone else? Was he going to be freed? Was he just going to hang there and no one find him? That thought struck home, being there for any longer and the youthful American was certain he'd waste away painfully without anything to eat or drink for the rest of a tormenting life. 'No!! I don't wanna stay here and feel like an idiot and starve to death!! That isn't cool! Someone better find me or I swear.... this is *so* not cool!' The words he'd spoken in his mind seemed to echo within his ears. Yet still, he was also reminded of how truly hungry he was, by his guess, it'd been about three days now! THREE?! 'ARGH!!! THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!' Giving a soft whimper, Duo struggled to get out of his restraints but at moving his leg, a growl escaped his throat. 'Oh, someone is *seriously* going to pay!!'  
  
Then his mind drifted to yet other subjects. What had they done to "punish" Quatre? And what about Heero? How was he fairing? He didn't even try to struggle or put up a fight when they took him from the room; he didn't even make a sound. THAT usually wasn't a good sign. 'Hang on guys, I know help is on the way and if it isn't, I won't let you down... Wufei, Trowa, that had better be you or I swear to that too that...' Giving a frustrated sigh, the youth let his chin fall to his chest and tried again to pull his hands from the handcuffs, feeling the metal edges dig sharply into his wrists.  
  
Trowa kept amongst the shadows, going undetected along the base and into the main area where most of the soldiers seemed to have left to battle, the few remaining loading the prisoners onto the trucks. 'Now, they won't take the prisoners out during the battle...' the young man thought quickly, 'and if I release fire to go ahead and get them out of here, it would be useless for they'd be turned against us. I have to find the other three...' Taking his small battery pack that hung on his jean waist band, the youth turned it on and sunk further within the shadows. "Wufei..." His voice was soft with its usual poise and steel nerve as he contacted his battling friend, speaking softly into the small head set and intercom.  
  
Smirking and listening to his comrade's voice, Wufei answered back. "In already? If you aren't anywhere to finding the others, I might just have to let them win some and get the upper hand, because children fight with more skill than this!" Pulling back as if they were driving him away and overpowering them, the Chinese warrior didn't become arrogant but let a teasing grin grace his lips.  
  
"I'm working on it... if you see any of the trucks leaving the base though, be careful and just stop them. There are quite a few cargo trucks but a few of the covered trucks are holding the prisoners. I don't see Heero or Duo yet... some more of the prisoners are still held within other quarters." Stopping for a minute as two soldiers passed, he waited for them to do so and then passed out the door behind them. He dare not be seen, for fear of putting the others in trouble and he still didn't know for sure what he was truly up against. It was a blind mission, they were fighting on guesses, and they had to make due with it as best as they could or die in the process. "I'm not too worried about the others, they'll be fine. They're just more innocents that won't be bothered much or too much time wasted on them. Yet when during Heero's message, it appeared they had escape in process, but didn't succeed. Duo and Quatre would have been helping, so my main concern are those three."  
  
"Understood, how much more time do you need?" Biting his lower lip and quickly pulling back out of the way of a beam rifle shot, he realized that the first few were to give the others time. The last ones were almost skilled organization soldiers it appeared. They might actually put up somewhat of a fight.  
  
Sighing and thinking quickly, the youth listened hastily to the door before him and found no sounds of life within, ducked in to keep hidden. "I'm not sure... this is an extremely large base..." Stopping his voice and looking into the room with gun poised to kill, Trowa only listened to the door shut behind him and smiled.  
  
Duo listened to someone enter the room along with him, lifting his head slightly to acknowledge that he knew someone else was there. Yet he didn't struggle before them nor panic, if anything, he sat in extreme hatred at the thought of what had actually happened to the others while the ideas had run through his mind. 'If anything happens to them, I'll kill you myself...'  
  
Holstering his gun, Trowa walked with large strides over to the suspended boy, untying the leather gag within his mouth and letting it drop to the floor. He said nothing as to acknowledge who he was, nor did he make any motion to unbind Duo in full.  
  
Feeling the gag drop from his mouth, he didn't hesitate to speak. "You guys seriously have a death wish... and if anything happens to that guy or my other friend, I'll kick all your a..."  
  
"Duo, your mouth always go you in trouble." Interrupting the youth and untying the blindfold, Trowa crossed in front of the American pilot while he squinted against the bright light of the room.  
  
"Trowa!" Letting a large smile cross his features, the first youth couldn't have been happier to see his other friends. "Man, took you long enough!" Yet as he claimed his impatience, Duo fell into a violent fit of coughs and grimaced at the pain in his chest and ribs. They were bound to be broken.  
  
With a look of disapproval, the second teen didn't bother to speak as he lowered his friend, helping him gently to the floor as he untied Duo's ankles. Small streaks of blood weaved their paths down his arms, his right leg covered in blood from the lower waist on down, the bullet wound having almost completely ceased bleeding. "Where are Heero and Quatre?"  
  
Wincing, he spoke as he leaned heavily against the wall. "Quatre was taken somewhere, Heero lied to get him out of anything serious but we don't know what happened. Heero, he was here with me but after the other soldiers...... owe! Stop that!" Glaring down at the boy who'd taken a large part of his own shirt and tied about the almost done, bleeding wound, Duo didn't bother in keeping his voice down.  
  
"Be silent unless you want to stay here, I can easily bind you in place again Duo." Warning, the youth let his comrade rest for a few moments longer as he worked on taking the handcuffs off and wrapping his wrists and ankles.  
  
"It hurts like hell, thanks for being so considerate in what I'm going through..." Sarcasm dripped heavily in each of his words, the boy began again. "... after the others were done beating the crap out of him and drawing blood, they took him somewhere. I don't know, something about a "shadow hall". Man, he did *not* look good. Heero didn't struggle or move or even say anything when they took him out of here, or the better word is dragged. He needs help man..." Wincing and flexing his wrists, the young American was finally freed. After a moment's hesitation, the pilot allowed himself help up as he leaned his weight on the second, not putting any on his leg.  
  
"We will... I can either help you to escape now or if you have the strength, you can help me find the others."  
  
"I'll help ya." Gritting his teeth, Duo stood on his own but not without pain that he masked as well as he could.  
  
"Fine. Let's go." Opening the door and motioning for the second to come, he tossed the boy a gun and trotted silently within the shadows, the teenager behind him slightly noisy but that couldn't be helped.  
  
'Hang on Heero, just for a little while longer. Both you and Quatre...' Deaf to his pain, Duo kept his eyes focused on Trowa and his mind on his mission to his friends.  
  
~ - ~  
  
Pulling back again, Wufei tried to strike but it seems the best were saved for last and there were quite a few that he'd had to let surround him to keep the focus off the base. "Trowa, where are you?"  
  
Again, he spoke back with his calm and composed voice, scanning the mental picture he had of the base and trying to figure out where this so called "shadow hall" would be at. "I'm here, Duo's been recovered and the other two yet to be found. All prisoners that I can tell from the information I got from Duo and the looks of the room is that all were loaded onto the trucks but the six taken earlier. That and these three."  
  
"Good, because now things are really starting to get fun." Quickly pulling back and out of the way of a beam rifle's shot, Wufei quickly destroyed three of the mobile suits, watching four others retreat. What were they up to? "Hurry and find them, these guys are trying something."  
  
"Give me a little more time Wufei, I'm trying..." Ducking back into the shadows as he listened to the soldiers converse, he heard the footsteps of other men coming their way as well. 'Damn it... not the best timing.' Thinking silently to himself, he motioned for Duo to stay where he was and handed him his gun. Seeing the confusion in the other's eyes, he disregarded it and knew that something they weren't supposed to find or get to was behind that door. There was only two men, nothing he couldn't handle. Walking out into the light of the hall as Duo tried to pull him back, the young, quiet man kept his voice silent and his eyes cast to the floor. 'Just let them get close enough to take out without making any sound... we can't let them know we're here...'  
  
Looking up at the coming boy, the eldest of the two soldiers stood in question, DeWitt. He was staying took keep look after the six prisoners as well as the Perfect Soldier while Kitabayashi had gone to fight with 05. 'He always gets all the fun...' "Halt. What is your business and who the hell are you?" Raising his gun, the soldier tried to catch the youth's eyes but they kept hidden within the shadows.  
  
Without speaking, Trowa raised his hands to show that he was unarmed and not posing any threat, at the moment. His steps faltered when he felt the gun of one man raised to lock target upon his chest, the second and younger of the soldiers coming closer to him to restrain the youth. 'No! This isn't close enough!' Trying to take another step forward, Trowa was forced back one when the safety of the gun was released. 'Great... now I've really got to play along...' A moment was all he needed to figure out what he'd do, yet his tongue remained silent and unmoving, his voice seeming to have left his being. Trowa fell into their captivity for the moment, the second soldier bringing him to the first with a rough hand.  
  
"Well well, looky who we've got here. No name, how nice to see you... are you all this stupid?" DeWitt let a menacing smile cross his features as his gun lowered, recognizing the boy in seconds.  
  
"Since when did we switch loyalties?" Speaking softly, Trowa also recognized the man. They'd fought when he was younger, before he became the boy known as Trowa Barton and the Gundam Pilot of Heavyarms.  
  
"Since you were too stupid to fight for the enemy." Sneering, DeWitt only watched the grown boy before him.  
  
With a smirk of his own, Trowa quickly lowered his arms and jumped through them, reaching out and taking the lowered gun from his enemy, snapping the second soldier's neck and then kicking DeWitt's from him, locking his aim on his chest. "Who truly *is* the enemy? You choose to hurt my friends or myself, and you become my enemy and I will destroy them to protect those I care about." The fear in the man's eyes didn't bother him as he shot the man, having pressed the barrel against his chest hard to try and muffle the sound. It had to be done. "Duo, come on." A moment's hesitation was all the American needed while the circus performer searched for the keys to unlock the handcuffs, then the ones for the door. Taking up the gun again, he only turned towards the ominous, charcoal-gray, metal entrance. Sighing, he undid the lock and looked in. "Stay here and cover me."  
  
Opening the door, Trowa was nearly collapsed to his knees. The youth was instantly light-headed and nauseas, his eyes burning as he forced himself not to retreat. "Oh God..." the strong and foul stench of vomit and urine hung thickly in the air of the shadowed room or hallway, he couldn't really tell. How could anyone ever survive staying in here? How could they stand it?! Squinting into the darkness and regaining his feet, Trowa covered his nose and mouth with the front of his shirt, holding his gun down by his side. Soft sobs and pathetic groans floated in the air, the dark hall, now that he could see, was lit only by the light from the doorway. Coughing and squinting harder into the darkness, the youth called out in a choked voice. "Heero? Quatre?" A life seemed to come to the cells, the other students and a few teachers looking out.  
  
"Let us out!" cried an older boy.  
  
"What do you want with us!?" screamed a younger girl.  
  
Wiping the tears from his burning eyes, Trowa forced himself not to gag and become sick too. "Don't leave this hall, I'm trying to help you guys out of here..." Taking a look at the bar-faced cells, the youth trotted back to the lightened hall and took gasping breaths of the fresh air.  
  
"Trowa?" Duo called in a loud whisper, standing to the side of the door because of the stench that began to fill the hall. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah..." Nodding and assuring, he quickly searched the dead soldier's body, finding his prize. The keys. "Don't let these guys leave this hallway." Trotting back into the hall, the reluctant youth freed the other prisoners as quickly as possible, disappointed when he didn't find Heero or Quatre. The last cell stood before him, and looking in, he found it to be Heero's cell. Gratefully, the youth opened the cell door. Trowa's nausea and anxiousness disappeared, a great sympathy filling him in turn. Quietly walking to the boy's side, the youth kneeled. "Heero?" With a gentleness in his voice, the teen placed his hand gingerly on his friend's arm, yet drew back hastily in surprise at the Japanese pilot's cry.  
  
Heero felt the presence of another in his cell as pain surged through his body at the simplest touch or whispered breath. Who was it? Were they back to take him to yet *more* interrogation? If they did, he doubted he'd live through it this time. Still, something told him "No", a friendly and saddened feeling falling in the putrid air about him.  
  
Reaching over, Trowa undid and took from the youth's mouth the leather gag, reaching for the blindfold but stopped when he pulled away. "Heero, it's all right now, you're safe."  
  
They'd come? "T-Trowa?"  
  
"I'm here." Again, he reached to help unbind Heero and again the second youth pulled back enough to make him curious.  
  
"P-please..." Heero's voice was soft as he felt a small groan escape his lips. He wanted the cloth left in place.  
  
"All right," he assured, giving a sympathetic smile. The shadows for his friend was where he hid his shame, keeping his pride. And Trowa understood, respecting his wishes. "Let's get you out of here..." Walking behind him and gently placing his left hand under the boy's legs, he eased the Japanese youth into his arms, despite his weakening groans and cries. After a moment of stillness, he lifted him into the air, surprised at the icy and clammy skin of his comrade. Trowa wasn't sure of his injuries, the shadows concealing them. And now it was their time, their turn for a great escape. Trotting out of the hall and into the light, he cradled Heero firmly and protectively, yet gently. Yet he stopped dead in his tracks as a sharp inhale was heard. Heero's lower waist was soaked in clotting blood, his abdomen cut open and exposing the muscles and destroyed tissue, the deep wound nearly crossing his stomach in full. Deep blue, purple, and black bruises covered his chest and face, open cuts long since ceased bleeding as well. Trails of the deep crimson liquid were left weaving down his arms, his hands covered in his life's essence. The teenager's breathing was shallow and pained, his form lean and fragile. ".... Heero.." Trowa's only response was a soft groan as the boy leaned further into him still for warmth and a release of his pain. Looking up, he caught the other six watching him, looking for answers and feeling sympathy towards his friend.  
  
"Wh-what do we do?" an older boy questioned.  
  
"Hang in there Heero..." Duo reassured, taking off his sweater and limping over towards the two, he placed it over the pale for of his friend.  
  
"We get out of here..." Trowa replied, looking up at Duo and speaking through clenched teeth. "Duo, you've got to go ahead and cover these guys. I'll lead them out." Slowly, he pulled the sweater tighter over his friend's form as Heero unconsciously, or from what he could tell, leaned even further into him.  
  
Holding his firearm and nodding, the American youth leaned once more against the wall. "Gotcha... hey, why'd you bring those guys along?!" For the first time, he seemed to notice two people who he'd rather not have seen. With a smirk, he motioned towards Dæmon and Zander. "Why couldn't you have just left them here? They're jerks!"  
  
Curious as he made his way to the front of the group, Trowa watched the two who seemed ready to jump Duo. "What'd they do, actually get on your nerves?" Teasing the most he'd ever let himself, he took his position.  
  
"No! Ask Heero. Well, maybe when he finally comes around, but ask him! They've been givin' Quatre nothing but hell..." Glaring as the two retreated, he spoke. "and if you *ever* touch Quatre again, I'll see to it personally that you both die, slowly and *very* painfully..." Seeing Trowa thoroughly perplexed at this, he spoke over his shoulder and took up his position in the rear. "I'll explain later..."  
  
Nodding and looking down the hall solemnly, the once silent youth took the first step towards freedom. "Let's go."  
  
~¤~  
  
With a final blow, Wufei took out the last of the suits, the very last pilot giving him a hard time. It was as if he were fighting a slightly less skilled version of Trieze. "Trowa... what's your status?"  
  
"The six taken found, Heero needs immediate medical attention and Duo's still here.." Ducking behind another corner and motioning for the others to hold up, he waited until the soldiers passed before leading them out again.  
  
"Find Quat.." yet he was cut off. Gripping the controls and switching his intercom on to speak to the newcomer, the young warrior gritted his teeth and spoke to the second mobile suit. "Stop where you are, or you will force me to destroy you."  
  
With a insidious smile, Kayura flexed her fingers on the controls of her mobile suit and turned to face 05. "I think not child..." Lifting her hand to brush back the lost strands of chocolate brown hair from her eyes, fitting it carelessly behind her ear as her spring green eyes kept focus on the teenager before her.  
  
"Child? Surrender or lose this battle and your life, your choice." Wufei picked up his battling stance once more.  
  
"I see Takuchie has become utterly useless... oh well. You won't touch me..." With a sphinx-like voice, she spoke in riddles.  
  
"Oh, I won't? I am not afraid to fight and certainly not a woman." Retorting, he gripped the controls tighter.  
  
"Because of this.." Holding out the suit's right hand, she gripped her victim slightly harder still and watched him try to arch from the pressure on his wounded back, but the gundainum grip was not to be broken.  
  
"Quatre!" Wufei recognized his platinum blonde friend, the youth slightly pale, gagged, bound, and blindfolded within the suits hand.  
  
The young aristocrat felt his body crushed further beneath the metal grip, his lungs begging for every last gasp of air he could take in as his ribs were collapsed further on his insides, his mind a whirlwind of blinding pain yet the distance voice of his Chinese comrade gave him hope. Gasping and panting, he fought against the oncoming darkness.  
  
"You *will* let me depart from here or I'll kill your little friend first." Smirking, she easily backed the suit closer to a small lake area where she held out the hand of the mobile suit. "You know, he wouldn't be able to swim should I "accidentally" drop the little brat... not like he is. He'd never find his way to the surface and surely never to shore. But then again, I may be wrong, we could try and see..."  
  
"Stop! You're weak and a coward! Let him go!" Yelling, Wufei tried to take the focus upon himself and from his friend.  
  
'No, not again! What is wrong with you people!?' Thinking silently to himself, Quatre's mind screamed in protest. He didn't even get a say in things!  
  
"Let me go." Speaking bluntly, Kayura smirked and threatened to drop the boy, almost letting him go in full before sickly teasing both boys and snatching him up again.  
  
"You'll never win! Let him go shimatti! You are weak! Face me, or are you too afraid?" No! He had to stop her from hurting Quatre. At least any more, by the pained expression that you could see on the boy's face, it was too late to stop him from being hurt in full.  
  
"Wufei, what's going on up there?" Having hidden the others away with Heero and Duo, a younger teacher from the school holding and trying to warm the more severely injured boy, Trowa tried to stop the cargo trucks. Focusing his aim on the driver and other soldiers near the truck with the hostages, he took them out and fired at the others that were still there. Most of the trucks had left but he was able to stop any of the students and teachers from being wounded or caught in the crossfire.  
  
"Damn you, let him go!" Stopping his movements and ignoring Trowa's demanding question, he waited and pulled back to keep Quatre safe.  
  
"When I'm ready, I will. He's a fun little play toy, I enjoy this one. I'll give him back when I'd done." Kayura pulled the mobile suit's hand back and smirked. "I've got better things to do with my time..."  
  
Giving a stifled groan, Wufei let his hands drop from the controls. "I'm sorry Quatre. I will free you..." Letting her go, he watched her leave. He couldn't risk hurting his dear friend.  
  
"Oh, I'll give him back.." Bringing up coordinates for the next base, or an area close to it, she sent it to his monitor and smirked. "Come alone or he dies." Taking off, she gripped the boy within her mobile suit's hand and flew off, making sure that if he dared to follow she'd kill him before engaging in battle with the pilot.  
  
Slamming his fists on the console, Wufei quickly took the directions and saved them. This was his only chance of finding Quatre again. "They took Quatre... I couldn't stop them."  
  
With a sigh of frustration, Trowa nodded and unbound the last of the prisoners within the back of the truck. The six had entered the back as well, Trowa getting praise for doing only what he had to, and Duo sitting with Heero in the heating truck cab. "We'll get him back, don't worry. Is everything out there secure? All prisoners are accounted for but Quatre and if we can't treat Heero's wounds, he could very well die of infection which is highly probably or fever. He's got a fever but he's also hypothermic at the time."  
  
Hiding Nataku who seemed reluctant not to go after the fleeing enemy, the warrior jumped from the cockpit and sprinted towards the now visible opening to the base, seeing Trowa jumping from the back of a large, covered truck. "They're all destroyed." Turning off his mic and opening the cab to the truck, he noticed that blood stained the handle of the door. When his eyes feel on Heero and Duo, he was instantly angered again. Duo didn't look too bad but for a few bruises and his complexion was slightly wan, but Heero's skin was a ghastly pale from what he could seen from beneath the sweater. Bruises covered his body along with blood, a blindfold covering his eyes as he lay limply in Duo's arms, as if cowering from his pain. "Shimatti..." A sorrowful glance was all he spared Duo while Trowa entered behind the driver's side, nodding solemnly. "Go ahead and take them out. We can stop by the town and leave them there, the hostages, and then treat these two.."  
  
"Fine. We should leave now or risk being seen by OZ." Putting the truck into gear, Trowa listened to the door shut and drove from the base, waiting until Wufei was in his gundam before taking off towards the town where the abducted students and teachers had come from.  
  
~¤~  
  
With a sigh, Trowa draped the damp cloth over Heero's forehead and slowly eased the quilts into place. He was freezing except for his fever which soared higher and higher with a fatale stubbornness. They'd left the base quickly and watched as it was demolished by the OZ troops, just a little too late to stop them or do any major damage.  
  
Wufei and Trowa had returned the hostages to the town and left no identity of who they were, but the children and teachers surely must have known. The boys weren't in it for glory or fame, only to bring back their three comrades and finish their mission successfully. Ironically, Wufei was the youth tending to the irritating American, while Trowa who seemed more skilled in the healing field because of his background and of what Cathrine had taught him, was left to care for the battered, Japanese youth.  
  
A moment's silence without movement passed before Trowa finally turned away, standing and stretching. He'd stitched the deep wound in Heero's lower abdomen, the muscle tissue and skin tissue severely damaged with slight infection but it appeared no internal damage was done to the organs besides bruising. The deep cuts within his wrists had been wrapped delicately but firmly along with his torso, the veins luckily intact and only bruised as well. The bullet wound within his shoulder had been a clean shot, the bullet both entering and exiting, thus all he had to do was stitch the skin closed and wrap it as well. The cuts along his cheeks and chest were nothing major, just cleaned and left to heal themselves. Also, there was slight damage to his eyes, the Prussian orbs bloodshot as some of the blood vessels had popped, leaving a crimson trail on the inside of his eyes. It was nothing too major and he was fine, but it would just be noticeable. All this, and of course, who could forget the numerous bruises that just blanketed his body when not mentioned above? The deepest area was near his ribs, at least three broken and the majority more close to it. Heero would need extreme bed rest and to be re-nourished and hydrated, two elements his body was desperately needing. "Uh..... the things you get yourself into..." he spoke aloud, turning to go but was caught by a sudden stirring behind him as the fragile form released a pitiful moan.  
  
Floating back into consciousness, Heero felt a wondrous warmth and comfort about him, yet he himself was far from it. Every whispered breath hurt to take in or to release, it hurt to flinch, it hurt to think. He was oh so tired but couldn't sleep, thirsty and hungry but he couldn't satisfy any of his wanting for lack of strength.  
  
With two long strides, the youth was at his side once more. "Stay still Heero, you're fine now. You're back at the safe house and are to be resting, you took quite a beating in capture."  
  
The safe house? Capture? "Wh-what...." His voice was hoarse and cracked, his speech broken.  
  
"Wufei and I got your message, then came to get the three of you and the other hostages. They've been returned safe and both you and Duo are safe. There's no need to get upset." In one graceful motion, he took back the cloth gently, submerging it into the water, wringing it loosely, and traced it over the youth's features again as his eyes remained closed. Heero seemed to move to the touch of the cold cloth automatically and by his expression, he was grateful for the gesture. "You couldn't have made the code harder? It was so easy, it was complicated." With a small laugh, something that was still rare in public and not shown a lot in private, Trowa continued his work.  
  
"Wh-where's Quatre?" Forcing the words to speak, the youth tried to squint against the sunlight. It streamed into the room and over his face, welcome to his freezing body but hated by his features which burned with the fever's hot touch.  
  
Well, if Trowa told him the truth, then he'd probably end up hurting himself and getting overprotective. Yet if the youth lied, he'd have to make sure that it *did* become truth before Heero was healed enough to journey out and see for himself. Thinking quickly, he decided to lie. "He's sleeping right now, he's just fine Heero. Quatre's slightly ill and extremely tired besides he, like the rest of you, could have been using a decent meal or two, but he's fine. All he needs right now is to sleep and rest."  
  
Too tired to argue, he took the youth's word for it. Quatre was coming down with the cold and none of them had eaten in a few days. It was believable. Slowly sinking back into exhaustion, he was all too painfully thrown into a fit of coughs which wracked his lean body in torment. Each cough was one more he wished he could have stopped, but they continued.  
  
A shake of the head was all Trowa responded to this action with, walking into the kitchen and getting a glass of water before returning to his comrade's bedside. Setting it down, he helped Heero to sit up as gently as he could, feeling the boy cower into him as he coughed slightly more, opening his pained eyes to look about. "Here, drink this... you need to rehydrate yourself anyway." Taking the glass, it was as if he were trying to feed a child.  
  
Heero lifted his weary hands to take the glass, but only guided it as Trowa helped him, drinking of the liquid greedily before coughing softly again as some of the water spilt upon the bed. For now, he was not ashamed to take the offered help, there would be time for such a thing later. Yet he was still so tired, pain trying to derive him of his wish but exhaustion growing more. Coughing once more, he seemed to be getting Quatre's cold, he but leaned into the stronger youth and slowly felt himself slip into the welcome arms of sleep.  
  
With hardly any movement, Trowa easily grabbed the towel from the dresser and took it up, drying the blanket and the wet bandages. They weren't too bad, just a little damp, so they wouldn't have to be changed again. In truth, he was actually amused at the boy's readiness to believe him and to take his offered aid, not something he would do normally nor consciously. "I truly wonder about you Heero, I don't think even you understand yourself..."  
  
"I'd agree there." Leaning against the doorway, Wufei had caught part of what Trowa had done and said, smirking. He wasn't going to question the youth's actions nor his tenderness at this time. "Duo's finally asleep again after countless, tormenting minutes of complaining he was bored or "in pain" and dinner is almost ready. Should I bring either of you anything to eat?" The proud warrior spoke softly, his tone weary.  
  
"Just the broth in a bowl and spoon, I'll eat later. I have to see if I can't get Heero to." Sighing, he was rather startled at first by the appearance of the second, Trowa replaced the quilts over Heero and held him still, he had to eat something.  
  
"How? He's asleep and probably too tired to eat anyway.." Curious, the third youth questioned.  
  
"When you're asleep, you don't really notice what you do. Such as swallowing at any time, it's an involuntary reaction of the body. To slowly feed him the broth, he'd swallow it without knowing or waking and have ingested greatly needed nutrients. It was the only way we could feed him after his self-detonation." That wasn't a time he'd forget. A month of caring for the same, unconscious boy, day in and day out with his sister, continually wondering if it wasn't just kinder to have ended his life or if he would ever wake from his coma-like state. Yet he did, one fateful day, he awoke.  
  
"I see." Those two words were all he spoke, amusement playing in his coal black eyes as he went about his duties. Filling a bowl with the broth from the soup, with only small, soggy pieces of noodle or meat, he returned it to the weary youth who then proceeded in slowly feeding the latter. It was weird, watching The Perfect Soldier being fed as an infant would, sometimes the broth spilling from the corners of his lips as it was cleaned away, the towel resting on his chest as it rose and fell in shallow but true breaths. "Anything else?"  
  
"No, I'm fine for now. Thank you Wufei..." Sighing, Trowa kept about his work, silently doing as he had so many times before. Now, he just prayed Quatre was all right as well and that they could find him, and in time.  
  
~¤~  
  
Authors' Notes:  
  
Angela: And now, all we can say is a very nicely pitched *SCREAM*. Yep. That was gr8 writing, Star! Poor Heero! Poor Duo! *looks angelic* I wonder what could happen to Quatre now.? *laugh* Oh yes- this is WAY to much fun! I *love* being your muse Lady Stardancer! And I applaud your sticking with the story, reader! Here. *tosses you a well-deserved bag of Skittles* Just in case you haven't had any this hour. *chesire cat grin* Thanks! And don't forget to review! The more reviews, the faster it comes. ~_^  
  
Star: *whimpers* Please don't hurt me Heero! *backs away from his glare but looks with interest and pops up out of the blue*  
  
Heero: You'd better watch it.... *warns, "unhappy" with what has happened to him thus in the story*  
  
Star: *giggles* Hey, I didn't know you could glare with any more loathing... something more for me to match.. *breaks into laughter and snickers as he storms away in "irritation" at my "weird" but constant state of being* Sumanu otouko-chan!  
  
Heero: *calls over his shoulder in disgust* Don't "I'm sorry little brother" me!  
  
Star: *giggles more* Sumanu mucho! *laughs* It's Span-ese! *snorts and giggles* Sorry, having a good day. Well, Heero and Duo are out of the danger zone...*starts drumming to the song from Top Gun, remembering it from band before coming out of it* sorry... but anyway, Quatre still needs some help here... Wufei's probably feeling bad enough. *listens and laughs at Heero's "He's not the only one that needs help! And I'm talking mentally in this case!" remark* Don't state the obvious, no fun then! *grins slyly* Well, Kayura gave the young Chinese warrior coordinates, but are they right? Is it a trap? Is she calling him out for a duel to win the youth's life and freedom or slavery? So many choices, so little answers. I love this! Please review and look for the next chapters. Lord knows what I'll do to poor ickle Quatre next...*demonic grin*  
  
Quatre: *stares wide eyed* I don't want to DIE!!! What did *I* do to *you*?!?!  
  
Star: *bursts into laughter, hanging onto Ang to try and steady self* Sorry! *coughs and wipes tears from eyes* Sorry Ang.. but this is sooo much fun!! That, and thanks lots for the extra help in motivating and inspiring me.. *'nother demonic grin* You did well young Jedi... *clamps hands over mouth* Wrong character! *snickers* Leave me alone! I know I need help! *skips away, but staggers a second or two after the attempt, collapsing in laughter*  
  
Angela: *sweatdrop* ladies and gentlemen- I give you the Queen of Gundam Wing writing. *reader's eye twitches* Yeah. um, just review. Bye. 


	6. Does the Game Have Rules?

A Diamond So Dark... Occurrences after Mercy's Sacrifice and the Sequel  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own anything affiliated with Gundam Wing or its creations. Angela does own the plot and in helping, I revised and wrote the story. A joint creation. Any original characters along with Blacke Diamond sprung from either her or my own minds.  
  
~+~ Chapter 6 ~+~ Does the Game *Have* Rules?  
  
Duo opened his eyes tiredly and looked about himself again, this had to be the hundredth time he'd woken up in just a few hours. Or so he thought. Last time he awoke, it was nearly dinner and Wufei hardly disregarded him with anything but forced patience; the young American youth found himself quickly and easily bored, not entertained with much of anything. Pain shot through the entire of his chest and his leg, though it wasn't as bad and he was mainly suffering the pains of pushing it while in escape, yet he didn't really regret it all that much. Yet now, the sky was a deep, navy-hued, star-studded blanket that covered the sleeping earth until the morning should rise and bring to life once more destiny's song. "Wow, I really slept..." Yawning, he only winced slightly and forced himself up to lean against the headboard; Duo gazing out the window at the silent night, the tree branches barren as each swayed gently in the icy night breeze, the grass dead if not dying and the street lamps not reaching the back of the house, for the safe house lay on the outskirts of the town.  
  
Other thoughts ran through his mind, he knew how Trowa and Wufei faired, oh he knew too well how Wufei faired and the young warrior declared that had Duo not been injured, he would be greatly by the Chinese boy's hand and will. Yet what of Heero? He'd had an update, the boy hadn't worsened and just slightly gotten better, yet he was still watched over like a hawk and Quatre was, unfortunately, still held captive. "Take care lil' buddy, we're tryin' to get you out." This he spoke to the night sky, yet after a few minutes of silence, he realized that even he couldn't remain that ignorant to his own body's needs and big kids didn't really "wet the bed". Carefully putting his legs over the edge of the bed and grabbing for the crutches, he hoisted himself tiredly and rather clumsily up onto them, slowly again getting used to them and making his way from the room and down the hall, yet a soft light from Trowa's room caught his attention and the youth took a detour on the way to the bathroom.  
  
Looking into the room, he found that Heero lay limply and pale upon the bed, his features that were seen were found speckled with bruises as the rest of his body that was still seen from under the blankets was wrapped in white bandages. He was strong, no doubt, but right now he almost seemed so weak, so vulnerable, so fragile. Like a glass figurine. Trowa himself didn't look all that well, he was leaner and slightly paler than normal, his features tired and strained as his eyes that once held a steel nerve now just asked for rest, dulled of even that calm composure. Yet the silent youth worked on, checking the bandages every now and then, rewetting and applying the cold, wet cloth to draw away a fever, the flush slowly disappearing in the Japanese boy's cheeks. With a tired and sympathetic smile, Duo but leaned against the doorway and spoke in a voice, warm and just as concerned yet knowing tone, his voice just above a whisper. "Man, that guy puts himself through so much to get the rest of us out of it and he still hasn't learned where he'll end up."  
  
Turning swiftly at the new voice, for the warrior had fallen asleep hours ago and Duo was to be asleep, he allowed himself a small smile to pull at the corners of his lips. "That he does, but I doubt he's been this bad since he self destructed. I thought you were sleeping... did you need anything Duo?" Rising with reluctance and forced motions, the boy stood and watched the American shake his head with a soft chuckle, he appeared to be feeling better.  
  
"Naw man, I've got it. Just got tired of laying down and kinda had to use the bathroom, but I still ain't gotten there.." With a soft whimper in the end, he only smirked when the ladder shook his head with a smirk, Duo leaning on the crutches and his right leg slightly bent and lifted so that it could rest.  
  
"That's a personal problem I'm making you deal with on your own."  
  
"Well gee, thanks. I feel loved now."  
  
"You're a big boy, you can take care of it I'm sure." Casually he spoke with a gentle grin, pulling the blankets up to rest over Heero's shoulders and neck, he taking his spot in the chair again and sighing in weariness. He'd switch watch later with Wufei over the boy, up until Heero was out of the "danger zone". That, and he doubted he could sleep anyway, his mind a mass confusion of worry and concern for Quatre's well being.  
  
"Heh... thanks a lot. So, has he woken up yet since we've gotten back?" Inquiring softly as the Japanese boy began to stir, his soft moans of pain almost pleading for it to be taken, he silenced himself hastily.  
  
"Only once in full... just after you fell asleep the last time." Standing and taking the rag in hand, he again re-soaked the cloth and wrung it so that it lay damp, tracing it carefully over the boy's features as he quietly shushed him with a reassurance, soon laying the rag across his cooling forehead and as he watched the boy calm momentarily.  
  
Again, Heero slowly pulled from unconsciousness, his body so sore yet the gentle warmth and comfort about him helped somewhat, the cold cloth over his features all too welcome as he stopped his movements, yet did not sleep again. Forcing his eyes to flutter open slowly, his glazed depths gazed about at the various shapes in the room, recognizing Trowa's faint outline but his vision wasn't clear. His body wracked with coughs as he parted his lips to speak, Heero's eyes squeezed shut as he tried to quell and stop each one, finally choking them back as his ribs weren't ready for his shallow breathing, let alone the coughing.  
  
Duo make his way into the room, using his right leg somewhat so that it didn't grow stiff and hurt worse later, standing by Trowa's and Heero's side. "Heya man, take it easy now. You went to hell and back it looks like."  
  
Slowly, the Japanese youth regained discipline over his body and calmed himself, looking up to see Duo as he blinked back the haziness, lips parting again to speak in disregard for the crutches he used and small yet visible enough bruises he too sported. "D-duo?"  
  
"I'm here, take it easy. Just relax man, you've done enough." Smiling kindly and sympathetically, he felt still so bad that Heero took all that, man he looked like crap.  
  
Nodding softly and looking back to Trowa, he didn't really dare to speak again, the words throwing him into a coughing frenzy as it only hurt him further. Yet still, he now grew greatly fatigued, his throat raw and dry as was him mouth, his eyes asking of the boy yet not knowing if he'd understand. Forcing himself to swallow hard, he winced and just closed his eyes, neither seemed to be understanding and maybe if he could just fall asleep, he'd forget about it.  
  
Duo watched Heero's movements, knowing they weren't for nothing. "He's wantin' something Trowa..."  
  
"I know, but what Heero? I don't understand." Softly he spoke, the second youth turning to look again, seemingly to the once more empty glass. "Water? Something to drink?" Catching his soft nod, he only sighed at Duo's laughter and took the glass, making his way to the small kitchenette.  
  
Snickering, he turned to his friend again. "Man, you've got that guy trained." Quelling his laughter at his friend's distraught gaze, he sighed and cocked his head slightly as though in question. Duo knew the boy hurt, but his mind seemed to be on another subject. "You're worried for Quatre.. aren't you?" Catching his small nod, he almost spoke yet Trowa interrupted him easily.  
  
"He's just sleeping Heero, it appears you and he both share this cold and he's taken his own, few injuries. Quatre's sleeping fine and peacefully right now, he just needs to rest as do you." Quickly he stopped Duo's words, making his way again to Heero's side and setting the water down, lifting the boy and ignoring his few and pained groans along with his gasps, cradling the youth's shoulders in his arms. Again reaching for the glass, he spared Duo a warning glare that he was to play along, taking the glass and guiding it to the lips of the wanting yet very exhausted young man. And again, Heero struggled to life his hands to hold the glass himself, yet this time he took the water slower and gradually.  
  
Duo was stunned a moment, then gazed on at Heero's vulnerable form and knew Trowa's reasoning in the lie. Sighing softly and forcing a small smile, he too nodded and watched the youth who appeared childish in his manner, yet it was the best he could really do right now. "Yeah buddy, dun worry about Quatre, he's takin' it easy like you should be. That kid got it easy compared to us, heck, I got it easy compared to you. You just relax and heal up, we'll need you but seriously, right now I really have to use the bathroom guys." Catching a soft chuckle from Trowa and a momentary stop of the drinking from Heero, he only laughed softly himself and made his way to his destination.  
  
As the boy again finished his drinking and let his hands fall in a tired manner, once more leaning heavily against him and falling into unconsciousness, Trowa put the glass down and drew the blankets up and over the boy again, smirking as he lay within his arms and slept. He couldn't get too used to this though, they still had a war going on.  
  
~£~  
  
Quatre lay in the corner near the back wall, just across from the command chair, a.k.a. "thrown", of Kayura. His back was aflame and his body tired, his cold growing worse as he stifled another fit of coughs in the darkened and empty room. A command consul lay beside him, yet the classical shackles chained to the wall with the chains rather short, did not even come close to allowing him any access. So the youth gave up on any idea there, he was still so very tired, his shallow breathing echoing in the metal room, the walls cold and foreboding. "Please be well my friends..." Speaking to the darkness, he caught the echoing footsteps making their way towards the room he occupied, couldn't he at least rest? Gaining his footing, he was forced to squint against the harsh light that flickered on without warning, blinding him momentarily. Looking up when a grip was on his arm, he found it to be a lean and tall woman like Kayura, only her features were emotionless and uncaring, or so they seemed. Her hair was a silvery black, her eyes a soft violet-blue yet they had a cutting iciness to them. "Wh-what do you want with me now?"  
  
Kayura entered as well, flopping down in her chair in a could-care-less attitude as she looked up, her patience wearing thin and her voice with a surfacing venom. "These incompetent fools wouldn't know their asses from a hole in the ground..."  
  
Danya spoke at this, adviser and next in command to Kayura, the young woman bowing and speaking without emotion or remorse. "You are displeased My Lady?"  
  
Growling and tossing her hair from her eyes, nails tapping the armrest of her chair, Kayura shot up at her subordinate. "Displeased?! Ha!" Growing impatient with everyone, a smirk crossed her features as the youth cringed in Danya's grip, this young boy amused her with his struggles. "Well well, I grow bored... maybe we can have a little fun." Looking over the assortment of new drugs to be tested on the prisoners when she found the time between the pathetic leaders of their organization and the strikes against the other two foundations, one caught her eyes. "This one is interesting, let's try it." Picking up the syringe that held a neon green substance, the syringe full and it said to be a hallucinogen, it was time to put the drug to the test. "What do you fear? We'll find out soon."  
  
Now backing up and pulling from Danya who held him tighter, surprisingly strong for a woman like herself, Quatre struggled to break free. "N-no.. what is that!?" He didn't know what it was and he truly didn't feel like being a lab rat either. Yet, he was forced into submission when the young woman twisted his left arm sharply behind his back, nearly to the point of breaking.  
  
"This little helper will bring to life your worst fears and your wildest nightmares, though it's never been tested. Consider yourself lucky child, you get to be the first." Pulling out his arm as he struggled weakly but stubbornly, she injected the substance quickly into his arm, just a small dosage yet she didn't know what effect it would have on him.  
  
Quatre winced and pulled back, dropping to his knees and pulling back from both women, he listened to Kayura's cold laughter as his world began to become a swirling void of shadows. What was happening to him? What was *going* to happen to him? Leaning heavily against the steel wall as the footsteps retreated and echoed in the room, his own world began faded into one of darkness and torment, fear burning brightly in his eyes. It'd be a long night.  
  
~£~  
  
Wufei opened his eyes in reluctance as the sunlight fell over him, though he was actually surprised. Trowa was supposed to have woken up him during the early morning hours and gone to sleep himself. If he was trying to pull this alone per his usual self, though Wufei knew he did the same thing often, then it was getting to the boy too much. Maybe in the past five days that boy had gotten nearly 9 hours of sleep, not enough considering what they were still doing. This was supposed to be a break.  
  
A groan escaped the young warrior's lips as he pushed himself from the couch, making his way reluctantly but knowing towards Heero's room, turning his gaze to the bed. What met his sight was not expected, but *better* than what he'd expected. Trowa lay on the floor, sprawled out in his own manner and used his arm as a pillow, a blanket falling over his body as the pair of crutches leaned against the nightstand, Duo having taken over for Trowa and was just pulling the rag back from Heero's paled features and draped it over the side of the bowl. "Maxwell, what are you doing up?"  
  
A small wave and smirk were given the warrior's way, the American youth motioning for the second to be silent as Heero stirred more often to the softest noises, man he was getting his strength back quickly. Holding his movements as the Japanese boy again fell asleep, soon Duo continued with his movements, recovering the boy in full and looking back up. "Trowa finally kinda passed out on the floor, and you looked and still look like you could sleep for another few months. So, are we all going with the "Quatre's resting" story?"  
  
Sighing, Wufei entered, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms before his chest, he nodded. "Heero's overprotective enough as it is and he'll hurt himself further if he knew Quatre didn't come back. This way, he'll rest and we're trying to get Quatre back before Heero ever finds out. Hopefully, it's the best for both of them."  
  
Groaning when he tried to stand and forgot about his leg, the youth decided it was smarter to sit in the chair and just stay there. After a few moments hesitation, he spoke quietly, and hopefully yet not too much, he didn't want to get his hopes up too far. "Do we even know where to look for Quatre? I mean, I doubt they left anything for us to follow."  
  
"We'll find him Duo, you leave that to us, you worry about healing."  
  
"Holy crap!" His voice was a soft hiss of astonishment.  
  
"What now?" In slight irritation, Wufei eyed him.  
  
"Y-you just called me Duo!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's always been Maxwell this or Maxwell that. This time it was Duo!"  
  
Rolling his eyes and sighing in defeat, Wufei gave up trying to ever understand this child. He was confusing even to himself. "Duo, just.."  
  
"You did it again!" With laughter, he quickly interrupted.  
  
"Stop already!" Voice rising beyond its composure, the youth calmed himself instantly as Heero stirred further, a soft groan escaping the boy's lips. His mind fell within its own thoughts, being concerned about the Arabian youth's well being and health. Something just didn't seem right and the young warrior only hoped he was fairing well, they needed to get him and get him out of there as soon as possible. When Trowa was up to strength again or could hold out on his own with both of these boys, Wufei would go and challenge Kayura for Quatre's freedom. ~£~  
  
Kayura watched with soft laughter as the boy before her finally stopped his movements, collapsing to his knees as his hands fell to his sides. Well, that new chemical was definitely a keeper. His screams still echoed in the walls about her as Danya had returned her to work at the consul, his struggles finally stopping as the night passed away. It may have worked all too well, for she just barely gave that child a small amount, yet maybe, just maybe she'd keep him around even longer.  
  
Panting heavily and trembling with utter fear, the intelligent youth felt the sweat roll from his thin and lean features, tears falling from his eyes to mingle with the sweat. His clothes stuck to every portion of his body that they dare touch, his physique cringing back further and further into the corner, his back now numb to any of his earlier pains. Quatre had seen so much and hated ever last second of the torment, his worst fears and nightmares brought to lift, tossed and merged with horrific scenes he knew not of, yet they must have been in some portion of his mind to be able to put him through that hell. Voice hoarse as his throat was now raw and aflame, the young boy pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms shakily about them, lowering his head as his once bright blue eyes were now dulled and he dared not close them. He didn't want to see it over again. 'Please come soon Wufei, be careful but I can't stay here any longer... I don't want to.'  
  
Looking over the pathetic form, yet he was oh so entertaining, Kayura, grabbed up another syringe and handed it to Danya who seemed almost instantly at her side when the first and elder woman barely flinched. "Here, give him the sedative, I need to see if I can't go and settle these blundering idiots who can't stop their feeble squabbles over who messed up what and where."  
  
With the same indifference as before, Danya nodded and took the syringe, watching the boy's head shoot up with fear as he tried to back away, shaking his head slightly from side to side.  
  
Quatre hadn't caught much of what they'd said but the new syringe that Kayura's assistant held in her hand sent him into another whirlwind of terror and fear. He couldn't do this, he didn't want to experience anything else. Yet he also didn't have the energy to really rebel, he could barely stand up on his knees, let alone gain his feet. Forcing the words to speak airily from his throat, the youth's tender lips parted to shape them quickly and beg, he didn't have to act anymore, he was truly scared of what else lay in store for him. "No... plea..." The youth couldn't finish the word before it gave out into air, he trying to pull away as Danya wrenched his arm forward, pumping the amber-golden liquid into his body. Finally pulling from her as she let him go, the youth couldn't help but feel severely tired and worn now, any and all energy he had left disappearing. In a final attempt, Quatre felt himself slowly loose control over his motions again, the sedative. As long as it didn't do anything else to him, he'd dealt with this before. Laying down on the mat and allowing himself to stretch out slightly, the youth lost all energy that he had left, no longer having the ambition to do anything. Yet something was odd, he could move if he really wanted to, but he was so tired, his muscles not wanting to work as his eyes closed slowly. Quatre needed sleep, he couldn't keep this up and he was just so very tired. Yet so much could still happen to him and he had to be on guard and ready for anything. Ready for anything? He could barely move! What *could* he do if anything happened?! His mind was well awake, though thoroughly exhausted as was his body, yet if he couldn't move, what was he *really* going to do?  
  
Finally giving up on his struggle with his thoughts, Quatre let himself fall asleep, the last sounds heard were Kayura's footsteps echoing as she left the room, Danya typing away at the command consul. ~.::£::.~ ~.::£::.~ ~.::£::.~  
  
~.::*Ang*::.~ : ~.::*Ang*::.~ Oh my poor boys! Did I authorize this??? *thinks* *sighs* I did. Oh well. I guess you all have a right to be mad at us in the reviews. Heehee! = ) I think Silver needs a round of applause! *much cheering and rejoicing* She did fabulous! Even though she had Trowa lie to Heero about Quatre. (I never authorized that. But I guess it's for the best.) Yes, but still! Hail to the writing Chief! Your turn, Silver!  
  
~*¤*~Silver~*¤*~: Well, okay.. so this is SHORT compared to my other chapters. -_-' *sweat drop* I know, I'm slacking off and I've had the entire break to do this in. Well, not so, I've had major projects and finals to get ready for. *yawns* If anyone's ever read Chobits, you know that dress Dark Chi (Chi Chi) wears? I'm trying to make that for my friend to wear for one of our final grades. -_-' I don't do this often for life size, so please bear with me and what I'm trying to get up for everyone. I'm also almost done with a new chapter ~FINALLY~ for Heaven's Angel. I kinda lost the plot for a few there. Anyway, yeah. Okay, on this chapter... Quatre's gone through hell and back at least twenty times in the time he had to put up with that hallucinogen alone, Heero's getting somewhat better but still has a ways to go in recovery, and Duo's just as stubborn and--Duoish as ever. Heh, he didn't get "much" of a beating compared to others...  
  
Heero: Gee, I wonder why.. ~sarcastic and still "pouting" over my writing~  
  
Duo: Dude, they love me more, face it. Hey! Itai! ^rubs his arm^  
  
~*¤*~Silver~*¤*~: *rolls eyes* Oy mios... we love all of you, just... you're easier to torment and no one really does see that and you know you'd do anything to protect the others from harm Heero.  
  
Heero: ~stubborn~ Unless I inflict that harm. ~mischievous smirk as Duo backs up~  
  
~*¤*~Silver~*¤*~: *smacks self in forehead* SAVE ME!!! *whimper* ~mood swing~ *giggles* Okay, hope you enjoy this, will Quatre get his freedom? Will he be put through more hell? Can Wufei win against Kayura, we haven't seen *her* fight yet. Is Trowa going to be needing the care as well as the other boys for what *he's* pushing himself with? So many questions, so many outcomes, so few answers... =^_^= V Saraba mei-no! [Farewell everyone] 


	7. Dispute and Query

A Diamond So Dark... Occurrences after Mercy's Sacrifice and the Sequel  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own anything affiliated with Gundam Wing or its creations. Angela does own the plot and in helping, I revised and wrote the story. A joint creation. Any original characters along with Blacke Diamond sprung from either her or my own minds.  
  
~+~ Chapter 7 ~+~ Dispute and Query  
  
Sighing and looking over his shoulder to Duo, Trowa took up the liquid morphine and a syringe, making his way over to both the American youth who couldn't dare to stay in bed and rest out of the way, but had to be around and help. Even if it was welcome to have the help, Duo should still be taking care. "This is an overdose to normal people, but this should ease a bit of Heero's torment." Inserting the needle with the dosage into the IV tube, he let it drip and run into the Japanese boy's arm, they'd been able to snag a few IV bags from the hospital so that the youth could rest easier and he'd have a bit to recover from anyway. No use in having him waste needed strength.  
  
"Heh, if he's not immune to that too." With a half-hearted laugher, Duo realized how much he truly worried for the Arabian boy still in capture.  
  
"Not in this weakened condition; even he wouldn't be." Standing and stretching his arms high over his head, the youth looked about for the young warrior, he having seemed to vanish. "I'll be right back Duo." With just as much silence as he'd entered, the youth fell back through the open doorway, arms dropping lazily to his sides as emerald prisms gazed about for the independent fighter. A soft yet rhythmic clicking fell to keen ears as spheres of sharp watch fell upon his target of desire, spying the map as well as coordinates that seemed unknown of before which the ladder studied over swiftly. Thoughts racing through his mind in a whirlwind, Trowa knew what it was of, and what Wufei was to do. It had to be. "You're not going alone."  
  
Head shooting up and rather surprised he hadn't caught the movements of Trowa before, yet quickly logged out of the programs and shut the computer down. "They can't take care of themselves. That, and if you're there, she'll just kill Quatre." Soft hiss spoke so as the others would not hear.  
  
"What makes you think she would?"  
  
"Don't ask that, and I don't need your help in this. I will go alone..." Standing and grabbing for his white jacket, the youth was caught in the middle of his actions by a soft speaking.  
  
"And if you lose? They'll kill him or hurt him further... You'd sacrifice Quatre's life and put him further in jeopardy when this is to be a "rescue" mission just because you've got a score to settle with having to back down from a woman in battle?" He knew he was pushing Wufei, yet Wufei pushed first, the boy pushed back in the best interested he believed for one of his dearest and few friends.  
  
"Then who'll be here with them? They didn't just attain scratches, and they sure as hell can't take care of themselves..." Again, Wufei grabbed for his coat, yet doubts now filled his stubborn mind. What if he did lose the battle for Quatre? Of course he wasn't afraid of a woman, but even he had his lost battles and this woman may just fight dirty. Then Quatre would be lost to the enemy and they most likely wouldn't be able to get him back.  
  
"We can get Sally over. We're not too far off from her base." Still not giving up, he watched as the youth before him mulled over the thoughts, still not backing down but growing more anxious as a slight fear overcame him for the Arabian Prince. He seemed to know that Quatre grew weaker and was losing hope in them, yet fought for the hope he did have. It was just a feeling, though he trusted it in full. "Look Wufei, we can sit here and debate all day who's going and who's not, but if you mess up, then someone's gotta be there to make sure it gets done. That, and Quatre can't keep doing this... just trust me on that." Dead set in determination, the youth watched the second turn to him again in thought, giving a reluctant nod.  
  
"Let's get her then quickly and get her here."  
  
Without hesitation, a swift and single stride was taken to the counter, the circus performer skillfully typing away at the keys in knowing and a second sense, hastily bringing up the frequency to Sally's computers and hacking onto her server, sent her a message and waited with no word more spoken. Wufei shifted behind him uneasily, yet Trowa's attention was drawn back at a sudden answer to his paging.  
  
Sally's semi-exhausted features appeared on the second end of the connection, yet she gave a slightly surprised smile. "Eh... heya guys. H- how's it going on your end?" Curious and slightly hesitant, she listened to the second cut her off from speaking any further.  
  
"We need you to come watch after Heero and Duo. They've been hurt and can't really take care of themselves, the entire thing with the school kidnappings. We've yet to finish the mission, but needed you. Someone needs to take care of the others." Trowa was blunt in his statements, getting a small nod from the elder woman.  
  
"Can do... give me a couple of hours and we'll be there. I'll go ahead and bring along one of my nurses..." Looking over her computer top and calling out a few orders, the rebel doctor seemingly tired enough by the war, yet knew her duty.  
  
"Right, we'll prepare here until you arrive."  
  
~§~  
  
A soft groan fell gently from the boy's lips, his body heavy and unwilling to move unless to his most stubborn of commands, once life filled eyes now dulled and open in small, teal blue slits instead of a bold blue. Quatre was so weak, so tired, so sick feeling as the sedative kept its hold upon him, he not having eaten in days and his soul's hope fading as did, at one time or another, a candle's flame.  
  
Soft, ragged breaths echoed in his ears, his own as the darkened room lay about him in stillness, except for the continual and barely noticeable clicking of the consul keys. Danya never left the room; someone was always there with him. Really, what_was_he_going_to_do?! What *could* he do? Sometimes, these people were just hopeless. Either way, he wasn't going to pull anything off, and he had to wait for the others. Where were they? Were they even coming? Doubts filled the boy's ready mind, one that was so easily manipulated in such an exhausted state that he was ready to believe anything, regardless of his deep loyalties. Yet a small coughing fell from his lips, the sedative was finally wearing off.  
  
The sound of a slamming door pulled Quatre from his thoughts, the young pilot alert. He realized with no small amount of horror that Kayura had returned from her meeting, and that he, yet again, had no ability to defend himself. He was lying where he had been for the last few hours, on a small pallet at the far wall, across from Kayura's 'throne'. He shivered as he saw Kayura storm into her large quarters, looking very upset.  
  
Kayura, her hair wildly flying, stomped to her command chair and sat down. Her eyes were furious.  
  
Sudden movement from the left of Quatre nearly made him jump, though not possible physically, it startled his mind. Kayura's right-hand woman, Danya, was getting out of her chair from the computer desk. She but glanced emotionlessly at Quatre as she walked toward Kayura.  
  
Kayura didn't even give her a chance to get all the way to her before she growled, "They are completely impossible!" Quatre winced at the tone of her voice, it rising high in a screech, yet he stayed still as he could not do anything but wait for the sedative to wear off.  
  
The silent woman bowed and then stood, listening patiently. All the while, Kayura continued viciously, "I give them orders and they still continue to give me incompetent excuses! I don't know why I don't have them executed! If they to not finish that shipment of Delta Mobiles, our sister base will not be able to take that shipment of electron-R chips. Rgh!" Kayura inhaled and let out a slow hiss.  
  
Danya bowed again. "You are upset, Lady Kayura. It doesn't suit you. Please, may I get you something?"  
  
Kayura let out a growl. "Fine. Bring me something to drink."  
  
The woman bowed and went to do Kayura's bidding. Meanwhile, Kayura stared, frustrated, at the ground. Quatre watched with worn and near pleading eyes of exhaustion, almost afraid to breathe. He didn't want to bring attention to himself. A shiver ran the length of his back and body, the room cold and his ability to control his body growing easier and further under discipline. His back and arms still hurt, as well as his bruised body. His cold wasn't helping matters any, also. Cautiously, he allowed his thoughts to drift to Heero and Duo, for he could feel their pain. He wished he could be with them, wherever they were. Quatre's thoughts drifted to Wufei and how he had said that would come to challenge Kayura. As the young man though about his friend, he felt Wufei's determination. 'Please Wufei, don't do anything foolish, my friend.' At this, the small flame of hope within his soul rose higher, yet it again began to dwindle into darkness.  
  
The woman returned with Kayura's drink as asked, just as silently as she'd left to fetch it. Kayura took it and drank without care, a few gulps of the wine glass and the beverage was gone. Danya but returned to her chair in front of the computer. As Quatre watched her, coughs fell from his unknowing lips and echoed of his life in the room.  
  
"Done with your nap, child?" Kayura said, looking at him with a smirk. Quatre looked at her, allowing the sudden alarm he felt to show in his exhausted eyes. Kayura let out a chuckle at his look. "Are you frightened? Aww. I'll make you feel better."  
  
Quatre tried to move as her gaze suggested further torture, knowing full well that if only he wasn't so exhausted, he could fight back and maybe, just maybe escape; but in his condition, whatever Kayura was fixing to do to him, he would just have to bear for the time.  
  
"Danya, pick him up!" Kayura ordered, yet with more of a sensuous tone in sadistic teasing.  
  
The woman stood and emotionlessly walked toward Quatre, as Quatre tried to move away from her. Kayura let out an evil laugh as Danya grabbed Quatre and pulled the half conscious boy up. Roughly twisting his arm behind his back, Quatre was made to wait for the advancing Kayura in fear.  
  
Kayura grinned evilly at this, mischief flaring in her eyes. As she closed the distance between her and the other two, she picked up an injection from the table next to her.  
  
Quatre recognized the neon green liquid inside. Kayura was planning to inject the hallucinogen into him again. Once realizing this, Quatre pushed back weakly against Danya, a small tortured noise escaping his lips, yet that was all.  
  
Kayura just laughed, cold and merciless, in the room, sound echoing about all.  
  
A few moments of silence passed before a whimper or two fell upon the unmoving air as soon terror ripped throughout the boy's tormented body, sending hoarse screams from tender lips as futile struggles fell useless in the teen's living nightmares, the screams of utter horror echoing within the walls.  
  
~*~  
  
Entering the small house as the day passed further into the night's slumber, the young rebel woman known as Sally Po stepped into the main room, softly lit by an electric lamp in the corner. Not much sound echoed in the sparsely furnished safe house, except that of a radio down the hall, the lyrics undetermined in wording, as they were soft. "Wow... this is a big change..." Looking back to her assistant and nurse, she'd need her, the young woman looked to the barely younger teens before her. Trowa had worn himself down quite a bit, Wufei near the same, though he faired a bit better than the first. "Where are the others?"  
  
At this, the young warrior's voice broke the moment of silence that did pause in the still air. "They're down the hall... Duo's up but he's being stubborn, per usual, and watching over Heero for the time. *He* on the other hand, has yet to wake again from his unconsciousness..."  
  
Large yawn escaping his lips, Trowa leaned but lazily against the closed door, arms crossed wearily against the front of his chest. "He's doing better than he was, Duo of course is himself and didn't suffer much, but Heero's still got a ways to go yet... I'm just worried about his waist. It was practically torn open and it looks like possible infection, not to mention it'd explain why even with the help of the IVs that his fever still won't go down..." Following as Wufei did lead the two women down the hall, youth dodged a chair clumsily; vision very unfocused as sleep beckoned him.  
  
With a nod, the ex-Alliance doctor did peer inside the second, softly lit room, finding that was where the music came from. What met her eyes was not that of which was expected. Heero did lay asleep, numerous bandages stretching over his body, or the portions unhidden by the warm blankets, the IVs dripping into the pale form, though he seemed so--weak and vulnerable. For those who knew Heero, that just_wasn't_him. It wasn't what you expected to find. "... Whoa.."  
  
The American's head shot up at the voice, offering small smile and wave, jovial voice gentle and speaking just above a whisper, calling his greeting. "Heya Sally, haven't seen ya in a while. How's it goin'?" The words were casual as if nothing were wrong.  
  
Snickering, the young woman did make her way to the bed. "So much like you... but I'm making you get back to bed. I've got it from here and I won't hesitate to strap you to that bed."  
  
"Well now, no need to get *that* rough... but hey, if you like it like that.." In perverted teasing, Duo tried to lighten the mood but snickered and pulled back at the smack in his arm. "Abuse.."  
  
"Next time, I'll use my first instinct. I like to punch, better." With smirk playing over lush lips, Sally gave the youth a teasing yet warning glare. "You guys go get some sleep, you know you can't do anything tonight. Not if you're ready to pass out at the controls." With these words, Sally ushered the three boys off, settling them and having to threaten each into final submission to sleep, which all took readily once swayed from stubbornness.  
  
"Deanna, go ahead and grab the field wrap and gauze, then settle in for a long haul because this is going to be a very long night." Simple words were spoken from Sally's lips, hands unnoticed in taking the blankets back from the wounded boy, slowly the unwrapping of his rag doll-like body began. She'd treat them as best as she could and knew how.  
~*~  
  
*Silver Seraph*: Okay okay, I know I took forever in getting this out and it's short, but with Symphonic band and the practicing to do with that, and all my advanced classes and switch of terms and exams.. plus I just began working about two weeks ago and I work 5 days a week and average about 23- 24 hours, yeah, it's hard to find time to do much anymore. That, and I'm losing ambition, so I could really use help in ideas guys. Maybe, like post in reviews what you think is gonna happen. I really need some help here. But gotta go, take it Ang, I need to go force the boys into helping clean house they like to leave a mess... *wanders off, finding her first victim--Wufei*  
  
*Ang*: *feels sorry for Wufei* Okay. Um, I'm starting to feel the need for reviews, too. Please review, peeps! Skittles to all of the readers who have been begging for this chapter! Oh, and such great things are fixing to happen, too. I hope Silver gets extra-inspired.  
  
~Trowa~: Did you say 'Skittles'?  
  
*Ang*: Yeah, but only to the reviewers. Their begging made me want to write! And I'm not even writing the story!! . Wait a minute, maybe I will write! Aha! I will write to INSPIRE Silver!! Yes! *starts typing madly in Word*  
  
~Trowa~: Hm. Don't make me look stupid. Leave that for Duo.  
  
*Ang*: *absent mindedly* Or Wufei.  
  
~Trowa~: Okay.  
  
~Wufei~: *coming up* INJUSTICE! Only Duo can be made to look foolish!  
  
*Ang*: *absently* Isn't Silver looking for you?  
  
~Wufei~: Um.  
  
*Ang*: *still typing* Go away before I have Silver have Kayura capture you both. Hey! Now that's not a bad idea! *starts typing faster* Yes, this is getting good!  
  
*Silver Seraph* : *absently walks into the room, glaring at Wufei and giving a sharp hiss, then stomping after the boy who fled* YOU sir are going to learn to do the LAUNDRY! *"Danger Zone" from Top Gun plays in the background* 


	8. Apology to readers on the chapters

TO ALL MY READERS OF THIS STORY: Due to me having little to no time with: moving, finishing school(just now my Junior year of high school), working, and band galore, I haven't had much time to actually sit down and type. I'm losing complete inspiration due to all the city life and noise around me. I just got myself a laptop, and have a few days off coming to me. The next chapter is nearly done, and I'm sorry, but I will say, I'll try but the ending is going to be crappy. The next chapter should be up shortly. Thanks for putting up with this.  
  
Rei 


	9. Fatal Trumps

A Diamond So Dark...  
Occurrences after Mercy's Sacrifice and the Sequel  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own anything affiliated with Gundam Wing or its creations. Angela does own the plot and in helping, I revised and wrote the story. A joint creation. Any original characters along with Blacke Diamond sprung from either her or my own minds.  
  
~+~ Chapter 8 ~+~  
Fatal Trumps  
  
Body falling limp upon the thin mat as bloodshot eyes closed, Quatre didn't bother with any of the tears that fell from them, pouring down his thin and pale cheeks, taking panting gasps of agony. His voice had long since gone, fleeing with the terror that took its place yet the anguish and horror that he'd suffered throughout the elongated night still rang in the large room, echoing in his ears. The boy had seen every terror ever suffered by man and gone to the edge of some of the wildest nightmares and over, plummeting into a chaotic mass of hell's own worst nightmares. Yet now? Now he lay alone, finally having lost his audience while the spectators grew weary of his constant terror, his body seized with ultimate torment. Weak thoughts filled the boy's tired mind, near lifeless eyes closing as few tears trickled from them, for he'd had no more, they all spilling during his nightmares. (Where are they? Why don't they come to help me? Please... I can't do this alone...) With a final, hopeless thought, the youth spiraled into a vast, unconscious exhaustion, appearing as if life had fled him itself, leaving him to the cold shadows.  
  
~*~  
  
"Prepared and ready to go, just outside the quiet base, give me a status report on their operations Wu Fei.." Softly, the concerned youth spoke, adjusting the mike and earpiece from the headset that kept him informed during the rescue, because neither knew how bad off Quatre was. It was rescue, now or never. Kayura had indeed given Wu Fei fairly accurate instructions, though they had to search a bit more to find the base, Kayura must have obviously wanted to battle with Wu Fei but not close enough to really hold her at any limitations. Emerald eyes casting downwards to check on his battery pack now secured to the waistband of his white jeans, the youth heard his reply loud and clear.  
  
"All's ready to go here, basis of operations ready to commence. Status report for the base compound:..." Checking over the monitors and radars of Nataku one more time, readying his mind and body quickly but efficiently for an elongated battle, the youth replied with a coolness though fear underlined his words. They hadn't been able to find Quatre through surveillance systems, he was nowhere in any lines they'd intercepted of communication, and he wasn't in their data banks. For all they knew, Quatre may not even be alive when they went in. "..Compound is silent, heat sensors finding a few guards on patrol but most are seemingly asleep for the time. Mission: under commencement and about to engage in battle." Standing Nataku to the gundam's fullest, the gundam gleaming under the brightly lit sun hanging high like a guiding lantern in the heavens. "Once I draw her out, go_find_Quatre."  
  
Nodding to the simple comments, Trowa listened and watched through the umbrage, keeping his eyes keenly on the entrance. One tensed hand lay across the bark of a tree's gnarled trunk, the other rested strictly at his side with gun in hand, ready. "Just a little longer Quatre... just a little longer."  
  
~^~ Clicking sounded in the hallways with each step, cat-like movements and eyes scanning over the largest door, guarding the prisoner at the end of the hallway. Kayura had grown weary of the boy's continual, airy screams and his struggles ceased to amuse her any further, though he had to be checked on. (Maybe he's still passed out, or maybe... just maybe, he died through the night. He's getting to be more of a hassle than he's worth,) were her icy and bitter thoughts, smirking as she threw open the door and flashed on the light to see a single, ghostly pale form laying upon the mat in the corner, silent and unmoving. Again, her once stopped steps clicked across the room, the echo sounding of her form drawing closer to his own. "Well well, still in nappy time or do we have the guts to wake up?"  
  
Quatre flittered back and forth between consciousness, pulled to it by her ominous taunting and chiding, a soft groan spilling from his lips but all that sounded of it was a soft hiss. He couldn't do it, he just couldn't go through any more of those drugs or he'd die for certain. Once bold blue eyes fluttered open, now no more than a grayish teal as they'd lost all of their shine to life, pale lips parting in a silent plea but only wispy breaths were heard. Where were the others?! Wasn't anyone coming? Trying to close his eyes to the harsh and fiery light of the room around his frame, he only felt a sharp, leather boot contact with his ribs and side, forcing a coughing fit from his already paled lips. Nearly the same spot he'd been kicked sharply in before. Great, there go his ribs, and they were just starting to hurt a little less... Soon, all fell silent again, but a little color was added to Quatre's own form, a bold red tainting his lips as it seeped from the corner of his mouth, but that was about the only color left in his tormented body. His soul may be strong, but it was becoming weary and quickly, he didn't have the energy left to fight and his loyalty faded like a candle who's flame had burned for far too long. (Please... help me... or let me die and end this all...) Another attempt was given to fall into his exhaustion as silence fell fully over the two, but again he was wrenched from such a blissful state of numbness and unknowing by a second, sharper kick. A broken cry managed to escape his lips, hoarsely and between the airy remainders of his own raw voice. This was just low. These creatures had no pride, no mercy, no humanity. The war didn't need them, why couldn't they just all give it up!?  
  
Kayura found this somewhat amusing in place of the child's continual screams of absolute terror, though the alarms sounded with wails while her hand lay outstretched for his throat, figure bent with more of a cat's agility. Only a broad smirk widened on her coy lips while the woman straightened, eyes resting excitedly on the door but she never broke her poise. "Look who finally came to pick up their delivery... good. This should be interesting." Laughter, heartless and sadistically amused, escaped her lips while Kayura herself turned gracefully on her heal, and strode for the door. "You'd better get comfy, but don't worry, you'll have another one joining you all too soon..."  
  
Relief! Finally, a welcome numbness swept over his body, though now, Quatre struggled to keep from it in a completely ironic change of what he wanted. The others were here? Wu Fei came? Fire burned inside of his soul once more, sparking and racing high anew, though it flickered and fell somewhat, hearing another enter the room and for lack of strength of himself. He was just so tired still. (I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out.... my friend...)  
  
Danya, silent per usual and with only a syringe in hand at Kayura's request, strode in more of a leisurely manner towards the gasping child, in full knowledge that a battle raged between their own forces and a very skilled pilot. Zero-five himself. Interest sparked in her eyes, the pilots were amazing in themselves, especially since the feared and revered Perfect Soldier himself seemed no more than a boy! In truth, even Danya, herself, wanted to watch the spectacular battle, but none the less, kneeled at Quatre's side with the syringe in hand. Raising his cold and pale arm to her own level, she began the next injection, it dangerous in consideration that the hallucinogen still coursed through his veins. No word was spoken, seemingly as emotionless as the legendary Zero-one.  
  
A flinch and airy whimper were all that the young Winner could manage, recognizing the familiar prick of the needle being inserted. Not again! Why couldn't he rest? Closing his eyes weakly, Quatre felt himself fall unmoving, regardless if he wanted to or not; he wouldn't have the energy to do so. His breathing slowed to near nothing, as the kinder realization struck him before the youth fell into another deep unconsciousness. It was thankfully the sedative.  
  
~*~  
  
Wu Fei struck hard and easily, agility serving him well as did Nataku, shielding most attacks but it didn't fully escape unscathed. Maybe a hit or two, but these "soldiers" were far from trained formally, nor skilled. They were messy, quick to strike, and they did so within close range combat. The young warrior's own specialty. "You guys should really do your homework before you go picking fights! Like starting one by taking_my_friend!" Eyes flashed towards his secondary monitor, watching the heat sensors and positions of all the soldiers within the compound itself, and caught Trowa's form, making his way along unseen and hopefully successful in his findings.  
  
Keeping his breathing to nearly a whisper of a whisper, the young acrobat made his way around the compound itself, having memorized the outline within minutes while the cunning fox himself went unseen. (Two more corridors, then the last door on the right... Please be well, Quatre. We're coming.) Still, no one was around to stop, they were all busy with Wu Fei's attacks, but it was that sudden thought that struck him. Wouldn't they put someone on guard of Quatre? Who would be stupid enough to think that they wouldn't come for the boy? Unless one of two options occurred. 1) It was a trap, or 2) Quatre wasn't alive. Shaking the thought from his head, he continued on, pulling back into a dark corner and remaining motionless and sinking back into the nothingness of the shadows while a large group of soldiers passed on patrol.  
  
~*~  
  
A soft groan came from the unmoving form of Heero, before a flinch and stir of the restless boy. Silence came to his keen ears besides his own breathing while there was a calm security in the air. Prussian eyes slowly opened to the sound of stocking footsteps crossed the ground, and he realized once again that he was within the safe house. Unexpected to enter was Sally, her own movements tired. Where was Duo, Trowa, and Wu Fei? "Wh-why are you...."  
  
Sally only ignored the boy's question, but did silence him with a soft hand to his lips, before returning the cool cloth to wash over his cheeks, neck, and finally to rest on his forehead. Half of her almost expected to be bitten, or for him to continue with a glare her way after she removed her hand, but he remained silent. "You should be getting some more rest, Heero. You're wounded enough as it is. And I guess that's about as good of a welcome as I'm going to get from you, so, it's good to see you too." A smirk played on her lips, but the young woman only pulled the blankets away and the shirt up, her worry resting on his lower stomach wound. It still bled from time to time with his feverish and restless delirium, but the fever had nearly broken. "This might hurt a little, and I know even you'll feel it; you're tired enough." At such, Sally took back the field tape from the paled skin, removing the bandages from the freshly stitched wound.  
  
Hissing sharply and only wincing at the movement of the air itself around the wound, he gave a weak glare towards the ceiling, clenching the blankets only a little. Yes it hurt, heck, it hurt to breathe right now. If he kept getting beat up like that, he could just as well do without the ribs at all. But thankfully, he was "let off the hook" so to say. Sensing something more as he only closed his eyes, his mind worried and his body tired, the youth spoke again; his voice deep as always but soft and somewhat airy. "You all lied to me... didn't you? Quatre was never... brought along. Th-that's why Trowa isn't seen or heard, and neither is Wu Fei."  
  
With a disapproving look, she spoke calmly to this statement. "You always were too observant for your own good, but regardless of what you want to do to that knowledge, you're staying here to rest." Reaching into her small kit bag and pulling out a large bottle of amber liquid, she smirked at his slightly amazed look. "I came prepared, and I'm not afraid to put you in a drug induced state of calmness with this sedative. We'll worry about you getting addicted to it later..." With a growing smirk, she only laughed at the unconscious pout from the boy.  
  
Heero only turned in somewhat disgust and irritation away from Sally to watch the covered window, watching each shadow pass by the sunlight. It wasn't like he could really move anyway. But in truth, he did want to get up and help; he was again worried for the younger aristocrat.  
  
~*~  
  
Slaying the last of the suits that attempted to destroy Wu Fei himself, the young warrior only relaxed his hands a little from the controls, the area around him littered with metal and created more of a circle. "Wu Fei here; we are down to one mobile suit standing, and I get to take that title..." Or that's what he thought, before trailing off. A mobile suit, designed much like the gundam itself though with a few modifications on its own unique plan and design, stepped from the entrance with two heated daggers. They were half the size of a beam saber, made fully of gundanium, and seemingly modeled in attack like the blades of Sandrock. Its armor was slightly like 01's, but the wings extended to draw in energy for the large beam saber held in its scabbard, the wings themselves used for shields as well; crafted like dragon wings. The suit was of deep navy, black and silver streaks along its profile to give the appearance of a dragon. "Who..."  
  
"Come at last, Dragon? Then let the battle of fire begin..." The vixen's coy voice spoke in sick amusement. "You missed all the fun, but I'm not too sure how much longer that child's going to survive on his own. That, and I think I'm outgrowing my new toy.."  
  
A soft growl of frustration and anger was all that came from Wu Fei as he quickly composed himself, speaking in a deadly calmness. "You'll pay for ever touching him. I'll see to it personally." Watching her movements carefully and the woman stupidly rush first, he made his own counterstrike with the claw of Nataku; the battle has begun.  
  
~*~  
  
With his hand on the door frame, he swiftly but quietly pushed it aside, gun aimed and eyes shooting swiftly about the room for danger. Trowa caught nothing but two forms, a paled young man with platinum blonde hair and an older woman standing over him, gun aimed at the unmoving form's head. His expression flashed in anger but immediately composed its natural mask, emotionless and without feelings. Inside though, he didn't know what to expect. Quatre had to be alive, if she was using him as a threat. But then again, it could be a trap. God, Quatre looked like hell. There was no color left in his nearly white features, claw-markings seen over his arms along with bruises and some scars that appeared possible lashings, his eyes closed but rimmed with deep bands of red. He didn't even appear alive. Anger rushed through the youth, but logic was his highest point, and he wore that mask of secure confidence and knowledge well, watching the woman who but stepped closer towards Quatre's unmoving form.  
  
Danya met the eyes of the youth, they were a cold and bitter emerald, but concern was evident in underlining such a calm rage. So, two gundam pilots came. He too was no more than 16 or 17. Was the pilot of Zero-Five a teenager too? Maybe they all were. Her voice, seemingly dead of even more emotion than Heero could manage kept soft, only reaching behind her own frame to flick off a light or two, dimming the bright room. It gave her the advantage of better sight and aim. Her disadvantage was, it gave the same to this young man. "I believe you are the said Zero-four? You didn't think we'd leave him..", as she motioned with a soft flick of the wrist towards Quatre who fell into a soft, but mildly violent coughing frenzy. "..Unattended, did you? Though it pleases me to see that you came prepared. Now, drop your gun, and kick it over here.."  
  
Trowa was held at bay, and a small grin came to hint at his lips at Quatre's feeble coughs, even though realization told him that Quatre was by far worse off than expected. It'd been nearly 4 days since they had taken the first base, and it wasn't like they could really determine how badly off Quatre was before the left. But now, to aid the poor boy, he slowly put the gun down upon the floor, never moving his eyes from this woman's, and rose, kicking the gun with the side of his foot and listening to its soft clatter across the metal floor. And silence passed again between the two, this time, Trowa observing the woman before him for any weak key points or distractions. She was of fair and tall build, enough to handle herself it seemed, but slim and could be considered very pretty. Her sky- blue hair fell loosely against her back, resting its ends at her waist, though it would be a little longer if not for the natural ripple and curl to the strands. Her eyes seemed almost silver, they were such brilliant light blues, and her features were a just a shade under tan. She stood only slightly taller than himself and looked to be within her early twenties. One special thing noticed, was that she was careful as she too took up his gun, never letting any guard down, or anything slip that might be her undoing. Yet again, at a soft attempt to stir, he shot his glance towards the youth he'd come in search of, and only felt the greatest sympathy and pity.  
  
Danya, now with all she could see of his weaponry, stepped back though kept the barrel and aim trained on Quatre fatally. Once about two to three feet away, for her own safety, she was certain to nearly have broken the boy's entire charade, at least for a few short moments, as her lips parted once more to speak calmly and softly to the boy before her.  
  
~*~  
  
With a slight triumphant smirk, Wu Fei pulled back sharply and reached over, catching the second suit's hand within the dragon's claw, restraining her from attack. This vixen was rather ironically skilled, next to her subordinates. For the last 5 minutes, she'd held her own quite well against Wu Fei, though it was almost like a set stalemate. Neither had backed down, she appeared for pride, he for loyalty and justice raging through him in revenge on his friend's behalf, and both fought fiercely. However, the young warrior himself seemed to have the upper hand in this battle, as Miss Kayura's endurance seemed to run short and teeter off. "Well, if this isn't quite the situation now... is this when we talk over tea and crumpets and maybe a game of croquette? I admit, you've done well, you're actually a challenge to battle."  
  
Laughter was the only thing that came from Kayura, her composed and graceful figure and feline like stance dropped as her voice and actions were wild, almost desperate. "I didn't know you PLAYED!" With the last word, a sharp wrench was pulled of the arm off to the side, dropping the claw and watching one of the "talons" snap off, the dagger in turn thrust again sharply at his defensive arm. She studied his tactics, he led with his left arm, he must be right dominant. (This'll give you a challenge, babe. NOW come play..)  
  
Giving a shout and pulling back sharply with a low growl, Wu Fei caught the sparking and short circuiting of Nataku's arm, his main attacking strength. Crap. Trying to move it, only a screeching of metal was heard and he knew the arm was now useless. "Trowa, hurry it up... she's getting awfully feisty up here.." Pulling back sharply once again, the youth tried to use the right arm for blocking, but it wasn't as equipped for attacks. No, and his aim was off, this wasn't good. Not getting a word from Trowa, he tried to call back to him and avoid the woman before him. She was in it for the kill and had seemed to have lost her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa didn't hear a word he said, still staring at Danya, as she'd given her name and he surprisingly his upon her "request" in threatening Quatre further, and only dared to take a step forward. "What trick is this?"  
  
"No trick, but if you don't take him now, and leave, I'll be forced to kill him and you." Danya, in this, was dead serious.  
  
Trowa dared another step forward, and Danya only lowered the guns and stepped from Quatre's side, leaving him open. This had to be some messed up trick. But, he had to know how bad exactly Quatre was, other than how bad he looked. A slow trot was all the fastest he let himself take, kneeling by Quatre's side with no other glance towards Danya herself, one hand gently brushing back the boy's bangs to find he just barely graced the skin, and already felt the burning heat of fever. "Shit...." He found a very slow, soft pulse along with weaker but deep breaths, glad at least for that. Managing to slip one strong arm behind the boy's shoulders, the rest of Quatre's body frozen as ice, lifted him close and watched with a little more surprise and slight more trust towards the young woman who was letting them go; as the chains and cuffs had fallen off easily from the boy's wrists. Yet still, the youth in his harms was no more than a rag doll, laying limply while Trowa, too, wrapped his right arm beneath his friend's legs. Standing with a grace and poise just as easy as a bird would take to the skies upon a cool summer wind, emerald spheres once more turned towards the woman standing off to his side. "You're serious about this... you'll let us leave?"  
  
Danya felt her patience begin to ebb away, though knew he was by far right in his position to be suspicious. Why shouldn't he be? In truth, she was surprised more so that he was trusting her enough. "If you don't leave now, the sedative will counter-mix with the hallucinogen which is still in his system and have fatal effects. Give him the mixture I gave you, though we don't have any more syringes, and he'll be going through more hell, but it'll leave his system with no more than having to see a few more nightmares." Amazingly enough, her voice held a hint of compassion and urgency, but it was very rare.  
  
The silent clown too noticed the tone, taking only very slight assurance within it, backing up but always keeping his eyes upon her. Only momentarily startled when she slide the young man's gun back to him, before tossing hers to the side and injecting herself with something, did he manage to kick it up carefully more like a hacky-sack and marvelously catch the gun should he need it, without dropping the younger aristocrat. His own reward from Quatre's frame was that of a groan, soft and very airy, voice broken, but enough there to discern it from a normal breath. (Hang on Quatre, we're here now, we're right here. Just hang on, you'll be back and resting peacefully in no time.) Only turning and sprinting back down the halls, careful and silent in his work, he watched the youth in his arms carefully. (Just a little _longer_.)  
  
~*~  
  
Pulling back sharply and finally taking a second to catch his breathing, Wu Fei flexed his tiring hands and arms; she just didn't give up. He'd managed to knock her down pretty hard, but her fighting was wild and feverish, it was all or nothing on her part. What did she have to lose? In his case, he had everything, and couldn't fight as he wanted to. He'd not heard anything yet from Trowa and he was trying to keep her preoccupied ENOUGH in hopes that the rescue was complete and successful. "What's happening down there, Trowa?!" But he had no time to hear his reply, watching Kayura rise once more, and this time, her monitor came on, an insane grin across her lips. "You're starting to get really annoying... that have medication for that. It's called depressants. That, and a shrink! I think I can get you numbers of some good ones..."  
  
With a wild flash of her eyes and an insane laughter, she spoke in an undefined victory. "Stop and surrender yourself, or the brat dies!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me, boy.. give it up. I_won't_lose!" Again, a high pitched ringing of hyena's laughter shot over the intercom, and she brought up another order. "Apprehend the boy... ooh! Look what we've got! Two..."  
  
Trowa now had nearly lost all feeling in his left arm and side, wincing and leaning hard against the wall, trying to keep Quatre up as he lay, drenched in sweat and shaking in his arms. "Wu Fei... we've got some trouble I couldn't avoid.."  
  
Curses left his lips right and left, Wu Fei dropping his hands from the controls to return a hateful glare and scowl to Kayura's own cheesy smile. "Fine.." 'Damn it Trowa, why didn't you tell me about any of this?!' Again looking to the second screen on his monitor, he couldn't help but give a little whine at Quatre's appearance. He looked like a ghost. His body lay limp in Trowa's arms, and he couldn't tell that Quatre was even alive, except that Trowa's facial expression was that of worry, enough to prove the second boy's life.  
  
Swallowing hard as his vision began to fade and double before swaying between clear and singled, the youth only moved slightly with a deep wince, moving Quatre back up in his tired arms. This was starting to really hurt. His entire shoulder, down the back, and through his side and arm was on fire, but he didn't show it. The half-circle of soldiers around them, with guns aimed in close rage for fatal shot, seemed almost to slowly close in even when they didn't move. 'What are...' A sharp explosion along with a rough shove to his side had him stumbling through a cloud of smoke, looking up only to see Danya with a deep glare. "You..."  
  
"_I_ am giving you one more chance to get out of here or I'll shoot you myself... Get.." With no more than those words, she turned, releasing fire on the staggering soldiers who gagged and coughed, attempting to get everything straight. There may yet be more to this one than seen. And the sirens continued to wail, emergency sounding; the horn of downfall and doom.  
  
Trowa only took that one chance to sprint, heading instantly towards the exit as quickly as he could, only cutting one corner sharply, feeling another white hot bullet sear into his lower back, causing him to slam his shoulder hard into the wall. That got a curse from him, before he stumbled only a little, unstopping in his sprint as he turned a little, catching his lower back on the bar as the door opened. He was just continually screwing himself over, now wasn't he? That didn't matter at this moment, as the only words that escaped his mouth after that, his eyes set on the goal of the jeep. "FINISH HER!"  
  
Wu Fei didn't need to be told, the second had barely gotten out the beginning of the "F" before he took the controls again, for Kayura had figured she'd rush him now and try for surprise. One dragon claw was thrown up, aimed at the cockpit, and released, but was he quick enough in pulling back, because she had a beam saber stashed away, and it was a lot closer, aimed straight at his own cockpit.  
  
Rei: Yeah, it's me, Star. Okay, I know I haven't updated in forever..  
  
Trowa: Slacker..  
  
Heero: I second that notion..  
  
Duo: *looks up* What are we arguing on now?  
  
Quatre: ..... Duo, go back to your cookies...  
  
Wu Fei: *you just hear metal clash against metal in the next room*  
  
Rei: *hangs head and sweatdrops* Shuddup guys... I didn't ask your opinions.... DON'T MAKE ME CUT IN ON THE SUGAR STASHES!  
  
*they all shut up*  
  
Rei: *grins sweetly and smirks* There we go... anyway, I've been so busy with school, I got a job, and I've gone through two moves and major honor classes that try to kill me and I've finally got something done! That, and writer's block doesn't help...  
  
Trowa: I upped my payment on the sugar is what's wrong with her...  
  
Rei: YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY MUSE!!!!! NOT AN AGENT! Geesh.. *sigh* Anyway.......... thanks for waiting all, and this should be ending sometime soon, we're in the last few chapters. I've got the next one nearly done, so don't worry too much on how long this one'll take... *looks inside head and sees the last struggling brain cell finally die off* Okay... I'm gonna have to steal some more from you guys.... now..... who to pick on? *evil grin as they all back out of the room*  
  
Ang: *puts down book she was reading* For heaven's sakes! Some of us are t- r-y-i-n-g to study here! *thinks* Hey, Rei! I want some sugar!  
  
Quatre: *comes in the back way* Hey, Ang, did you really have to think up this stuff? Wouldn't it have been more productive to worry about your schoolwork, rather than create harsh situations for us?  
  
Ang: Ummm. Nope. Now please go away, unless you have a cookie for this poor college student who has to study all the time.  
  
Quatre: *gives a soft sigh and walks away*  
  
Ang: *amused laugh* Okay. So, huzzahs to Rei for finishing this chapter!  
  
All: *cheers of joy*  
  
Ang: And thank you's to all of our readers who have waited patiently. I promise your waiting will not have been in vain. Feel sorry for Heero. Feel sorry for Quatre. Feel sorry for Trowa, poor thing. And stay tuned. This trip isn't over yet. *goes back to her studying, muttering* Don't forget to review. Rei always needs more written encouragement. 


End file.
